Neues Leben kleiner Vampir?
by Sweetiii
Summary: Harry entdeckt durch einen Umfall das er ein Vampir ist.. Zweifel kommen auf. Ist er doch kein Potter und was hat Dumbledore in verschwiegen? Können Draco und Snape ihn helfen, die seinen neuen Zustand entdecken.. und wer ist wirklich sein Vater?Paarinig:
1. Chapter 1

UNFALL?

Harry seufzte leise, während seine Augen starr auf die Seiten seines Buches gerichtet waren. Seit fast 3 Stunden suchte er nun schon die geringe Anzahl von Büchern ab, die er vor seinen Onkel retten konnte. Sein Zauberstab erhellte das Zimmer und durchbrach die Dunkelheit, die in ihm herrschte. Immer bereit, dass sein Onkel jeden Moment hereinplatzen könnte.

Sein Rücken schmerzte noch immer von der letzten Behandlung seines Onkels und sein Arm pochte vor Schmerzen. Er wusste nicht mehr, wann er aufgehört hatte, sich gegen die Schläge zu wehren, doch die Kraft in seinem Körper ließ von Stunde zu Stunde nach. In seinem Inneren herrschte tiefe Leere und seine Seele war gesplitterte, nicht mehr fähig sich selbst zu heilen.

Müdigkeit machte sich in seinem Körper breit. Unendliche Müdigkeit drohte ihn zu verschlingen, doch er kämpfte dagegen an, wusste er doch, dass er wieder keinen Schlaf finden würde. All die Alpträume und Qualen die ihn plagten ließen nicht zu, dass er einige Minuten Ruhe fand

Der körperliche Schmerz nagte an ihn, während der Seelische drohte ihn zu verschlingen. Er traute sich kaum noch die Augen zu schließen, da er dann nur das Gesicht seines sterbenden Paten Sirius vor Augen hatte.

Schuld trieb Tränen in seine Augen, die er sofort wieder zurückdrängte. Er hatte genug geweint, für ein Leben lang.

Harry richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf das Buch und ein kleines Lächeln erschien auf seinem Gesicht.

"Endlich!", flüsterte Harry und durchbrach die Stille. Eine Erleichterung durchströmte ihn, als er endlich den Spruch fand, der ihn helfen sollte. Helfen sollte das Mahl zu entfernen, das ihn als Held branntmarkte und ihn zu einem Leben von lauter Scherz verurteilte.

Zitternd richtete er seinen Zauberstab auf sich selbst und hoffte im Stillen, den richtigen Spruch gefunden zu haben, doch niemand würde ihn jetzt noch von seinem Vorhaben stoppen können.

"Extinguere", hauchte Harry und das Zimmer erhellte sich. Die Luft knisterte nur so von Magie und Harry spürte wie sie ihn durchströmte, bevor er kraftlos zusammensackte.

Sonnenstrahlen weckten ihn und blinzelnd schlug er die Augen auf.

Was war nur passier? Stöhnend richtete Harry sich auf und hatte das Gefühl jeder Knochen in seinem Leib schmerzte. Sein Arm pochte stark, auf den er wohl die ganze Nacht gelegen hatte.

"Verdammt.", fluchte Harry und fuhr sich verstört durch sein schwarzes Harry. Erschrocken stellte er jedoch fest, dass diese nicht mehr kurz waren, sondern ihm weit über die Schultern fielen.

Harry sprang ängstlich auf und faste ungläubig seine neue Haarpracht an. Seine Finger strichen langsam durch das weiche Haar und er betrachtete skeptisch eine lange schwarze Strähne.

Nachdem er sich erstmal von dem ersten Schock erholt hatte, trat er langsam auf den kleinen alten Spiegel zu, den die Dursleys ihn geschenkt hatte, eine wahre Aufopferung, wie sein Onkel meinte.

Harry trat noch einen Schritt näher und schloss zittrig die Augen. Angst vor seinem Spiegelbild ließ ihn kurz erbeben und er atmete tief durch, bevor er langsam die Augen öffnete.

Was er jedoch erblickte ließ ihn geschockt den Atem stocken. Vor ihm stand nicht mehr Harry Potter wie ihn alle kannte. Seine sonst so braune Haut war Porzellan Blass geworden und mit erstaunten stelle er fest, das die Narbe auf seiner Stirn verschwunden war.

Seine Freude hielt sich jedoch in Grenzen, denn als er glücklich Lächelte kamen die spitzen Eckzähne zum Vorschein und Harry schnappe geschockt nach Luft. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen starrte er auf die Zähne und blinzelte kurz um sicherzugehen, das er nicht Träume.

Doch leider war es kein Traum. Seine Finger zitterten stark, als sie ungläubig die spitzen Zähne berührten. Zu schwach waren seine Beine, als das sie seinen Körper noch hätten tragen können, sank er zu Boden.

Der Schock saß noch zu tief, als das er sich in den nächsten Minuten hätte bewegen können. Starr vor Schreck saß er am Boden und starrte die ganz Zeit in sein neues Spiegelbild.

"Ok beruhig dich.", sprach Harry nach einige Minuten auf sich ein und stand langsam auf. "Was würde Hermine in so einer Situation tun?"

Ja was würde sie tun?... Ilussionszauber!

Harry rannte zum Bett und blätterte einige Seiten zurück. Irgendwo hatte er das doch vorher gesehen.

Harry atmete erleichtert aus, als er den besagten Spruch endlich fand.

"Mutations", hauchte Harry erleichterte und presste fest die Augen zusammen, als ihn ein weißes grelles Licht umhüllte.

Hoffe der erste Teil hat euch gefallen und ihr wollt noch mehr.. Würd mich über Kommis freuen ;)

Liebe Grüße

Sweetiii


	2. Chapter 2

**Danke für all die süßen Kommis.. hab mich tierisch gefreut.. Hoffe der Teil gefällte euch wieder !**

**Dankeschön an: **ChibiSaphir, silbernewolfsfrau, Kardia, Mmmel

**BEGEGNUNG!  
**

"Mutations", hauchte Harry erleichterte und presste fest die Augen zusammen, als ihn ein weißes grelles Licht umhüllte.

Ein warmes Kribbeln kroch über seine Wirbelsäule und lies ihn erschaudern. Für ein paar Minuten fühlte er sich, als würde er schweben. Doch dann war es schon vorbei und er sackte kraftlos zusammen.

Harry keuchte ein paar Mal laut auf und drückte seine Hand fest gegen seinen Brustkorb, der stark zu brennen anfing. Das Brennen zog sich durch seinen ganzen Körper und Harrys Körper fing an unkontrolliert zu zittern.

Dann war es plötzlich vorbei und Harry seufzte kraftlos. Sein ganzer Körper schmerzte und sein Atem ging stockend. Tränen brannten in seinen Augen und er schluckte schwer den Klos in seinem Hals hinunter, bevor er sich zittrig wieder aufrichtete.

Seine Beine konnten ihn kaum tragen und mit letzter Kraft schaffte er es noch zu seinem Spiegel um erleichtert in das Antlitz von Harry Potter zu sehen, bevor er ohnmächtig zusammenbrach. 

Harry saß zusammengesunken in einem Abteil des Hogwarts Express und starrte gedankenverloren aus dem Fenster. Die Landschaft zog an ihm vorbei und er nahm es kaum richtig war. Seine Gedanken drehten sich noch immer über seine Entdeckung. Die Entdeckung, dass er kein Mensch war. Er war ein Vampir und langsam fragte er sich was Dumbledore in noch so alles verschwiegen hatte.

Waren die Potters überhaupt seine Eltern? Sirius hatte nie erwähnt, dass James oder Lily Vampire waren. Er war schließlich ein geborener Vampir, wie er im Laufe der Ferien herausgefunden hatte. Leider konnte er nur auf das Buch von "Geschichte der Zaubererei" vom letzen Jahr zurückgreifen und so hatte er nicht gerade viele Informationen herausbekommen.

Harry fragte sich die ganze Zeit, ob er sich an Dumbledore wenden sollte und ihn anvertrauen sollte was er herausgefunden hatte. Aber konnte er diesem überhaupt noch vertrauen? Konnte er überhaupt noch jemand trauen? Sirius war tot und nun hatte er niemanden mehr, an den er sich wenden konnte, der ihm helfen konnte.

Harry zuckte leicht zusammen, als sein schmerzhafter Rücken sich wieder meldete. Sein Onkel hatte in die restlichen Ferienwochen nicht mehr geschont. Sein Körper fühlte sich seit seinem Zauber noch schwächer als sonst an und bald würde er keine Kraft mehr haben sich auf den Beinen zu halten.

Aber er musste durchhalten, denn falls er auf der Krankenstation landen würde, würde Dumbledore herausfinden was er war. Oder er würde herausfinden, dass er hinter sein Geheimnis gekommen war.

Müde schloss Harry die Augen und versuchte nun ein bisschen Schlaf zu finden. Wo Ron und Hermine sich befanden konnte er nicht sagen, aber er war glücklich sie im Moment nicht sehen zu müssen. Zu viele Fragen würden sie ihm stellen, die er selbst im Moment nicht beantworten konnte. Seine Freunde wussten nichts von seiner Entdeckung, da er seit dem Schulschluss keinen Kontakt mehr zu ihnen gehabt hatte. Sie hatten keinen einzigen Brief geschrieben und Harry war zu stolz um sie anzuflehen ihn zu schreiben.

"Na Potter hältst du deinem Schönheitsschlaf.", riss ihn die höhnische Stimme von Draco Malfoy aus den Gedanken. Dieser lehnte spöttisch Lächelnd an dem Türrahmen des Abteils und musterte ihn geringschätzig. "Nicht das das bei dir noch irgendwas helfen würde."

"Verschwinde Malfoy.", zischte Harry wütend, doch der Befehl kam nicht so deutlich hinüber wie beabsichtigt, da seine Stimme einfach nicht mehr die Kraft dazu hatte.

"Das konntest du auch schon mal besser Potter.", kommentierte Malfoy seinen halbherzigen Versuch ihn los zu werden. Sein Blick glitt über Harrys Gestalt und Draco musste sich selbst eingestehen, das dieser ziemlich erschöpft und zerbrechlich wirkte. Nichts war mehr zu erkennen von dem lebensfrohen Jungen den er in Erinnerung hatte.

Draco schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf und fragte sich, warum er sich überhaupt Gedanken über Potter machen. Schließlich konnte es ihm egal sein wie dieser sich fühlte. Je mehr leid dieser Empfand, umso besser sollte er sich eigentlich fühlen. Er sollte sich an den Qualen des Jungen ergötzen, der seinen Vater nach Askaban gebracht hatte.

"Siehst ziemlich scheiße aus.", stellte Draco nun fest und zog spöttisch eine Augenbraun in die Höhe, während er sich gelassen eine Haarsträhne aus de Gesicht strich.

Harrys Blick fiel auf das kinnlange Haar und er stellte fest, das Malfoy sich wohl entschlossen hatte sein Harr aus den Tonnen von Haargel zu befreien. 

"Wer dich nicht besser kennen würde, würde meinen du wärst noch besorgt um mich Malfoy.", höhnte Harry und zwang sich ein spöttisches Grinsen auf sein Gesicht. Seine Augen fixierten das Gesicht des Blonden und stellten mit Freude fest, dass dieser kurz die Fassung verlor.

"Glaub mir Potter du wärst der letzte Mensch auf Erden, um den ich mir Sorgen machen würde.", erklärte Draco und seine Stimme zeigte deutlich die Abneidung, die er gegen Harry empfand.

"Wo sind deine kleine Freunde Potter? Hattet ihr etwa streit?", fragte Draco mit gespielten mitleidigen Ton und sah sich suchend im Abteil um. Scheinbar hatte er einen wunden Punkt getroffen, den Harry zuckte kurz zusammen, bei der Erwähnung seiner Freunde. 

"Verschwinde Malfoy.", fuhr Harry ihn nun an und hatte jetzt wirklich keine Lust über Hermine und Ron zu reden und schon gar nicht sich Malfoys spöttische Bemerkungen anzuhören. Schnell zückte er seinen Zauberstab und richtete in auf den Blonden. "Verschwinde oder du kannst deinem Vater in Askaban Gesellschaft leisten."

Dracos Augen verengten sich bedrohlich, bei der Erwähnung seines Vaters und seine Stimme war kaum mehr als ein drohendes flüstern "Dafür wirst du noch früh genug büßen."

Mit diesen Worten drehte Malfoy sich elegant und schritt mit wähenden schwarzem Umhang davon.

Harry lehnte sich seufzend zurück und nach wenigen Minuten fielen ihm erschöpft die Augen zu. 

"Hey Harry wir haben dich im Zug gesucht. Warum hast du nicht auf dem Bahnhof auf uns gewartet.", wandte Ron sich sofort an Harry, als er diesen schon am dem Gryffindortisch entdeckte.

"Tut mir Leid Leute, aber ich war einfach zu müde.", log Harry und wandte sich wieder Neville zu, der ihn besorgt anstarrte. Irgendwas stimmte mit Harry nicht. Seine Augen waren zu leer und müde.

Hermine blickte Ron fragend an, doch dieser zuckte gleichgültig mit den Schultern und nahm neben Seamus platz.

Keine zwei Sekunden später wurde das große Tor geöffnet und die Erstklässler angeführt von McGonagall betraten die große Halle. Über Harrys Gesicht huschte ein leichtes Lächeln, als er die Aufregung der kleinen Schüler sah und konnte sich noch genau an seine ersten Eindrücke von Hogwarts erinnern. Damals war er überwältigt gewesen von der Größe und den vielen Farben. Mit 11 Jahren hatte er noch nicht gewusst welches Schicksaal in bevor stehen würden und was er hier alles erleben würde. Die 6 Schuljahre hatten ihn geprägt und verändert und er fragte sich was ihm im Siebenten bevorstand.

Harry wurde aus den Gedanken gerissen, als McGonagall fertig war mit der Auswahl und das Wort an Dumbledore gab. Dieser stand elegant auf und sofort verstummte die Halle. Sein stechender Blick ging durch die Reihen und Harry fragte sich, ob er den Schulleiter überhaupt kannte, oder ob dieser in all die Jahre nur etwas vorgespielt hatte. Ungewissheit plagte ihn und all denen, denen er vertraut hatte, mit denen er all den Jahren Seite an Seite gekämpft hatte, hatten ihn enttäuscht. Hermine und Ron durch ihre Ignoranz in den Ferien und Dumbledore durch seine Verschwiegenheit. Menschen von denen er dachte, sie seihen seine Familie hatten ihn im Stich gelassen.

"Herzlich Willkommen auf Hogwarts lieb Schüler und Schülerinnen. Wieder ist ein neues Jahr angebrochen und ich hoffe ihr hattet alle schöne Ferien. Bevor wir mit den Feierlichkeiten anfangen möchte ich euch noch auf einige Regeln hinweißen. Das Aufhalten auf den Gängen nach der Sperrstunde ist verboten und der Verbotene Wald wird von keinem Schüler ohne Begleitung eines Lehrers betreten. Ich hoffe sie halten sich an die Regeln, den sonst können sie mit einer Strafe rechnen. Falls es noch fragen gibt die Hausordnung hängt im Büro von unserem Hausmeister. Und nun haut rein!", hielt Dumbledore seine altjährliche Rede und Harry seufzte erleichtert auf, als er diese beendete und das köstliche Essen vor ihnen erschien.

Das Essen verlief ereignislos. Harry verhielt sich ruhig und sprach nur wenige Worte mit seinen Hausgenossen. Viel zu tief war er in Gedanken und wollte einfach nur seine Ruhe haben, um den inneren Konflikt in seinem Kopf einmal zu ordnen.

Alleine machte er sich auf den Weg in den Gryffindor-Turm und ignorierte die Rufe seiner Freunde. Wenige Minuten später lag er in seinem Bett und erhielt endlich seinen wohl ersehnten Schlaf.


	3. Chapter 3

**So endlich geht es weiter ! Danke für die lieben Kommis.. hab mich tierisch darüber gefreut zwinker**

**Einen großen Danke an: **

** deathsoul: Ja ich steht auch total auf Vampire.. hoffe der Teil gefällt dir wieder zwinker**

**silbernewolfsfrau: Hey die Erklärung was geborene Vampire sind kommt noch zwinker… das ist absichtlich nicht gleich erklärt, weil Harry auch nicht wissen kann, was das genau ist ) … die Aufklärung folgt bald versprochen zwinker**

**Chibi Sabir: Hey ! Ich hab die Kapitel schon alle geschrieben und ich weiß die ersten sind ein wenig kurz geworden, aber bald werden sie länger versprochen zwinker Ich hoffe dieses gefällt dir besser … Ganz liebe Grüße**

**WUTAUSBRUCH**

"Harry aufstehen.", riss ihn eine bekannte Stimme aus seinen Träumen und er schreckte verschlafen hoch. Für einen Moment dachte er, er wäre wieder bei seinen Verwandten und Vernon hatte ihn gerufen, bevor er in das besorgte Gesicht von Neville blickte. 

"Alles ok?", fragte dieser nun, dem nicht der ängstliche Ausdruck in den Augen seines Gegenübers entgangen war. Eigentlich wollte er Harry aufwecken, da Ron dies scheinbar nicht wollte, aus welchen Gründen auch immer. Langsam fragte Neville sich was zwischen den Dreien wohl vorgefallen war, das sie sich so aus dem Weg gingen.

"Ja du hast mich nur erschreckt.", log Harry und gähnte laut. Endlich hatte er ein wenig Schlaf gefunden, wenn auch nicht Traumlos. Wie immer war Sirius in seinen Träumen erschienen und hatte in flehen und schmerzerfüllt angeschaut, bevor er in dieses Loch fiel und für immer aus den Leben von Harry verschwunden war.

Gedankenverloren schüttelte Harry seinen Kopf und fuhr sich verschlafen durch sein verwuscheltes Haar, bevor er nach seiner Brille griff und diese gekonnt aufsetzte.

"Hast du etwa in seinen Sachen geschlafen?", wollte Neville nun wissen und sah Harry überrascht an.

Dieser sah etwas verlegen an sich hinunter und nickte zustimmend. Sein Blick wanderte wieder zu Neville und er fragte sich was er nun machen sollte. Er wollte sich umziehen, aber wenn Neville auch nur einen Blick auf seinen Körper erhuschen könnte, wurde dieser sicher schreiend davonlaufen.

Der altbekannte Schmerz in seinem Rücken meldete sich wieder und Harry verzog leicht das Gesicht. Sein Arm ging es auch nicht gerade besser, doch mit der Zeit hatte Harry gelernt den Schmerz zu unterdrücken und so nahm er kaum noch seinen geschunden Körper war.

Er nickte Neville kurz entschuldigend zu, bevor er sich mit samt seinen Sachen auf den Weg ins Badezimmer machte. Dort spritze er sich kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht. Sein Körper fühlte sich matt und leer an. Kraftlos lehnte er sich gegen die Wand und rutschte müde die Fliesen hinunter. Seinen Kopf stütze er gegen seine Knie und schloss erschöpft seine Augen.

Er hoffte nur er würde den Tag überstehen, aber wenn er daran dachte, das er gleich zwei Stunden Zaubertränke mit seinem "Lieblingslehrer" hatte, der keine Gelegenheit ausließ ihn fertig zumachen, waren seine Hoffnung wohl vergebens. Wie sollte er den Tag nur überstehen? 

Nach wenigen Minuten richtete er sich stöhnen auf und zog sich schnell neue Kleidung an, die er von seinem Cousine bekommen hatte. Natürlich waren sie ihm 3 Nummern zu groß, aber im Moment war Harry froh darüber, das diese nicht so viel von seinem Körper zeigten.

Nachdem er sich seine Bücher genommen hatte, machte er sich gleich auf den Weg in den Kerker. Zeit zum Frühstücken hatte er nicht mehr und er würde es sich nicht darauf ankommen lassen zu spät zu kommen. Mit Snape war damit nicht zu spaßen.

Der Weg kam in endlos vor und er nahm kaum war wie die Schülerscharren an ihm vorbeieilten in den Unterricht. In Gedanken versunken stieß er mit jemand zusammen und fiel zurück, um direkt auf seinen schmerzhaften Rücken zu landen. Ein Stöhnen entwich seiner Kehle und er verzog schmerzvoll das Gesicht.

"Kannst du nicht aufpassen Potter.", erklang eine höhnische Stimme über ihn, die Harry nur all zu gut kannte.

Womit hab ich das verdient, dachte Harry müde und richtete sich langsam auf. Stark darauf bedachte seinen Rücken zu schonen.

"Ich wusste schon heute Morgen, das es ein scheiß Tag wird, aber wenn du der erste bist dessen Gesicht ich erblickte Malfoy, frag ich mich warum ich überhaupt aufgestanden bin.", konterte Harry und zog seinen Schulumhang zu Recht und klopfte den Staub ab.

"Oh hab ich Potter etwa den Tag versaut, das tut mir aber so was von leid.", meinte Draco sarkastisch und hinter ihm hörte Harry einige Slytherins amüsiert kichern.

"Ich frag mich, wann du endlich mal erwachsen wirst.", schmiss Harry ihm noch entgegen, bevor er den verdutzten Slytherin-Prinzen stehen lies und sich in das dunkle Klassezimmer begab.

Draco starrte in einige Sekunden perplex nach, bevor er leicht den Kopf schüttelte und sich nun auch in den Kerker begab. Sein Blick schweifte noch kurz zu Potter, der sich neben Longbottom gesetzt hatte. Er sah auch nicht besser aus, als gestern. Langsam fragte Draco sich, was wohl mit dem Goldjungen von Dumbledore passiert sein mag in den Ferien, das dieser so grauenhaft aussah. Natürlich hatte er nicht gerade die passende Kleidung an, aber der Glanz mit dem ihn Harry normalerweise immer entgegen trat, war verschwunden und zurück blieb nur leere in den ungewöhnlichen grünen Augen. Er sah aus, als würde er jeden Moment in Ohnmacht fallen. 

Aber was interessiert's mich, schnaubte Draco in Gedanken und würde sich am liebsten selbst ohrfeigen für seine komischen Gedanken, die in letzter Zeit immer öfters zu dem schwarzhaarigen Jungen wanderten.

Er wurde aus den Gedanken gerissen, als sein alter Freund Blaise neben ihn Platz nahm. "Der kleine Held sieht ziemlich übel aus."

"Ach wirklich?", meinte Draco sarkastisch und schenkte seinem schwarzhaarigen Freund einen genervten Blick.

"Wohl mit dem falschen Fuß aufgestanden werter Prinz."; spottete Blaise und zog fragend eine Augenbraun in die Höhe, bei der "wunderbaren" Laune, die sein Freund wieder mal versprühte.

Draco warf ihm nur einen bösen Blick zu. Blaise war der Einzige, der sich traute mit ihm so zu reden und wohl auch der einzige richtige Freund in Slytherin. Er wusste fast alles vom ihm und Draco wusste das er ihm vertrauen konnte. Blaise war einer der wenigen Leute die ihn nie verraten würden.

Die Kerkertür schwang auf und laut wieder zu hinter dem schwarz angezogen Lehrer, der in das Klassenzimmer hineinrauschte und seine Schüler mit einem kalten, stechenden Blick musterte. 

Harry merkte gleich, dass sein Zaubertranklehrer, wohl wieder mal schlechte Laune hatte, obwohl das bei dem wohl ein Normalzustand war. In all den 5 Jahren, die er nun auf Hogwarts war, hatte er den Lehrer noch nie Lächeln gesehen. Es war auch kein Geheimnis, das er die Gryffindor alle hasste und ziemlich ungerecht unterrichtete. 

Sein schwarzes Haar fiel auf seine Schultern und seien schwarzen stechenden Augen blickten gleichgültig über die Menge vor ihm. Harry wusste, dass Snape das Todesserzeichen eingebrannt hatte und nach seiner Meinung hatte Snape nie den Posten als Todesser aufgegeben. Manchmal war Snape grusslicher, als Voldemort und das muss jemand einmal zusammenbringen.

"Wir werden heute einen Heiltrank brauen. Wie Sie vielleicht wissen ist diesen ein Allzwegmittel in der Zaubermedizin und einige werden in bei Madam Pomfrey schon einmal bekommen haben. Er kann fast jede Krankheit heilen und vor allen Oberflächliche Krankheiten. Dieser Trank wird erst in ihrem sechsten Jahr durchgenommen, da er ziemlich schwierig ist. Die Kräuter müssen genau Dosiert sein und wer auch immer der Meinung war, das er Ihnen das schon in der Sechsten zutraut muss verrück gewesen sein meiner Meinung. Viele von Ihnen sind noch immer zu unfähig dazu.", erklärte Snape und sein Blick wanderte geringschätzig zu Harry und Neville, bevor er mit einem wink das Rezept auf die Tafel zauberte und sie Schüler anfingen zu brauen.

Harry hatte deutlich das angstvolle zusammenzucken seines Nachbars bemerkt und schenkte Neville ein aufmunterndes Lächeln. "Wir schaffen das schon."

"Eine Wunschvorstellung Potter."; erklang plötzlich Snapes höhnische Stimme vor ihnen und Harry sah überrascht auf. Dieser blickte ihn herablassend an und in seinen Augen lag deutlich der Spott.

Harry wandte seinen Blick einfach von seinem Lehrer und ignorierte diesen. Es war am besten Snape zu ignorieren, wenn er schlechte Laune hatte und Harry wollte sich gar nicht auf eine Diskussion einlassen, die ihm wohl sämtliche Hauspunkte kosten würde.

Seine Augen fixierten die Tafel und er begann peinlich genau die Kräuter zu hacken. Dieses Mal würde er es Snape zeigen. Er würde den Trank richtig machen, allein um nachher das geschockte Gesicht von Snape zu sehen.

"Mister Longbottom ich weiß ja nicht wann Sie sich entscheiden endlich anzufangen, oder wollen Sie gleich aufgeben und sich Ihr Versagen eingestehen.", riss Snapes Stimme ihn aus seiner Arbeit und sein Blick glitt auf Neville der neben ihm saß und ängstlich auf den Kessel vor sich starte. Harry konnte Tränen in seinen Augen erkenne und Wut stieg in ihm auf. Neville nahm sich Snapes Sprüche wohl zu Herzen und Harry wusste, dass sein Nachbar noch nie viel Selbstvertrauen besessen hatte.

"Oh bitte jetzt fangen Sie nicht auch noch an zu weinen.", spottete Snape genervt und die Slytherin lachten amüsiert über das Schauspiel das sich in bot. Ein weinender Gryffindor! Das sah man auch nur in Zaubertränke.

Harry ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten und lächelte Neville lieb zu, bevor er aufstand und anfing seine Sachen zusammen zu packen. Zorn pulsierte in seinen Adern und verlieh in neue Kraft. Plötzlich waren die Schmerzen und die Müdigkeit weg und zurück blieb nur noch unbändige Wut gegen seinen Professor.

"Darf ich erfahren was Sie vorhaben Potter. Der Unterricht ist noch nicht beendet.", erklang nun Snapes kalte Stimme und durchbrach die Stille.

Harry packte sein Buch und ging langsam auf den Schreibtisch zu. Sein Gesicht war ausdruckslos und nur seine zu Fäusten geballten Hände zeigten ein Teil seiner Wut.

Am Schreibtisch angekommen stütze er seine Hände dort ab und lehnte sich drohend nach vorne zu seinen Professor. Seine Augen funkelten wütend und seine Stimme machte Voldemort Konkurrenz, so kalt war sie als er sprach. "Ich verlasse ihre Unterricht Professor. Fünf Jahre lang hab ich mir ihre Beleidigungen nun angehört und heute bin ich zu dem Punkt gekommen, das ich mich nicht weiter von Ihnen beleidigen lasse! Es gefällt Ihnen scheinbar unschuldige Schüler zu quälen. Das gibt Ihnen wohl Genugtun und Macht. Wissen Sie was, nur weil Sie vielleicht eine scheiß Schulzeit hatten, brauchen Sie das nicht an uns auslassen. Sie sind der unqualifizierteste Lehrer der mit je untergekommen ist."

Harry machte eine kurze Pause und schluckte den wütenden Knoten in seinen Hals hinunter. Sein Blut pulsierte zornerfüllt durch seien Adern und seine Brust engte sich ein. Ein mächtiger Schauer fuhr über seinen Rücken und sein Herz schlug in einem schnellen Takt.

Im Raum hatte sich eine Totenstille ausgebreitet und alle starrten Harry entgeistert an. Selbst die Slytherins wusste nicht wie sie auf den Wutausbruch ihres Mitschülers reagierten sollen.

Snapes Augen weiteten sich, als er den kalten Ton des Jungen vernahm, doch als er Harry gerade mit einen scharfen Erwiderung stoppen wollte, leuchteten die Augen des Jungen Rot auf. Genauso Rot, wie die seines Lords, wenn dieser wütend war und Snape musste ein geschocktes aufkeuchen zurückhalten. Der Schock saß zu tief, deshalb nahm er kaum war, das der Junge nun weiter sprach. Seine Aura war machtvoll und sogar er konnte das leichte magische Knistern hören. 

"Sie ergötzen sich wohl an dem Leid der Schüler und meines Erachtens können Sie uns nichts beibringen, da Sie mehr damit beschäftigt sind, die Schüler herunterzumachen, als ihnen Mut zuzusprechen. Haben Sie schon mal überlegt warum die meisten Schüler nur bei Ihnen so schlecht sind? Ich auf jedenfalls hab nicht vor noch eine Sekunde Ihren Unterricht zu folgen.", sprudelte all die Wut aus Harry hinaus und er atmete noch einmal tief durch. Sein Körper beruhigte sich langsam wieder und er spürte wie das eingeengte Gefühl in seiner Brust nachlass.

Nachdem er Snape noch einen gleichgültigen Blick zuwarf, verlies er mit wehendem Umhang und unter den Augen der ungläubigen Schüler den Unterrichtsraum.

Draco warf einen besorgten Blick auf seinen Patenonkel der wie einen Salzsäule erstarrt auf seinem Sessel saß und nicht mehr um sich herum war nahm. Ungläubig dachte er an Harrys Worte und er musste sich eingestehen, dass der Gryffindor wirklich Mut besaß, so mit einen Lehrer zu reden. Mut oder grenzenlose Dummheit.

"Wow.", keuchte Blaise neben ihn anerkannt. So wütend hatte er Potter noch nie erlebt.

"Der Unterricht ist für heute beendet und teilen sie Potter mit, dass ich ihn heute um Punkt 8 vor meinen Büro sehen will, zu seiner Strafarbeit.", fauchte Snape und die Schüler verließen schnell den Raum. Keiner wollte sich jetzt mit dem wütenden Zaubertrankleher anlegen.

"Alles ok?", fragte Draco vorsichtig, der als Einziger noch hier geblieben war um mit seinen Patenonkel zu sprechen.

"Nein gar nichts ist in Ordnung."; murmelte Severus und sah seinen Patensohn müde an. Wie sollte er ihm am besten erklären was passiert war?

"Warum warst du so geschockt, als Potter so mit dir sprach, normalerweise hättest du ihn nicht mal zum Wort kommen lassen.", wollte Draco nun wissen und sah Severus forschend an. Irgendwie beunruhigte ihn die Tatsache das Severus so verstört war. Er hatte ihn noch nie in so einem verwirrten Zustand gesehen.

"Es waren seine Augen.", versuchte Severus zu erklären und schluckte leicht. Ein Schauer rannte ihn über den Rücken und er seufzte laut. "Sie haben auf einmal angefangen rot zu leuchten. Genauso wie es bei Tom immer ist, wenn er wütend ist."

"Aber...wie...?", nun war es scheinbar auch um Dracos Fassung geschehen und er sah seinen Patenonkel ungläubig entgegen.

"Das werden wir heute Abend schon raus finden.", prophezeite Severus und lies sich müde in den Ledersessel zurück fallen.

Typisch Potter. Immer machte er ärger!


	4. Chapter 4

Danke für die lieben Kommis. Endlich geht es weiter und ich hoffe der Teil gefällt euch wieder. Viel Spaß beim lesen

silbernewolfsfrau: Hey danke für dein liebes Kommi. Ich hoffe der Teil gefällt dir wieder )

Elektra van Helsing: Danke für dein liebes Lob, hab mich tierisch über das liebe Kommi gefreut.. Hoffe Der Teil gefällt dir wieder zwinker

**ERWACHEN  
**

Harry lies sich seufzend die Wand hinunter gleiten. Sein Körper war völlig kraftlos und sein Kopf sank auf seine Knie. Müde schloss er seine Augen und sah vor sich die Szene vor wenigen Minuten im Klassenzimmer. 

"Ich bin tot.", gestand Harry sich nun ein, als er an den wütenden Blick seines Zaubertrankprofessors dachte. Wie konnte er nur so dumm sein und sich so gehen lassen.

Nun hatte Snape etwas gegen ihn in der Hand und konnte ihn damit fertig machen. Langsam spürte er wie die Kopfschmerzen wieder zurückkamen. Sein Körper fühlte sich schlapp an und wehrte sich gegen jede weitere Bewegung. Lange würde er sich nicht mehr auf den Beinen halten können. Er war gebrochen und er musste sich eingestehen dass er Hilfe brauchte. Dringende Hilfe!

Neville hatte ihm Snapes Nachricht ausgerichtet und er nahm dies stöhnend zur Kenntnis. Strafarbeit. Bei Snape! Eigentlich sollte er froh sein, da dies wohl die mildeste Strafe war. Viel Schlimmeres hätte ihm drohen können, nach seinem Wutausbruch und eine davon war ein Verweiß aus Hogwarts. 

Doch eins machte ihn stutzig. Warum sollte Snape diese Gelegenheit nicht ausnutzen und ihn quälen? Warum bekam er nur eine läppische Strafarbeit als Strafe, so als hätte er nur im Unterricht gestört. 

Sei doch froh, sprach seine innere Stimme auf ihn ein und Harry nickte entschlossen. Er würde schon sehen was heute noch auf ihn zukam und sollte sich sein Zustand nach der Strafarbeit nicht gebessert haben, schwor er sich, dass er bei Madam Pomfrey vorbeischauen würde. Egal wie viel Fragen ihn wegen Dumbledore noch quälten, er musste erstmal wieder zu Kräften kommen und das schaffte er wohl nicht mehr alleine. 

Seine Gedanken wanderten wieder zu seinem kleinen Ausbruch vor wenigen Minuten und er fragte sich was eigentlich passiert war. Woher hatte er eigentlich die Kraft dazu genommen und warum hatte sei Professor ihn so merkwürdig angestarrt, als er ihn angefaucht hatte. Eigentlich hätte er Harry doch schon längst unterbrochen und ihn sämtliche Hauspunkte abgezogen, gefolgt von einer saftigen Strafarbeit. 

Das Verhalten seines Lehrers machte ihn stutzig, doch er hatte einfach keine Zeit sich weiter damit zu beschäftigen. Er musste nun zu Verwandlungen und wollte McGonagall sicher nicht warten lassen. Es sich mit einem Lehrer zu verscherzen war sichtlich genug. 

Müde richtete er sich auf und schleppte sich in das nahe liegende Klassenzimmer. Gekonnt ignorierte er die Fragen und Lobungen seiner Mitschüler, die brennend daran interessiert waren, wie er das nur zusammen gebracht hatte. Einen sprachlosen Snape! 

Harry hoffte nur der Schultag würde schnell vorbei gehen und er konnte vor der Maße von Menschen flüchten, die ihn einengten.

Seine Augen wanderten zu McGonagall,die ihnen gerade den neusten Zauberspruch erklärte um das Tier vor ihnen zu tarnen.

Harrys ungutes Gefühl stieg an, je näher er dem Kerker kam. Und somit auch dem Büro seines verhassten Zaubertranklehrers.

In seinem Magen hatte sich ein flaues Gefühl ausgebreitet und irgendwie wusste er jetzt schon, dass der Abend einfach katastrophal enden würde. Er hatte keine Ahnung wie er sich dem Professor gegenüber verhalten sollte. Sollte er sich entschuldigen? Nein auf keinen Fall würde Harry Snape die Genugtuung geben ihn vor seinen Knien rutschen zu sehen.

Harry straffte leicht die Schultern und nahm die restlichen Kraftreserven zusammen. Er war froh, sich gleich nach dem Unterricht hingelegt zu haben, da er kaum annahm seine Beine würden ihn nur noch einen Schritt weiter tragen. Sein Rücken machte ihm noch zu schaffen, aber er war froh wenigstens wenige Stunden schlaf bekommen zu haben.

Das Abendessen hatte er ausfallen lassen und hatte sich auf den direkten Weg zu Snape gemacht. 

Er fragte sich, welche grauenvolle Strafe sich Snape wohl für ihn ausgedacht hatte. Dieser würde sicher keine Gnade walten lassen und ihn schuften lassen bis zum umfallen. 

Harry atmete tief durch als er an der Bürotür des Meisters der Zaubertränke ankam und machte sich noch einmal selbst Mut. Er legte einen selbstsicheren und gelassenen Blick auf und klopfte laut gegen die schwarze Holztür. 

Das Klopfen hallte durch die dunklen Gänge des Kerkers und Harry erschauderte leicht. Unbewußt hatte er den Atem angehalten und seine Augen glitten wachsam wieder zur Tür zurück, bevor er eine deutliche Stimme von innen hörte. "Kommen sie rein Potter. Schön zu sehen, das sie wenigstens einmal pünktlich sein können." 

Harry ignorierte die Anspielung und stand nun mitten in dem Büro seines "Lieblingslehrers". Seine Augen huschten über die verstaubten Regale in denen sich viele kleine Phiolen zeigten und ein weiteres Regal enthielt Unmengen von Büchern. Im Großen und Ganzen war der Raum genauso kalt und trostlos wie sein Professor. 

Sein Blick glitt nun zu seinem verhassten Professor und blickte überrascht auf den Blondschopf der hinter diesem stand. Malfoy und Snape! Er war wirklich tot. Seine zwei Lieblinge blickten ihn kalt entgegen und Harry fragte sich wer diesen Blick wohl besser beherrschte, ließ aber den Sieg seinem grissgrämmigen Professor. 

Seine schwarzen Augen fixierten den Jungen stumm und Harry hatte keine Ahnung was dieser versuchte an ihm zu sehen. Doch scheinbar fand er nicht was er gesucht hatte und wandte seinen Blick von ihm.

"Sie haben mich in ihr Büro bestellt. Was für eine Strafe bekomme ich?", durchbrach Harry nun die Stille und wurde langsam ungeduldig. Das ständige Starren von den Beiden, ging ihm auf die Nerven und er hatte wirklich keine Geduld für Spielchen. 

"Sie fragen sich sicher, was Mr. Malfoy hier macht.", sprach Snape schneidend und ignorierte einfach die Frage von Harry. Natürlich war ihm der überraschte Gesichtsausdruck nicht entgangen als Potter Draco erblickte und er konnte sich ein spöttisches Lächlen nicht verkneifen.

"Nicht wirklich."; log Harry und schwor sich nicht klein bei zu geben. Er würde seinen Professor nicht den Genugtuung geben und sich auf ein Frage-Antwort Spiel einlassen. 

"Mr. Malfoy und ich wollen etwas mit ihnen besprechen.", erklärte Snape nun und seine Stimme klang ungewöhnlich ernst, bevor er mit der Hand auf den freien Stuhl vor seinem Schreibtisch deutete. 

Harry nahm zögernd platz und fühlte sich nicht ganz wohl in seiner Haut. Mit Allerlei hatte er gerechnet nur nicht damit das Malfoy und Snape mit ihm ein Gespräch führen wollten. Das Verhalten der beiden irritierte ihn und er sah prüfend in die Gesichter seiner Feinde. 

"Ich wüsste nicht, über was ich mich mit ihnen unterhalten müsste.", widersprach Harry nun und sah Snape herausfordernd an. 

"Ich wüsste da so einiges. Ihr Verhalten heute in meiner Stunde.", stellte Snape klar und sah ihn wütend an. Der Junge wollte spielen. Bitte das konnte er haben. Er würde sich von dem Halbstarken nicht um die Nase führen lassen.

"Falls sie denken ich entschuldige mich bei Ihnen, für das was ich gesagt habe, dann liegen sie falsch. Ich werde mich nicht für etwas entschuldigen was meine Überzeugung ist. Bestrafen sie mich oder schicken sie mich zu Dumbledore, das ist mir völlig egal.", stellte Harry gleich klar und schluckte das leichte Gefühl der Angst hinunter als er das wütende Glitzern in Snapes Augen entdeckte.

Draco merkte sofort wie sein Patenonkel langsam die Fassung verlor und vor Wut anfing leicht zu beben. Beruhigend legte er ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter und drückte leicht zu. 

"Halt den Mund Potter."; fauchte er den schwarzhaarigen Mann nun an und seine Augen blitzten gefährlich. "Es geht nicht um den Vorfall von heute morgen."

"Ach ja, um was sonst. Ihr wollt euch sicher nicht nach meinem Wohlbefinden erkundigen.", sagte Harry nun und aus seiner Stimme war deutlich der Sarkasmus zu hören.

"Um ehrlich zu sein Potter, wollen wir uns gerade über diese Thema unterhalten.", mischte sich nun Snape ein und sah ihn ernst an. 

"Über mein Wohlbefinden?", fragte Harry überrascht nach und er fragte sich langsam, ob seine zwei Lieblingsfeinde noch alle Tassen im Schrank hatten.

"So unglaublich das auch ist, es ist wahr."; versicherte Draco nun nachdrücklich, dem die ungläubige Mine von dem Goldjungen nicht entgangen war. Im Stillen musste er sich jedoch eingestehen, dass er es verstand. Man wurde nicht alle Tage von seinen Feinden gefragte wie es einem ginge. Ein arrogantes Grinsen stahl sich auf sein Gesicht, als der verwirrte Gesichtsausdruck von Potter ihm entgegen sprang. 

"Oh ja, und das sicher weil wir ja alle so gut befreundet sind, nicht?"; spottet Harry und stand auf. Langsam wurde er wirklich wütend. Er würde sich von Snape und Malfoy nicht verarschen lassen. 

"Sie haben sich verändert und um ehrlich zu sein, sie sehen nicht gerade gut aus."; sprach Snape einfach weiter und versuchte sich zu beruhigen. Er durfte jetzt nicht die Kontrolle verlieren sonst würde er den Jungen nur vergraulen und er würde nie herausfinden, was es mit Potter auf sich hatte.

"Er meint du siehst scheiße aus."; fügte Draco nun gehässig dazu und Harry funkelte ihn wütend an. 

"Danke, Malfoy, für deine Hilfe.", antwortete er genervt und wandte sich nun wieder an seinen Lehrer. Dieser sah ihn besorgt an und Harry war noch verwirrter als vorher. Snape und besorgt, das war wirklich gruslig. 

"Sie fragen sich sicher, warum uns das interessiert. Um ehrlich zu sein wir wollten sie fragen, ob in den Ferien etwas mit ihnen passiert ist.", sprach Snape nun weiter und seine Augen sahen Harry forschend an. 

Harry fühlte sich plötzlich ziemlich unwohl und Angst stieg in ihm auf. Das Ereignis, das er die ganze Zeit versucht hatte zu verdrängen, stieg wieder auf und er sah wieder die ilder vor sich. Seine Verwandlung. 

Draco merkte deutlich, dass ein leicht ängstlicher Ausdruck dem Schwarzhaarigen im Gesicht stand und er wusste, irgendwas hatte dieser erlebt. Irgendwas war vorgefallen, das er ihnen verschweigen wollte. 

"Ich kann sie beruhigen. Mir geht's ausgezeichnet."; log Harry und sein Blick flog zur Tür. Panik stieg in ihm auf und er sprang nun auf. Sie durften nicht wissen was er war. Er kam dann vielleicht nach Azkaban. Niemand wollte einen Vampir um sich haben.

"Potter setzten sie sich wieder."; meinte Snape nun mit Nachdruck blieb jedoch ruhig, als er die Angst in den grünen Augen sah. Irgendwas stimmt hier nicht. Der Junge war plötzlich völlig panisch.

"Ich will hier raus."; schrie Harry nun schon und taumelte einige Schritte zurück. Seine Beine konnten seinen Körper kaum noch tragen und er lehnte sich schmerzerfüllt gegen die Wand. 

"Nicht ehe du uns verraten hast, was mit dir los ist.", redete Draco nun auf ihn ein und kam langsam auf ihn zu. Er hatte den Held der Zauberwelt noch nie so gesehen und irgendwie ging ihm das unter die Haut. Die großen grünen Augen sahen ihn ängstlich an und nichts war über geblieben von dem starken und mutigen Gryffindor. 

Harry sah gehetzte zu dem Blonden und seine Augen fixierten genau jede Bewegung von diesem. Sein Körper war wie erstarrt und Angst nahm sein ganzes Sein ein. 

"Jetzt beruhigen sie sich doch erstmal Potter. Wir wollen ihnen doch nichts tun."; versuchte Snape den hysterischen Jungen zu beruhigen und kam nun auch auf ihn zu. Dieser sah ihn angsterfüllt an und drückte sich näher gegen die Wand. Snape fragte sich was los war, das dieser sonst so selbstsichere Junge so verstört war. 

Harry fühlte sich immer eingeengter und mit wachsender Panik stellte er fest, dass sein Zaubertrankprofessor ihm den letzten Fluchtweg versperrte. Ein Kribbeln und eine unbekannte Macht breiteten sich in ihm aus. Seine Haut begann leicht zu brennen und bevor er sich versah, prallten Snape und Malfoy auf der anderen Seite gegen die Wand und rutschten benommen hinunter. 

Draco öffnete stöhnend die Augen und sah neben sich seinen Patenonkel, der versuchte langsam wieder auf die Beine zu kommen. Eine Druckwelle hatte sie gegen die Wand geschleudert und diese kam eindeutig von Potter. Er konnte deutlich seine dunkle Aura spüren, die nun den Raum einnahm. Irgendwas war passiert, das in Potter diese Abwehrreaktion hervorruft. 

Als Draco jedoch aufsah und den Jungen anfahren wollte, wie er es nur wagen konnte, einen Zauber gegen sie zu verwenden, blieben in die Worte im Mund stecken. 

Nichts mehr erinnerte ihn an den Goldjungen vor wenigen Minuten. Ein Vampir stand nun ihm Raum und fauchte sie drohend an. Seine langen schwarzen Haare fielen ihm über den Rücken und Draco konnte deutlich die kleinen langen Eckzähne erblicken. Die sonst so grünen Augen funkelten sie rot an. Man konnte deutlich die Wut und Tödlichkeit darin erkennen. 

"Was?", stotterte Snape neben ihm und sah genauso entsetzt auf die Erscheinung vor ihnen. Der Junge hatte sich in einem Vampir verwandelt und der Raum war nur so erfüllt von seiner dunklen Magie. Er war verdammt stark und Snape wusste, dass sie sich in Todesgefahr befanden.

"Beweg dich nicht.", befahl Severus nun seinem Patensohn, doch sein Blick verließ nie den fauchenden Vampir vor ihnen. 

Doch bevor Draco noch zustimmend nicken konnte brach der Vampir vor ihnen zusammen und blieb leblos auf den Boden liegen. 

Snape ging vorsichtig auf ihn zu und überprüfte schnell den Puls des Jungen. Er war noch da, aber nur schwach. "Pass auf ihn auf, ich hol schnell einen Trank, der seinen Kreislauf wieder stabilisiert." 

Draco nickte verständnisvoll und ließ sich neben dem leblosen Jungen auf dem Boden nieder. Vorsichtig drehte er diesen auf den Rücken und strich ihm sanft das weiche lange Haar aus den Gesicht. Ungläubig starrte er in das weiße Gesicht und fragte sich, ob das alles nur ein Traum war. Wie konnte Potter ein Vampir sein und warum hatten sie es nicht bemerkt?

In Gedanken versunken streichelte er Harry sanft über die Wange und als er das merkte zog er schnell seinen Hand zurück. 

"Ich hab ihn.", riss Snape in nun aus seinem Gedanken und ließ sich gegenüber von Draco auf den Boden nieder. Langsam flösste Snape Harry den Trank ein und kam dabei unabsichtlich an seiner Hand an. Ein zischender Laut war von Harry zu vernehmen, der noch immer in Ohnmacht lag und man konnte deutlich das Zusammenzucken des Jungen spüren. 

Snape sah den Jungen fragend an, bevor er begann ihn zu entkleiden. Als er den Pullover über dessen Kopf zog, konnte er schon deutlich die blauen Flecken sehen, die sich über seine Arme zogen. Sein linker Arm war deutlich verletzt, den dieser hatte sich schon blutrot verfärbt. 

"Oh Gott.", hauchte Draco neben ihm und blickte entsetzt auf die Unmengen von Verletztungen die Harrys Körper zierten, als sein Onkel damit fortfuhr diesen auszuziehen. Harrys schmächtiger Körper war zu dünn und man konnte deutlich die Rippen durch die Haut erkennen. "Wer war das?" 

Snape riss sich, von dem geschundenen Körper vor sich, los und sah Draco ernst an. "Seine Verwandten schätze ich, denn sonst hatte keiner Zugang zu dem Jungen."

"Aber ich dachte Potter lebt wie ein König."; sprach Draco nun aus, was Snape die ganzen Jahre ebenfalls gedacht hatte. So sehr er den Jungen auch hasste, so etwas vergönnte er ihm nicht. Schuldgefühle stiegen nun in Snape auf, als er daran dachte, wie herzlos er sich gegenüber dem Jungen verhalten hatten und dieser scheinbar schon genug Probleme gehabt hatte. 

Draco fühlte ein beklemmendes Gefühl in der Brust, als er auf den verletzten Körper unter sich blickte, den Severus nun in eine Wolldecke einwickelte und auf das Sofa legte. Kein Wunder das Potter so entsetzlich ausgesehen hatte und er in letzter Zeit kaum zu sehen war. Die Schmerzen mussten doch unerträglich gewesen sein. Mitleid stieg in ihm auf und er streichelte sanft eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht des Schwarzhaarigen. 

"Hey Kleiner, immer für einen Überraschung gut, was?", flüsterte Draco und machte Platz als Severus mit einen Haufen Tränke zurückkam

Hoffe der Teil hat euch wieder gefallen. Freu mich über jede Art von Kommi )

Ganz liebe Grüße

Sweetiii


	5. Chapter 5

NICHT MEHR ALLEIN?

"Und, wie geht es ihm?", fragte nun Draco, als sein Patenonkel erschöpft aus seinem Privatschlafzimmer hinauskam. Man konnte ihm deutlich seine Müdigkeit ansehen. Die dunklen Augenringe und das leichte glänzen in den Augen, bezeugten seine Vermutung nur.

"Gut soweit. Er hatte einige gebrochene Knochen und sein Arm hatte sich entzündet.", erzählte Severus seufzend und lies sich in den bequemen Sessel gegenüber von Draco fallen. Müde rieb er sich über sein Gesicht und wünschte sich nichts lieber als zu schlafen. Doch das ging natürlich nicht, jetzt wo Potter in seinem Bett lag und in einen tiefen Schlaf gefallen war. Langsam fragte er sich wie der Junge die ganzen Schmerzen überhaupt überlebt hatte. Andere hätten schon längst aufgegeben und wären zu Grunde gegangen.  
Im Stillen musste er sich eingestehen, dass er die Kraft und den eisernen Willen des Jungen zu Überleben bewunderte. Aber für was kämpfte dieser eigentlich. Für ein Leben in dem seinen Verwandten in misshandelten und Voldemort in töten wollte. Lohnte es sich überhaupt für so etwas zu kämpfen?

"Ich versteh das alles nicht. Ich dachte, Dumbledore passt auf Potter auf. Wie konnte er so etwas nur zulassen?", meinte Draco nun verwirrte und fuhr sich mit seiner Hand hektisch durch sein langes blondes Haar. Es war ihm jetzt sichtlich egal wie er aussah. Das waren die letzten Dinge, an die er jetzt noch denken wollte. Viel zu sehr nahm Harry nun seine Gedanken ein.

"Ich weiß es nicht, Draco.", gestand sich Severus seufzend ein und warf einen kurzen Blick auf die Schlafzimmertür. "Ich hätte mir nie gedacht, dass ich mich mal um Potter sorgen würde. Ich dachte immer, wenn er leiden würde, würde ich nur spöttisch darüber lachen"

"Ich weiß, was du meinst.", stimmte Draco nickend zu und lehnte sich geschafft in den Sessel zurück. "Aber Potter hat mein ganzes Weltbild von ihm durcheinander gebracht. Wer hätte auch vermuten können, dass er ein Vampir ist?"

Severus stimmte ihm nickend zu und fragte sich langsam was Dumbledore wirklich wusste. Die Narbe war auf jeden Fall verschwunden und langsam fragte er sich, ob Dumbledore ihnen allen etwas vorgespielt hatte. Hatte er den Alten vielleicht unterschätzt und dieser wusste mehr als sie alle zusammen. 

"Denkst du, Dumbledore wusste etwas von dem ganzen?", erriet Draco nun die Gedanken seines Patenonkels und sah in fragend an.

"Vielleicht, vielleicht auch nicht. Das einzige was ich weiß ist, dass die Potters keine Vampire waren und Harry ist nun mal ein geborener Vampir.", erklärte Severus nachdenklich und schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf. Langsam bekam er Kopfschmerzen von dem ganzen Denken.

"Er sieht Tom ziemlich ähnlich.", stellte Draco nun das in den Raum was Severus die ganze Zeit versuchte zu verdrängen.

"Ich weiß und irgendwie beunruhigt mich das ganze. Die roten Augen und das schwarze Haar erinnern sehr an Tom. Aber das ist doch gar nicht möglich. Tom hatte nie Kinder."; versuchte Severus die Vermutung zu widerlegen.

"Vielleicht ein Verwandter.", warf Draco nun ein. Sein Blick schweifte nun zu der Schlafzimmertür in dem Harry schlief, von all dem nichts mitbekam und wohl selbst nicht wusste, was mit ihm passiert war. Irgendwie tat Harry ihm leid. Er hätte nie gedacht, dass der Goldjunge von Dumbledore so behandelt wurde.

"Was mir mehr Sorgen macht als seine Herkunft, ist der Blutmangel. Er muss Blut zu sich nehmen, aber sehr schnell.", meinte Severus nun erst und sein Gesichtausdruck wurde Besorgt.

"Aber wie soll er das anstellen! Wir wissen nicht wer seinen wirklichen Eltern sind und nach dem Erwachen muss ein Vampir das erste Mal von seinem Vater trinken, danach bekommt er seinen Blutstein. Bei mir war es doch genauso!", sprach Draco nun und wollte gar nicht daran denken, was bald mit Harry passieren würde, wenn er kein Blut zu sich nahm. Sein Körper würde immer schwächer werden und dann würde er ins Koma fallen. Sein Vater hatte ihm oft damit gedroht, wenn er vergaß Blut zu sich zu nehmen.

"Ich weiß Draco, aber was sollen wir den machen. Potter hatte seinen Geburtstag, so weit ich weiß, in den Ferien. Das heißt, da ist sein Vampir erwacht. Er braucht dringend Blut, dass ihm keiner geben kann.", meinte Severus und fühlte sich ein wenig hilflos. Er war das erste Mal in seinem Leben wirklich ratlos und wusste nicht so recht, was er machen sollte.

"Du solltest mit Tom reden, vielleicht besteht doch eine Möglichkeit zu einer Verbindung.", riet Draco ihm und Severus nickte zustimmend, bevor er sich etwas zu trinken einschenkte. Er brauchte jetzt wirklich einen Scotch um seine Nerven zu beruhigen.

Harry blinzelte leicht, bevor er müde seine Augen aufschlug. Seine Augen trafen jedoch nur auf Dunkelheit und Harry fragte sich wo er sich wohl befand. Wie kam er hier her?

Müde richtet er sich auf und stellte verwundert fest, dass er keinen Schmerz in seinem Körper wahrnahm. Sein Arm tat nicht mehr weh und er fühlte sich frei und unbeschwert.

Langsam erinnerte er sich wieder an das Gespräch mit Snape und Malfoy und das er die Kontrolle verloren hatte. Erschrocken stellte er fest, dass er sich vor diesen in einem Vampir verwandelt hatte. Vielleicht hatten sie das Ministerium schon informiert und sie warteten nur darauf, dass er aufwachte. Snape und Malfoy würde er alles zutrauen. Obwohl wenn sie ihn verraten hatten, würde er dann nicht in der Krankenstation liegen.

Dennoch fiel er wieder zurück ins Bett, als er merkte, dass sich plötzlich alles um ihn drehte und ihn schwindelig wurde. Sein Körper fühlte sich schlapp an, er atmete tief durch. Dann ergriff er den letzten Funken Mut in sich und wollte herausfinden, wo er sich befand. Es würde nichts bringen wenn er hier abwarten würde, schließlich hatte er noch nie viel Geduld gehabt

Müde richtete Harry sich wieder auf und stieg langsam aus dem Bett. Kurz schwankte er bevor er sich wieder gefasst hatte und die Sterne vor seinen Augen verschwanden.

Langsam gewöhnten sich seine Augen an die Dunkelheit und er nahm die Umrisse einer Tür rechts von ihm war. Leise ging er auf diese zu und lehnte sich kurz dagegen. Sein Körper fühlte sich trotz des Schlafes ziemlich kraftlos an, obwohl nun die Schmerzen verschwunden waren.

Vorsichtig öffnete er die Tür und schloss kurz die Augen, als in das grelle Licht der Kerzen entgegen schien. Als er sie wieder öffnete blickte er in die überraschten Gesichter von Malfoy und Snape.

"Du solltest nicht aufstehen.", durchbrach Severus nun die Stille und sah seine Patienten leicht böse an.

"Mir geht´s gut. Ein wenig kraftlos, aber gut.", widersprach Harry und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Bei dieser Bewegung fiel ihm wieder eine Strähne seines langen Haares ins Gesicht und er wurde wieder daran erinnert, dass er hier als Vampir herumspazierte. Verunsichert schaute er zu den beiden Personen, die ihn besorgt musterten.

"Komm setzt dich erstmal.", forderte ihn Severus nun auf und deutete mit der Hand auf den freien Ledersessel neben ihm.

Harry nickte nur kurz und machte sich mit zittrigen Beinen auf den Weg dorthin. Er spürte deutlich die Blicke der Beiden auf sich und ließ sich dann erleichtert in den Sessel fallen. Sein Blick wandert vorsichtig zu den beiden Slytherins die ihn noch immer musterten. Ein unangenehmes Gefühl machte sich in seinem Bauch breit.

"Warum haben sie mich nicht auf die Krankenstation gebracht?", wollte Harry nun wissen und sah sie fragend an.

"Wir dachten du wolltest das vielleicht nicht.", antwortete in Draco an dieser Stelle und Harry nickte zustimmend.

Nach kurzem Schweigen durchbrach Snape die Stille. "Wir müssen dir einige Fragen stellen, Potter." Als Harry zustimmend nickte fuhr Severus fort. "Wusstest du, dass du ein Vampir bist?"

"Ja, seit den Ferien.", antwortete Harry nun leise und sah bedrückt zu Boden. Er hatte gewusst, dass er sich irgendwann damit Auseinandersetzten musste, aber das es so schnell sein würde, damit hatte er nicht gerechnet. Er selbst hatte es noch nicht richtig verdaut und sich selbst eingestanden.

"Wie hast du es herausgefunden.", fragte Draco ihn nun und sah ihn neugierig an.

Harry war es unangenehm ihnen von dem Vorfall zu erzählen und welche Hintergründe dieser hatte. Schließlich waren sie nicht gerade die besten Freunde, sie mochten ihn schließlich nicht mal. Wie konnte er solchen Leuten seine Probleme erzählen.

"Ich weiß, dass ist dir vielleicht unangenehm Potter, aber sie müssen uns genau erzählen was passiert ist mit ihnen in den Ferien. Woher sie all diese Verletzungen hatten und wieso sie ein Vampir sind. Sonst können wir ihnen nicht helfen.", sprach Snape nun ruhig auf ihn ein und sah ihn ernst an.

Harry sah seinen Lehrer verwundert an und schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. "Sie wollen mir helfen? Warum? Ich dachte ihr Beide hasst mich. Ich brauch eure Hilfe aus Mitleid nicht."

Draco, der durchaus merkte, dass Harry nicht bereit war ihnen irgendwas zu erzählen und er konnte es auch verstehen. Er vertraute ihnen nicht und das war wohl berechtigt. Sein Blick fiel wieder auf den kleinen Vampir und er musste sich eingestehen, dass Harry gar nicht so schlecht aussah. Die langen Haare standen ihn und seinen grünen Augen strahlten richtig und wirkten dadurch ziemlich unwirklich.

"Jetzt denken sie doch mal nach, Potter. Wenn wir sie verraten wollten, dann hätten wir das schon längst machen können.", warf Severus nun ein und sah den Jungen ernst an. Natürlich konnte er ihn verstehen, doch in seiner Position blieb ihm wohl nichts anderes übrig, als sich von ihnen helfen zu lassen.

Harry sah nachdenklich zu Boden und zählte seine Möglichkeiten zusammen. Sollte er ihnen alles erzählen? Vielleicht würden sie es gegen ihn verwenden, aber was würde es ihnen bringen, schließlich hätten sie es gleich Dumbledore sagen können. Es konnte ihm auch egal sein, schließlich war so oder so kein Unterschied zwischen Freund und Feind. Dumbledore hatte ihn genauso belogen und verraten wie seine Feinde es hätten machen können. 

"Ich wollte meine Narbe loswerden. Ich wollte das Zeichen loswerden, das mich als Held branntmarkte. Vielleicht glaubt ihr es nicht, aber ich hasse es Harry Potter zu sein, der Jung-der-lebt. Ich hab ihn meinen Leben alle Menschen verloren, die ich geliebt habe. Ich durfte nie das Gefühl erfahren geliebt zu werden. In meinen Leben wurde ich noch nie richtig in den Arm genommen.", sprach Harry einfach darauf los und starrte die ganze Zeit auf den Boden. Er konnte einfach nicht mehr die Tränen zurück halten und sie flossen ihm langsam über das Gesicht. Natürlich bekam die Zwei davon nichts mit.

Draco starrte den Schwarzhaarigen betroffen an und war einfach verwirrt. Wer hätte gedacht, dass dieser so litt? Nie hätte er gedacht, dass Potter die Narbe loswerden wollte. Die, die ihn berühmt machte. Mitgefühl stieg in ihm auf und als er zu seinem Patenonkel hinüber sah, merkte er hinter der ernsten Maske, dass diesen das ganze auch nicht so kalt ließ, wie er vorgab.

"Ich hab Nächte lang gesucht, bis ich schließlich auf diesen Zauber kam. Es war ein Zauber, der Blockaden zerstören kann und ich dachte, vielleicht würde es helfen. Nachdem ich den Spruch ausgesprochen hatte wurde ich bewusstlos und als ich wieder erwachte blicke ich in dieses Abbild. Natürlich wurde ich panisch, doch dann sprach ich einfach einen Illusionszauber über mich und keiner bemerkte etwas.", erklärte Harry weiter und endete mit einen kleinen Seufzer. Kurz wischte er sich die Tränen von den Wangen und richtete sich dann wieder auf.

Severus nickte verständlich und blickte nachdenklich auf den Jungen. Nichts erinnerte ihn mehr an den begeisterten, lebenslustigen Jungen vor 5 Jahren und er fragte sich, ob er ihn vielleicht doch ungerecht behandelt hatte. Potter wollte nie berühmt sein. Niemand hatte ihn gefragt. Es wurde einfach von dem Schicksal bestimmt und er musste sich diesem beugen. Nichts erinnerte ihn an James Potter und er hatte ihn die ganze Zeit gehasste, weil er James Sohn war.

"Du weißt nun das du ein Vampir bist und das bedeutet, dass deine Eltern nicht die Potters sein können.", sagte Severus. Er wollte es dem Jungen so schonend wie möglich beibringen. Sein ganzes Weltbild war schließlich ins wanken geraten und er hoffte nur, der Junge würde dies überstehen.

"Ich weiß. Ich bin ein geborener Vampir, soviel hab ich auch schon herausbekommen und meine angeblichen Eltern waren keine Vampire.", stimmte Harry ihm nun leise zu und ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten. Alles war eine Lüge. Nichts stimmte. Die angebliche Begabung Quidditch zu spielen, die er von James geerbt hatte oder Lilys Augen. Alles war eine einzige große Lüge.

"Das größere Problem ist jedoch, das du weil du ein Vampir bist, Blut brauchst und das erste Mal musst du von deinem Vater trinken, wie jeder Vampir, der erst erwacht ist. Aber wir wissen schließlich nicht, wer dein Vater ist. Du musst Blut trinken, sonst wird dein Körper immer schwächer als er so schon ist.", erklärte Severus Harry nun den Stand der Dinge und sah ihn besorgt an. Er wusste selbst nicht, was er machen sollte. Er konnte dem Jungen nicht helfen.

"Heißt das, ich werde sterben?", fragte Harry nun direkt und sah Severus still an.

"Wenn du in nächster Zeit nicht das Blut zu dir nimmst, dann ja.", sprach Severus nun leise.

Harry sprang nun auf und holte tief Luft. Er würde sterben. Vielleicht war das ja auch eine Erlösung, die ihm das Schicksal schenkte. Es würde ihn von all dem Leid und Schmerz in seiner Seele erlösen.

"Dumbledore wusste was ich bin. Er weiß es sicher. Er hat mir das angetan.", fauchte Harry nun aufgebrachte, bekam jedoch nicht mit wie seine Augen wieder anfingen rot zu leuchten. Sein Zorn war wieder da und schenkte seinem Körper neue Kraft. Er spürte das Kribbeln, das durch seinen Körper schoss und ihn stärkte.

"Beruhig dich, Harry. Wir werden schon eine Lösung finden.", sprach Draco nun auf ihn ein und benutze absichtlich seinen Vornamen um durch seine Maske aus Zorn zu dringen. Langsam kam er auf den aufgebrachten Vampir zu.

"Eine Lösung? Ich werde sterben. Ich weiß nicht wer meine Eltern waren und wer sagt, dass meine Eltern überhaupt noch am Leben sind. Mein ganzes Leben ist eine Lüge.", schrie Harry nun den Blonden an. Er ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten. Der Zorn wallte durch seinen Körper und lies ihn erzittern.

"Beruhigen dich Potter. Wir haben noch Zeit, also hören sie auf so negativ zu denken.", befahl ihm nun ein Zaubertrankprofessor, der merkte, dass er anders nicht an den Jungen herankam. Harry verfiel in Panik. Verständlich, aber unter diesen Umständen war es nicht angebracht.

"Hey, das wird schon wieder.", meinte nun Draco mitfühlend und sah in die grünen Augen, die all den Schmerz widerspiegelten. Sanft strich er ihm eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht und lächelte ihn mitfühlend an.

Harry lächelte traurig zurück und beruhigte sich langsam wieder. Er hätte nie angenommen, dass Draco unter seiner kalten Maske auch Gefühle wie Mitgefühl empfinden konnte. Vielleicht hatte er sich in dem Menschen doch getäuscht. Er wusste nicht mehr was richtig oder falsch war und das untypische Verhalten von Malfoy und Snape half ihm auch nicht gerade.

"Du solltest langsam schlafen gehen. Aber vorher will ich wissen, woher die Verletzungen kamen.", wollte Snape nun wissen und sah den jungen Vampir ernst an. Er wusste, dass dieser völlig fertig war, aber sie mussten das jetzt klären und so konnte er sich nachher erholen. Wenn heute alles geklärt werden würde, müssten sie sich nicht mehr später damit befassen und er konnte langsam anfangen, das ganze zu verarbeiten. Obwohl Severus sich nicht sicher war ob er das jemals konnte.

Harry sah traurig zu Boden und wünschte sich nichts anderes, als jetzt einfach schlafen zu können und alles zu vergessen.

"Die sind von Vernon."; erklärte Harry kurz und bündig und stand nun auf. Sie brauchten nicht mehr wissen als nötig. 

"Seit wann geht das schon so?", fragte Severus einfach weiter und zeigte dem Jungen somit, dass das Gespräch noch nicht beendet war und er sich nicht einfach so aus der Affäre ziehen konnte.

"Dieses Jahr ist es schlimmer geworden als sonst.", antwortete Harry einfach und sah seinen Lehrer nun flehend an, dieser nickte kurz und erhob sich jetzt auch.

"Die anderen werden nichts sagen, sie glauben du hast Strafarbeit. Ich werde Dumbledore nichts erzählen.", erklärte Severus und führte den Jungen zur Tür, aber nicht bevor er ihn noch schnell mit dem Illusionszauber belegte.

Harry nickte und wollte gerade verschwinden als Severus ihn aufhielt und ernst anblickte. "Wir helfen dir, vergiss das nicht, es ist noch nichts verloren. Du bist jetzt nicht mehr allein."

Harry sah ihn verwundert an, bevor sich ein kleines Lächeln auf seinen Lippen ausbreitet und er ein leises "Danke" hauchte und in der Dunkelheit des Ganges verschwand.

Hoffe der Teil hat euch wieder gefallen und Danke noch mal an alle Leser und Kommischreibe. Freu mich über jede Art von Kommi und es fördert das weiter schreiben g

Wünsch euch noch einen schönen Tag

Ganz Liebe Grüße

Eure Sweetiii


	6. Chapter 6

**VAMPIRE UND IHRE EIGENSCHAFTEN**

Harrys Blick verließ Professor Binns, dessen monotone Stimme ihn fast zum einschlafen brachte. Er war immer noch müde von gestern und war gleich eingeschlafen nachdem er im Schlafsaal angekommen war. Ron hatte nur kurz den Kopf, gehoben, als er sich ins Bett gelegt hatte, war aber gleich wieder eingeschlafen. Es war Harry nur recht gewesen, den das Letzte was er jetzt brauchen würde, waren unangenehme Fragen. Fragen, auf die er nicht mal selbst eine Antwort wusste. 

Seine Nase nahm plötzlich einen süßlichen Duft war und er sah sich verwirrt um. Neben ihn saß Seamus der ihn kurz verwirrt anschaute, bevor er sich wieder dem Unterricht widmete. Harry ignorierte einfach seinen Blick und lehnte sich leichte zu ihm hinüber. Der Geruch wurde stärker und Harry sah überrascht zu Seamus auf. Wieso roch dieser so süßlich? 

"Was machst du da?", wollte Seamus nun wissen und sah seinen Freund komisch an.

Harry lächelte leicht verlegen und kratzte sich peinlich berührt am Hinterkopf. "Nichts!"

Der süßliche Duft wurde wieder schwächer, als er sich wieder zurücksetzte. Was war das bloß. Entweder trug Seamus seit neustem Mädchenparfum, oder es lag an ihm. Vielleicht wieder so eine Sache mit den Vampirsinnen. Genauso wie er heute früh entdeckt hatte, dass er auch ohne Brille normal sehen konnte, aber er hatte sie zur Tarnung aufbehalten.

Sein Blick wanderte kurz zu Draco Malfoy, der weiter hinten mit seinem Freund Blaise Zabini saß und die sich scheinbar genauso langweilten wie der Rest der Klasse. Nichts war mehr zusehen von dem netten mitfühlenden Draco Malfoy, den er gestern kennen gelernt hatte und Harry fragte sich, ob Draco wohl zu seinen alten Gewohnheiten ihm gegenüber zurückgreifen würde. Natürlich war es zu auffällig wenn sie sich plötzlich anderes behandeln würden, aber vielleicht würde Draco sich ein bisschen zurückhalten und ihn nicht andauernd beleidigen.

Ein Kribbeln breitet sich in seinem Körper aus, als Blaise an ihm vorbeiging und er roch wieder diesen süßlichen Duft, doch nun noch intensiver, als bei Seamus. Es machte ihn fast wahnsinnig und er spürte, wie der Vampir langsam in ihm erwachte. Seine Augen waren plötzlich auf Blaise fixiert und ein leises Knurren verließ seine Kehle. Der Duft vernebelte ihn und seine Sinne waren betäubt. Primitive Gefühle machten sich in ihm breit und am liebsten hätte sich sein Vampir sofort auf Blaise gestürzt.

"Hast du gerade geknurrt?", riss ihn Seamus nun aus den Gedanken und Harry sah ihn überrascht an, bevor er seine Sachen schnappte und aus dem Klassenzimmer rannte. Weg von dem Verlangen, das sich in seinem Körper breit gemacht hatte. Er ignorierte die Rufe seines Lehrers und versteckte sich auf der nächsten Jungentoilette.

Verwirrt rutschte er die Wand hinunter und vergrub seine Hände in seinem Gesicht. Er spürte ein ungestilltes Verlangen in sich, das immer mehr Besitz von ihm ergriff. Er wusste nicht, was gerade mit seinem Körper passierte und er wollte es auch gar nicht wissen. Er hatte Angst. Angst vor sich selbst und vor dem, was er machen würde.

"Potter?", erklang nun die bekannte Stimme von Malfoy, der nun auch die Toilette betrat. Seine Stimme klang kalt und schneidend und Harry zuckte leicht zusammen.

Er wollte Draco jetzt nicht sehen. Er wollte niemanden sehen. Allmählich verlor er die Kontrolle über seinen Körper und er konnte nichts dagegen unternehmen.

"Ich weiß, dass du da bist, Potter. Ich hab dich hier rein laufen sehen.", redete Draco einfach weiter und sah sich suchend auf der Toilette um. Er hatte keine Ahnung, warum Harry plötzlich die Klasse verlassen hatte und er war ziemlich genervt, weil Binns ihn auserwählt hatte, nach dem Goldjungen zu suchen. Er war müde von gestern und Kopfweh hatte er auch und jetzt durfte er auch noch Verstecken mit Harry spielen.

"Verschwinde!"; rief dieser laut und Draco konnte deutlich die Verzweiflung in der Stimme wahrnehmen. Er ging der Stimme nach und fand Harry hinter einem Waschbecken, in der Ecke kauernd, vor. Mitgefühl stieg in Draco auf, als er die Tränenspuren auf Harrys Wangen erkannte und er bereute, dass er so einen harten Ton angeschnitten hatte, obwohl er wusste, in welcher Verfassung sich der kleine Vampir befand.

"Hey, was ist denn los?"; wollte Draco nun wissen und seine Stimme nahm einen sanften Ton an. Er wollte Harry nicht noch mehr verschrecken, als dieser eh schon war.

"Nicht näher kommen."; befahl Harry leicht panisch und sprang nun auf. Er stolperte ein paar Schritte von Draco zurück und hielt sich schwer atmend an dem Waschbecken fest.

"Wieso nicht?", fragte Draco nun leicht verwirrt und sah Harry besorgt an.

"Ich hab keine Kontrolle mehr über meinen Körper. Ich wollte Blaise beißen. Dieser süßliche Duft, er hat mich wahnsinnig gemacht.", erzählte Harry leise und sein Körper fing an unkontrolliert zu zittern.

Nun verstand Draco. Harry verlangte nach Blut. Er hatte den Geruch von Blut vernommen und der Geruch war bei Vampiren wie Blaise und Draco besonders stark, da diese noch ungebunden waren.

"Harry, das ist ganz normal. Alle Vampire nehmen diesen Geruch war. Es ist das Blut, das wir riechen und bei Vampiren ist dieser Duft besonders stark, wenn sie noch keine Bindung eingegangen sind. So weiß man, ob sie noch ungebunden sind. Dein Körper reagiert so stark darauf, weil du noch kein Blut zu dir genommen hast, das schwächt dich. Wenn du erst mal deine vollständige Erwachung hinter dir hast.", versuchte Draco dem jungen Vampir sanft zu erklären und trat noch ein paar Schritte auf diesen zu.

Harry nahm plötzlich wieder diesen süßlichen Geruch war und so schnell konnte Draco gar nicht reagieren, da fand er sich auch schon gegen die Wand der Toilette gepresst wieder. Harry nahm nichts mehr war, außer diesen wundervollen Geruch, der ihn drohte zu verschlingen. Der Vampir nahm einfach die Kontrolle über ihn und er vergrub seinen Kopf am Hals von Draco.

Draco atmete überrascht auf, als er die kalten Kacheln an seinen Rücken spürte und seine Hände festgehalten über seinen Kopf vorfand. Harry war einfach zu schnell gewesen, als das er noch hätte reagieren können. Sein Blick wanderte zu dem Schwarzhaarigen und er stellte fest, das nicht mehr Harry Potter vor ihm stand, sondern ein Vampir. Der Illusionszauber war verschwunden und schwarze lange Haare fielen Harry über die Schultern.

Seine grünen Augen fixierten Draco, bevor er seinen Kopf in dessen Halsbeuge legte. Draco spürte, wie sein Herz anfing schneller zu klopfen und gegen seinen Brustkorb hämmerte, als er die Nähe des Schwarzhaarigen war nahm. Er roch nun den verführerischen Geruch von diesem und stöhnte leise auf. Der Geruch war so intensiv, dass er sich selbst kaum dagegen wehren konnte und ihm kaum widerstehen. Er spürte den Atem des anderen an seinem Hals und seiner wurde automatisch schneller. Ein Kribbeln zog sich durch seinen Körper und er keuchte leise auf, als die Zunge von Harry hervorschnellte und sanft über die empfindliche Stelle seines Halses leckte.

"Harry."; seufzte Draco und versuchte so gut es ging, dem Schwarzhaarigen wieder zu Vernunft zu bringen. Harry durfte sein Blut nicht trinken. Er würde in eine Starre verfallen von der ihn niemand erlösen konnte. Draco konnte sich nicht mehr bewegen, aber das lag weniger daran, dass Harry ihn festhielt, als das sein Körper auf die Berührungen von Harry reagierte und sich nicht dagegen zur Wehr setzte.

"Ich kann nicht anders... Dein Geruch ist einfach...Oh Gott", murmelte Harry und leckte noch einmal kurz über die sanfte Haut des Slytherins und kostete dessen Geschmack, bevor er all seine letzte Kraft zusammen nahm und sich von dem Blonden löste. 

Draco stand ein paar Sekunden erstarrt dem kleinen Vampir gegenüber, bevor er seine Gefühle wieder unter Kontrolle hatte und einmal tief durchatmete. "Du musst dich zusammenreissen. Ein Schluck eines anderen und du fällst in eine Starre."

Harry nickte betroffen und sah peinlich berührt zu Boden. Er hatte wieder mal die Kontrolle verloren und genau Malfoy gegenüber. Ob das jetzt gut war, weil dieser Gott sei Dank wusste was er war, oder schlecht weil es genau Draco war, der Slytherin-Prinz, wusste er nicht.

"Du bist auch ein Vampir?", fragte Harry obwohl es eher eine Feststellung war. Er hatte genauso süßlich wie Blaise gerochen.

"Ja.", antwortete Draco nickend und sah den jungen Vampir besorgt an. "Geht´s wieder?"

"Ja, ich bin nur etwas geschockt."; gestand Harry und ging noch ein paar Schritte zurück, als hätte er Angst noch mal über Draco herzufallen. "Es tut mir Leid. Ich wollte das wirklich nicht, ich hab einfach die Kontrolle verloren."

"Hey, macht ja nichts. Es ist ja nichts passiert, aber du musst dagegen ankämpfen. Du darfst nicht aufgeben sonst bist du verloren.", versuchte Draco ihn nun zu beruhigen und sah ihn leicht lächelnd an.

"Ich hab Angst. Angst vor mir selbst, was ich anstellen könnte."; schluchzte Harry jetzt und Tränen sammelte sich wieder in seinen Augen. Traurig schlug er seine Hände vor das Gesicht und drehte sich mit dem Rücken zu dem Blonden. Er sollte ihn nicht so sehen. "Vor einen Monat dachte ich, Voldemort ist es vor dem ich am meisten Angst habe und nun bin ich es selbst."

Draco kam sich ziemlich hilflos vor, als Harry ihn verzweifelt und hilfesuchend ansah. Er konnte ihm leider nicht helfen. Niemand konnte das. Er musste alleine damit fertig werden. Langsam kam Draco auf ihn zu und war bereit jeden Moment auszuweichen falls der junge Vampir wieder auf ihn losgehen würde.

"Komm bitte nicht näher."; bat Harry ihn nun und rutschte einen paar Meter zurück, als der süßliche Geruch wieder in seine Nase drang. Er spürte wie sein Vampir drohte zu erwachen und keuchte erschrocken auf.

"Kämpf dagegen an. Du kannst das Verlangen unterdrücken.", sprach Draco auf ihn ein und sah in die ganze Zeit in die grünen geweiteten Augen, die ihn verzweifelt anblickten.

Harry konzentrierte sich und versank in den grauen Augen, die ihn sanft ansahen. Er spürte wie der Vampir versuchte die Oberhand zu gewinnen und das Blut des anderen wollte. Doch er kämpfte dagegen an und brach den Blickkontakt zu Draco nicht ab. Langsam spürte er wie sein Vampir sich wieder beruhigten und er sich in Dracos Armen wieder fand.

"Es wird alles wieder gut.", flüsterte Draco ihn nun zu und streichelte ihm sanft durchs schwarze lange Haar. Beruhigend streichelte er dem Schwarzhaarigen sanft über den Rücken, der sich in seinem dunkelgrünen Hemd festkrallte und leise zu weinen anfing.

Harry fühlte sich sicher in den Armen des Blonden und kuschelte sich unbewusst enger an diesen. Nie hätte er gedacht in den Armen seines Feindes zu liegen und sich von diesem trösten zu lassen. Aber er hatten in den letzten Tagen Seiten an dem Blonden kennen gelernt, die alles in seinen Kopf über den Haufen warf. Die seine Meinung, über den Slytherin, grundlegend geändert hatten.

Draco legte sein Kinn auf den Kopf von Harry und lächelte amüsiert. Er hatte gerade seinen ärgsten Feind in den Armen und anstatt ihn zu töten, wie es sich so viele Schwarzmagier wünschten, tröstete er diesen und versuchte ihn zu helfen so gut er konnte. Doch seit gestern hatte Harry das gesamte Weltbild von ihm durcheinander gebracht. Er hätte nie gedacht, dass der Junge so litt und irgendwie hatte das Leid von Harry etwas in ihm berührt, dass ihn zu solchen Gefühlen bewegte.

Er wollte Harry einfach nicht traurig sehen und jetzt, wo er Hilfe am nötigsten hatte, ihn nicht im Stich lassen. Verwirrt schüttelte er den Kopf und löste sich nun vom den Schwarzhaarigen.

Die grünen Augen blickten ihn dankbar an und Draco lächelte leicht, als er ihm sanft die Tränen von den Wangen wegwischte. "Kopf hoch Kleiner."

Harry nickte nur und erwiderte das kleine Lächeln. "Danke."

"Wofür?", fragte Draco nun und half ihm wieder auf die Beine.

"Für alles. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass wir uns mal verstehen würden.", gestand Harry nun und sah Draco ernst an.

"Ich weiß was du meinst.", stimmte Draco ihm zu und richtete nun sein Hemd wieder, welches Harry ein bisschen verunstaltet hatte. Es wunderte ihn, dass es ihn nicht störte, denn normalerweise hasste er es, wenn jemand an seine Sache ging.

"Wir sollten uns langsam auf den Weg machen. Wir haben gleich Zaubertränke und du weißt doch, wie sehr Severus es hasst wenn man zu spät kommt.", meinte Draco nun bestimmt und Harry nickte zustimmend. 

Einige Minuten standen sie sich unschlüssig gegenüber, bevor Harry die Stille durchbrach. "Du solltest vorgehen sonst sieht uns noch wer zusammen.".

"Ok! Pass auf dich auf, falls irgendwas nicht stimmt, schreib mir eine Eule."; schlug Draco ihm nun vor und Harry nickte lächelnd.

Draco nickte kurz, bevor er sich auf den Weg machte und die Toilette verließ. Überrascht stellte er fest, dass Blaise auf ihn gewartete hatte und ihn neugierig musterte.

"Darf man erfahren was du so lange mit Potter auf dieser Toilette gemacht hast?", wollte dieser nun wissen, als sie sich auf den Weg in den Kerker machten.

"Nicht wieso. Binns hat mir befohlen nach ihm zu sehen und das hab ich gemacht.", log Draco und konnte seinen besten Freund nicht in die Augen sehen, wusste er doch, dass dieser sofort merken würde, dass etwas nicht stimmte, dafür kannte Blaise ihn zu gut.

"Ist Potter ein Vampir?", platzte es nun aus Blaise heraus und er beobachtete genau die Reaktion von Draco, der merklich zusammenzuckte. "Also doch!"

Draco nickte nur und sah seinen Freund ernst an. "Hör zu es darf keiner erfahren. Wie hast du es überhaupt bemerkt?"

"Sein Geruch. Im Klassenzimmer als ich an ihm vorbeiging, hab ich es gerochen. Er war so verführerisch.", schwärmte Blaise nun und schloss kurz die Augen. Er hatte so etwas noch nie gerochen und am liebsten hätte er sich gleich auf Harry gestürzt.

"Ja, sein Vampir ist durchgebrochen. Normalerweise verhindert ein Illusionszauber das man ihn als Vampir erkennt.", erklärte nun Draco und sah seinen Freund leicht sauer an, als dieser anfing für Harry zu schwärmen. Irgendwie passte ihm das ganz und gar nicht.

"Aber wie kann das sein, dass Potter ein Vampir ist?", wollte Blaise nun wissen und sah Draco neugierig an.

"Ich erklär dir alles später hier könnte uns wer belauschen. Kein Wort zu niemanden."; befahl Draco, bevor sie zu den anderen Slytherins traten.

Severus wartete bis die letzten Schüler den Klassenraum verlassen hatten und sah Potter noch mal kurz nach, um sich zu versichern, dass es diesem schon besser ging. Schließlich machte er sich auf den Weg in seine Privatgemächer und reiste mit Hilfe eines Portschlüssels auf Riddel Manor, da er nicht apparieren konnte. In Hogwarts musste er zu solchen Mittel zurückgreifen, auch wenn er es hasste mit einem Portschlüssel zu reisen.

Alls er in der Eingangshalle von Riddel Manor stand, schüttelte er einmal kurz den Kopf, da ihm immer noch ein bisschen schwummrig von der Reise war.

Mit schnellen Schritten eilte er dann zu Toms Arbeitszimmer. Er hatte nicht viel Zeit, denn sonst würde Dumbledore seine Abwesenheit bemerken. Er wusste noch immer nicht, wie er am besten an die Sache herangehen konnte und Tom das erklären sollte, doch es würde ihm schon irgendwas einfallen.

Er klopfte kurz an die hölzerne Eingangstür und dann trat er einfach ein. Tom saß hinter seinem großen Schreibtisch und davor sein alter Freund Lucius. Beiden sah nun auf, als Severus den Raum betrat.

"Severus! Ich hab mit dir eigentlich nicht vor nächster Woche gerechnet.", begrüßte Tom ihn nun und sah ihn überrascht an. 

Severus nickte nur und sah seinen Meister ernst an. Dieser lass gerade einen Artikel über sich selbst in dem er wohl als kaltblütiger Mörder beschrieben wurde. Er wusste, dass Tom nicht so gewalttätig war, wie andere vermuteten. Er kämpfte nur für die Rechte der Schwarzmagier, die in der Gesellschaft einfach keine Anerkennung bekamen.

Seine Gedanken wanderten nun und er musterte kurz Tom. Sein Blick glitt über seine Meister, dessen schwarze Haare zu einem eleganten Zopf zusammengebunden waren. Er musste zugeben, die Ähnlichkeit zu Harry in seiner wahren Gestallt war da, außer die Augen Tom hatte braune Augen im Gegensatz zu Harrys smaragdgrünen Augen. 

"Ich bin mit einem wichtigen Anliegen bei dir Tom.", erklärte Severus nun und sah seinen Meister ernst an.

"Mit welchem?", wollte dieser nun wissen und war nun genauso ernst geworden wie Severus. Er sah seinem alten Freund an, dass dieser ziemlich nervös war und er fragte sich was dieser wohl von ihm wollte, dass er so aus dem Konzept gebracht wurde.

"Geht´s dir gut?", wollte Lucius nun wissen, der das Verhalten von Severus genauso merkwürdig fand, wie Tom. Eigentlich wollte er gerade mit Tom über das nächste Todesessertreffen sprechen, das nächste Woche stattfinden würde.

"Ja."; antworte dieser nur knapp und blieb mitten im Raum stehen.

"Tom hast du Kinder?", fragte Severus einfach gerade aus und sah wie sich die Augen von Tom überrascht weiteten.

So wie geht ein Teil zu Ende und ich weiß eignige werden mich verfluchen für das gemeine Ende, aber es geht bald weiter versprochen.. Hoffe der TEil hat euch gefallen und ich wollt mehr. Würd mich über Kommis freuen zwinker


	7. Chapter 7

GEHEIMNISSE WERDEN GELÜFTET

"Kinder?", wiederholte Tom und starrte ihn entgeistert an. "Wie kommst du darauf?"

"Beantworte bitte meine Frage Tom. Es ist wichtig!", bat Severus nun mit ernstem Gesichtsausdruck.

"Was soll das werde?", wollte Tom nun wissen und seine Stimme war kalt wie Eis. Durch seine Augen, die rot aufleuchteten, erkannte man, dass er wohl ziemlich wütend wurde bei dieser persönlichen Frage.

Severus und Lucius zuckten ängstlich zusammen, als sie die Stimmungsschwankung von Tom bemerkten.

Lucius sah Severus mahnend an, doch dieser reagierte nicht auf die Warnung Tom nicht weiter zu reizen. Harry ging es immer schlechter und jede Minute, die verging brachte ihn immer mehr in Lebensgefahr. Er brauchte dringender das Blut, als er annahm. Severus wollte ihn nicht beunruhigen und hatte ihm nicht erklärt, dass es ziemlich kritisch um ihn stand. Wenn er nicht bald seine Eltern fand, würde sein Körper in einen ewigen Schlaf fallen.

"My Lord.", benutzte Severus absichtlich die höfliche Anrede, um Tom zu beruhigen. "Ich würde euch nicht fragen, wenn es nicht wichtig wäre."

Tom beruhigte sich allmählich wieder und atmete tief durch. Er wusste sein Freund wollte ihn nicht beleidigen. Er stand seufzend auf, da er viel zu unruhig war um nun still hinter seinem Schreibtisch zu sitzen. Severus sprach ein Kapitel in seinem Leben an, das er am liebsten vergessen wollte. Der Schmerz war einfach zu groß. Und Schmerz und Trauer konnte er sich nicht leisten, denn es waren Schwächen, die der Feind sich zu seinen Nutzen machen konnte. Er wollte gar nicht an den Tag denken, der sein Leben wohl für immer verändert hatte. Seit diesem Tag, ließ er keinen Menschen mehr zu nahe an sich heran. Eine Mauer war um sein Herz errichtet, so dass es keiner mehr erobern konnte.

"Ja, ich hatte einmal ein Kind.", antwortete Tom nun ehrlich und seine Stimme war kaum zu vernehmen so leise klang sie. Fast wie ein Hauch aus Gefühlen, die aus seiner tiefen Seele drangen.

Sein Blick war stur auf den Boden gerichtet. Er wollte nicht, dass seine engsten Verbündeten die widerspenstigen Gefühle in seinen Augen sahen.

"Was?", rief Lucius überrascht aus und blickte seinen Meister ungläubig an. "Aber ich dachte nach Adrian warst du nicht mehr gebunden."

"Das war ich auch nicht. Es war auch das Kind von Adrian und mir. Er war schwanger und hat mir einen Sohn geschenkt. Wir haben es damals geheim gehalten, da es schwere Zeiten waren, wie ihr euch sicher erinnern könnt. Als Adrian damals von den Mitgliedern des Phönixordens getötet wurde, endete auch das Leben meines einzigen Sohnes. Ich hab nie wieder ein Wort über ihn verloren.", erzählte Tom leise und vergrub seine Hände verzweifelt in den Haaren. Bilder stiegen vor seinen inneren Augen auf. Bilder, die er ein Leben lang versucht hatte zu vergessen. Er presste fest die Augen zusammen und versuchte die schrecklichen Erinnerungen aus seinem Kopf zu vertreiben.

Severus sah seinen Meister nachdenklich an. Es bestand kein Zweifel mehr darin wessen Sohn Harry war. Nur wie sollte er Tom nun beibringen, das genau der Junge, der sein schlimmster Feind war und den er schon so oft versucht hatte zu töten, gerade sein einziger Sohn ist.

Severus holte tief Luft, bevor er anfing zu sprechen. "Ich glaube, dein Sohn ist noch am Leben Tom. Ich hab die Vermutung, dass wir alle von Dumbledore hereingelegt wurden."

Stille herrschte plötzlich im Raum und alle Augenpaare waren auf den Tränkemeister gerichtet. Tom starrte ihn ungläubig und überrascht an.

"Aber ich hab seine Leiche gesehen.", murmelte Tom niedergeschlagen und wusste nicht mehr was er glauben sollte.

"Ich vermute, dass das alles nur Show war. Sie haben übel mit uns gespielt. Ich kann dir versichern, dein Sohn lebt. Der Junge bekommt dieselben roten Augen, wie du, wenn er wütend ist. Er hat dieselben schwarzen Haare. Das Gesicht hat er von Adrian und auch die grünen Augen hat er von ihm, soweit ich das beurteile kann.", erzählte Severus ernst und runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn.

"Aber wer?", fragte Lucius, denn er merkte, dass Tom ziemlich aufgelöst war. Er hatte seinen Meister noch nie so gesehen. Sicher Tom öffnete sich ihnen mehr, als er es vor den Todesessern tat, denn dort war er immer kalt und hart. Sie kannten seine andere Seite, auch wenn er ihnen gegenüber geringe Anzahl von Gefühlen zeigte. Doch nun schien er ziemlich aufgelöst zu sein, aber er konnte es verstehen, man bekam schließlich nicht jeden Tag gesagt, dass sein tot geglaubter Sohn scheinbar am Leben war.

"Ich kenn ihn genauso gut wie ihr. Ihr müsst wissen jemand hat eine Blockade über ihn gelegt, so, das er anders aussah.", erklärte Severus vorerst und sah Tom tief in die Augen, bevor er den nächsten Satz aussprach. "Es ist Harry Potter."

Tom starrte ihn mit großen Augen an und sein Mund stand geschockt offen. Man konnte deutlich den Schmerz in den Augen des Dunklen Lords erkennen. Voldemort, der eigentlich immer gefasst und hart war, sah nun ziemlich hilflos aus und rührte sich nicht. Er spürte wie die Kraft ihn verließ und er langsam zusammen sackte. 

"Warte mal!", rief Lucius ungläubig aus und wandte sich nun an Severus. Der Schock stand ihm deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben. "Harry Potter. Der Harry Potter. Der Schwarzhaarige todesmutige, freche Junge?"

Als Severus nur nickte schüttelte Lucius nur ungläubig den Kopf. Harry Potter war der Sohn seines Potters. Harry Potter den er versucht hatte mit einem Unverzeihlichen umzubringen. Der Harry Potter der ihm seinen Hauselfen gestohlen hatte. Er hatte versucht den Sohn seines Meisters umzubringen. Ein ungutes Gefühl breitet sich in ihm aus und er konnte er nicht fassen.

Severus sah nun zu seinen alten Freund bemerkte, dass der Blonde völlig neben sich stand und einfach nur in die Luft starrte.

Wahrscheinlich hätte er genauso reagiert. Mit Unglauben und Schock, wenn er nicht schon die Vermutung gehabt hätte. Die Sache war viel zu offensichtlich gewesen, als das Severus noch daran zweifeln hätte können. Vielleicht wollte er es nicht wahrhaben, doch nun wusste er es mit hundertprozentiger Sicherheit. Harry war Toms Sohn. Harry war der neue junge Lord.

"Aber das ist unmöglich.", flüsterte Tom geschockt und seine Augen starrten ins Leere. Harry Potter war sein Sohn. Harry Potter, den er seit 5 Jahren versuchte zu töten, war sein Sohn. Der Sohn von Adrian und ihm. Sein Körper fühlte sich kraftlos an, als würde er plötzlich eine Last von einer Tonne auf seinen Schultern tragen. Sein Herz fing an zu stechen und er spürte wie sein Kopf plötzlich wie leer gefegt war.

"Tom?", sprach Lucius vorsichtig den fertigen Vampir an, der noch immer auf den Boden saß und vor sich hin starrte.

"Er kann nicht mein Sohn sein. Ich hätte es gemerkt. Er muss schließlich ein Vampir sein.", sprach Tom einfach weiter und sah Severus nun verwirrt an.

Dieser Lächelte ihn beruhigend an und erklärte. "Die Blockade war zu stark. Er ist ein Vampir, Tom, und er braucht dringend deine Hilfe."

"Warum?", wollte dieser nun wissen und sah erstaunt auf. Langsam fasste er sich wieder und setzte sich, mit Hilfe von Lucius, wieder hinter seinen Schreibtisch. Der Schock saß einfach noch zu tief und er konnte jetzt einfach noch nicht wahr haben, dass Harry sein Sohn war. 

"Harrys Vampir ist im Sommer, zu seinem sechzehnten Geburtstag, erwacht und er muss bald dein Blut trinken. Sein Körper wird immer schwächer und er kann sich kaum noch auf den Beine halten.", erklärte Severus und Tom zum Verständnis, aber der schien ziemlich geistesabwesend.

"Ich kann es einfach nicht glauben. Seit 6 Jahren versuche ich meinen eigenen Sohn umzubringen.", seufzte Tom und strich sich nervös durchs Haar. Er war froh, dass er heute kein Treffen mehr vor sich hatte, er wäre viel zu aufgewühlt gewesen um sich noch auf andere Sachen zu konzentrieren. Langsam nahm sein Gehirn die Informationen war und er versuchte dies alles zu verarbeiten.

"Es würde so einiges erklären. Zum Beispiel, dass du ihn nicht töten konntest mit dem Avada Kedavra. Du kannst schließlich deinen eigenen Sohn nicht umbringen, in dem das Blut eines Slytherin fließt. Oder das sein Blut dich verjüngt hat.", mischte Lucius sich nun nachdenklich in das Gespräch ein und Severus nickte zustimmend.

"Ich nehme mal an Dumbledore wollte den Jungen gegen dich wenden, denn er wäre eine zu große Gefahr gewesen, wenn er mit schwarzer Magie aufgewachsen wäre.", vermutete Severus und sah Tom ernst an.

"Weiß er es schon? Weiß er wer sei Vater ist?", sprach Tom nun das aus, was ihm die ganze Zeit durch den Kopf schwirrte.

"Nein. Ich wusste ja selbst nicht, dass er dein Sohn ist. Draco und ich hatten einfach die Vermutung als wir seinen roten Augen gesehen haben.", erklärte Severus seufzend und wusste selbst nicht wie er es Harry beibringen sollte. Schließlich war sein Vater sein größter Feind. Jemand, der versucht hatte ihn umzubringen.

"Er wird es niemals akzeptieren.", meinte Tom nun bestimmt und seufzte Verzweifelt. "Er wird mich niemals als sein Vater akzeptieren, nicht nachdem, was ich ihm alles angetan habe. Aber ich wusste es nicht. Ich wusste es doch nicht!"

"Das wissen wir Tom.", versuchte Lucius seinen Meister zu beruhigen, da es ihm unheimlich war diesen in so einer Verfassung zu erleben.

"Ob er es akzeptiert oder nicht, ist im Moment nicht so wichtig, meine größte Sorge besteht darin, dass er sich weigern wird von deinem Blut zu trinken. Das bedeutet seinen Tod.", meinte Severus ernst und seufzte leise.

"Wie bekommen wir ihn hierher?", wollte Lucius nun wissen.

"Ich würde vorschlagen. Ich sag ihm einfach ich habe seinen Eltern gefunden und bring ihn hierher. Ich werde es so aussehen lassen, als hätte er eine Strafarbeit und so fällt niemanden auf, dass wir verschwinden. Wenn er hier ist werden wir weiter sehen.", schlug Severus vor und die Beiden nickten zustimmend.

"Gut. Ich danke dir, Severus. Du hast mir nicht nur meinen Sohn zurückgebracht, du hast mich auch davor bewahrt ihn umzubringen.", bedankte sich Tom nun ehrlich bei ihm und schenkte ihm ein dankbares Lächeln. "Ich hoffe euch ist klar, dass das Gesagte den Raum nicht verlässt, verstanden?"

Severus nickte kurz und verschwand dann aus dem Arbeitszimmer.

"Lucius würdest du mich nun alleine lassen.", befahl Tom und Lucius nickte verständlich und verschwand mit einem lauten Plopp.

Tom lehnte sich seufzend in den Sessel zurück und schloss müde die Augen. Sein Leben hatte sich plötzlich verändert und das nur wegen eines Namens. Wegen eines Jungen. Harry Potter. 

Harry starrte gedankenverloren auf den See, der sich vor ihm erstreckte. Er saß genau an der Stelle an der Sirius damals gelegen hatte, als die Dementoren sie angegriffen hatten. Irgendwie fühlte er sich Sirius hier am Nächsten. 

Er war oft hier um nachzudenken und in Erinnerungen an seinen Paten zu schwelgen. Er fragte sich ob Sirius wohl gewusst hatte, dass er ein Vampir war und wenn nicht, ob er ihn wohl noch genauso lieben würde, wenn er herausfinden würde, dass nicht James Potter, sein bester Freund, sein Vater war.

Harry schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf. So viel hatte sich verändert in den letzten Monaten. All das, was er geglaubt hatte zu kennen, war plötzlich anders. Leute, denen er vertraut und die er geliebt hatte, hatten ihn verraten. Hermine und Ron gingen ihm aus dem Weg, seit er abgelehnt hatte mit ihnen zu reden. Er hatte einfach nicht die Kraft sich ihren Fragen zu stellen.

Sein Blick glitt auf den Boden und seine Hand streichelte sanft über die Stelle, wo Sirius Kopf gelegen hatte. Er war seine erste Hoffnung auf ein richtiges Leben gewesen und dann war er einfach aus seinem Leben verschwunden. So schnell wie er gekommen war.

"Da bist du. Ich hab dich schon gesucht.", riss ihn eine bekannte Stimme aus den Gedanken und Harry drehte sich überrascht um. Ein Lächeln schlich sich über seine Lippen, als er den blonden Jungen erkannte der langsam auf ihn zukam.

"Ich bin oft hier. Zum Nachdenken.", gestand Harry und lies seinen Blick wieder über den See gleiten. Die Sonne strahlte sanft auf sie nieder und Harry ließ genüsslich die Augen zufallen. Seine Seele fühlte sich viel freier an, an diesem Ort.

"Wie geht's dir?", wollte Draco nun wissen und lies sich neben Harry nieder. Sein Blick war auf das Gesicht des Schwarzhaarigen gerichtet und er sah den verträumten Ausdruck darauf. Severus hatte ihm den Auftrag gegeben Harry zu suchen und dann zu ihm zu kommen. Eigentlich wollte er Draco auch von Blaise erzählen, mit dem er heute ein ausführliches Gespräch geführt hatte. Blaise war ziemlich überrascht gewesen von den ganzen Wendungen des Geschehens, hatte aber versprochen nichts zu verraten und sogar seine Hilfe angeboten.

"Dem Zustand entsprechend.", antwortete Harry grinsend und öffnete nun seine Augen. "Hermine und Ron wollten heute mit mir sprechen, aber ich hatte einfach nicht die Kraft und die Nerven dazu. Sie wollten wissen, was wir zwei so lange auf der Toilette gemacht haben."

"Typisch Weasley und Granger.", spottete nun Draco und verzog angewidert das Gesicht. "Kümmern sich nur um sich selbst."

Harry sagte dazu nichts, da er Draco leider nicht widersprechen konnte. Sie hatten ihn schließlich nicht gefragte wie es ihm ging, oder seine Entscheidung nicht darüber zu sprechen akzeptiert.

"Bist du oft hier?", wollte Draco nun wissen und sah ihn fragend an. Er wusste zwar von dem kleinen See hier, kam aber nicht her, da er viel zu weit entfernt von Hogwarts war.

"Ich liebe diesen Platz.", gestand Harry lächelnd und seine Augen bekamen wieder dieses Gewisse funkeln. "Sirius und ich waren damals hier. Die Dementoren wollten ihn seiner Seele berauben, aber ich konnte ihn noch retten."

Draco sah ihn nachdenklich an und sah nun den traurigen Ausdruck in den grünen Augen. "Er hat dir wohl viel bedeutet."

"Er war meine einzige Chance auf eine halbwegs normale Familie. Er war der einzige Mensch, der mir das Gefühl von Liebe oder Geborgenheit gegeben hat.", erzählte Harry leise und merkte wie Tränen in ihm aufstiegen. Die Erinnerung an Sirius schmerzte ihn mehr als er zugeben mochte. Seine Brust zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen und Harry seufzte schwer.

Draco lächelte ihn traurig an und beobachtete wie hypnotisiert wie eine Träne langsam über die Wange des Schwarzhaarigen lief. Sanft strich er die Träne weg und lächelte leicht, als er in die Augen seines Gegenübers blickte.

Harry sah ihn mit großen grünen Augen an und erwiderte leicht sein Lächeln. Leicht schmiegte er sich in die Hand von Draco, die noch immer auf seiner Wange lag.

Draco spürte plötzlich die Spannung, die sich zwischen ihnen aufbaute, doch er konnte sich einfach nicht von den Augen des Schwarzhaarigen losreißen. Seine Finger strichen sanft über dessen Wange und durchs Haar.

Harry konnte nicht anders, als die Augen unter der zärtlichen Liebkosung schließen. Seine Sinne waren ganz auf die Hand konzentriert, die nun sanft über seine Stirn strich und die blitzartige Narbe nachfuhr.

Seine Haut brannte dort, wo Dracos Finger darüber strichen und ein Schauer fuhr durch seinen Körper. Er seufzte leise, als Draco zärtlich über seine andere Wange streichelte und sein Körper leicht zu kribbeln anfing. Er fühlte sich wie im Taumel der Gefühle die auf ihn nieder stürzten.

Ein Teil von ihm wollte sich losreisen und davon stürmen, ein andere wollte einfach nur die sanfte Liebkosung genießen, die er so selten bekommen hatte in seinem Leben. Er wollte einfach nur das wunderbare Gefühl der Schwerelosigkeit genießen, das sich in seinem Körper breit machte.

Draco lächelte leicht, als er sah wie Harry langsam die Augen schloss und seine Berührungen einfach nur zu genießen schien. Er reagierte auf ihn und drängte sich gegen seine Finger, als suchte er nach den zärtlichen Berührungen. Er verschlang sie regelrecht.

"Es wird alles wieder gut."; flüsterte Draco nun und wusste nicht so recht, ob Harry dies überhaupt war genommen hatte. 

Dracos Blick fiel auf sein Gesicht und er musste leicht schlucken, als er erkannte wie verlockend der kleine Vampir im Moment aussah. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war ganz entspannt und seine Wangen waren leicht gerötet. Sein Atem stieß leise aus seinem leicht geöffneten Mund.

Er musste den Drang unterdrücken den Jungen an Ort und stelle sofort zu küssen. Es war einfach zu verlockend. Ein verlangendes Ziehen machte sich in seinem Bauch breit, als er den leisen Seufzer vernahm, der Harrys Lippen entfuhr. Die Haut unter seinen Fingern fühlte sich weich und sanft an und er fragte sich ob seine Lippen genauso geschmeidig warnen, wie der Rest von ihm.

Dracos Augen fixierten plötzlich seine Finger, die sich wie von selbst zu bewegen schienen. Langsam fuhren sie auf die leicht geöffneten Lippen, von Harry zu und ehe er es verhindern konnte, konnte er das weiche Fleisch unter seinen Fingern spüren.

Er schloss zittrig die Augen und kämpfte gegen die Gefühle an, die in drohte zu verschlingen. Sicher es war kein Geheimnis das er sich zu Jungen hingezogen fühlte, doch das war Harry Potter. Der Harry Potter, den er eigentlich hassen und verachten sollte.

Schließlich riss er sich vom Gesicht des Schwarzhaarigen los und zog langsam seine Hand zurück. Sogleich blickte er in die wunderschönen grünen Augen, die ihn neugierig anblickten. Er fragte sich, ob Harry überhaupt wusste welchen Ausdruck seine Augen gerade hatten. Ein Schauer fuhr durch seinen Körper und er riss sich von Harrys Augen los. 

Harry erwachte nun auch aus seiner Trance und sprang auf. Schnell wich er einen Schritt zurück, als Draco nun auch aufstand und ihn forschend anblickte. Er wusste einfach nicht wie er auf dem plötzlichen Ansturm der Gefühle reagieren sollte. Er hatte sich einfach in den Liebkosungen des Blonden verloren und nicht darüber nachgedacht, wer ihn da eigentlich berührt.   
Harry fühlte sich plötzlich ziemlich überfordert von den Gefühlen, die Draco in ihm ausgelöst hatte und sah ihn ängstlich an.

Draco merkte sehr wohl die Verwirrung und Angst die Harry plötzlich ins Gesicht geschrieben standen und er sah so aus, als wollte er am liebsten weglaufen.

"Wir sollten uns langsam auf den Weg zurück machen. Severus will noch was Wichtiges mit uns besprechen.", unterbrach Draco nun die peinliche Stille und Harry nickte zustimmend.

Den ganzen Weg redeten sie kein Wort miteinander, viel zu sehr waren sie mit ihren eigenen Gedanken beschäftigt.

Hey hoffe der Teil hat euch wieder gefallen und ihr wollt noch mehr g Ich hoffe alle sind mit Toms Reaktion zufrieden zwinker.. Also bald geht es weiter. Ich würd mich über ein paar Kommis freuen.

Ganz Liebe Grüße

Sweetiii


	8. Chapter 8

**WICHTIG: Sorry hab gemerkt, das ich hier leider ein Kapitel ausgelassen habe ... Teil 5 wurde neu eingefügt… da ich es hier leider vergessen habe online zu stellen. verwirrt sein weiß gar nicht wie mir das passieren konnte..ihr müsst es leider nachlesen und Teil 8 ist nun der Neue…**

Zu den Vorwürfen ich würde Snakekind kopieren, kann ich nur so viel sagen, ich kannte diese Story gar nicht kannte, bevor ich beschuldigt wurde… Sicher die Fanfiction ähneln sich, da es in beiden um Vampire geht, aber ich hab meine Story schon vorgeschrieben und ihr werdet merken, das sie vollkommen voneinander abweichen… ich hoffe ich konnte das klären zwinker..

Ich möchte noch allen danken die mir so liebe Kommis geschrieben habe.. hab mich tierisch gefreut… ihr seit so lieb knuddeleuch

**BESPRECHUNG UND STREIT**

"Was glaubst du will er von uns?", wollte nun Harry wissen, als sie durch die hell beleuchteten Gänge von Hogwarts schlenderten. Nur wenige Schüler begegneten ihnen und keiner von ihnen beachtete sie. Scheinbar waren alle viel zu sehr in Gedanken versunken, als das sie auf ihre Umgebung achteten.

Er bemerkte nur die fragenden Blicke von Seamus, der ihn überrascht anblickte, bevor er sich umdrehte und sich auf den Weg in die große Halle machte. Doch es war ihn egal was Seamus nun von ihm denken sollte, weil er mit Malfoy friedlich herumspazierte. Sollten sie ihn doch einfach in Ruhe lassen.

"Keine Ahnung. Vielleicht hat er Neuigkeiten, wegen deinen Eltern.", überlegte Draco und lächelte Harry aufmunternd an.

Harry nickte nur und zog seinen Umhang enger um sich. Langsam wurde es immer kühler je näher sie dem Kerker kamen. Das Licht wurde auch gedämmter und Harry kam es vor, als würden sie in eine andere Welt überlaufen. Vielleicht war es auch so. Die Slytherins waren immer schon abgeschottet von den anderen. Alle drei anderen Häuser befanden sich in einem der Türme, nur Slytherin war versteckt in den Tiefen des Kerkers.

"Alles ok?"; wollte Draco nun wissen, als er Harrys nachdenklichen Gesichtsaudruck sah und riss den somit aus den Gedanken.

"Ja. Der Kerker ist nur unheimlich.", erklärte Harry und lächelte leicht verlegen.

Draco lachte kurz auf und wandte seinen Blick wieder nach vorne. "Weißt du, die meisten Schüler aus Slytherin sind Schwarzmagier, vielleicht liegt es auch daran, dass sie sich so von den anderen unterscheiden.".

"Oder weil sie einfach nur arrogant und hochnäsig sind.", meinte Harry sachlich und grinste frech.

"Oh bitte, ihr Gryffindor seit doch auch nicht besser. Einer hintergeht den andren. Das beste Beispiel sind doch deine Freunde Weasley und Granger. Kaum veränderst du dich ein wenig, ziehst dich zurück, bist du Geschichte für sie.", meinte Draco kalt und merkte nicht wie sehr Harry die Worte wirklich trafen.

Bedrückt blickte er zu Boden und konnte die aufsteigenden Tränen nicht verhindern. Im Grunde hatte Draco ja Recht, doch Harry wollte nicht über das Verhalten seiner Freunde nachdenken. Sicher seine Freunde ignorierten ihn, aber tat er das nicht auch.

Ohne es zu bemerken war Harry stehen geblieben und starrte traurig und nachdenklich zu Boden. Er konnte einfach nicht klar denken. Viel zu viel hatte sich verändert und passierte auf einmal.

Draco merkte erst nach ein paar Metern, dass Harry nicht mehr neben ihm ging und blieb überrascht stehen. Sein Blick schweifte zu dem jungen Vampir der nachdenklich zu Boden starrte und langsam wurde ihm klar, was er gerade gesagt hatte. Am liebsten hätte er sich selbst geohrfeigt. Er wusste doch selbst, wie labil Harry gerade war. 

"Tut mir Leid.", presste Draco hervor und ging langsam auf den Schwarzhaarigen zu, der nun seinen Kopf hob und ihm gequält zulächelte.

"Du hast ja Recht."; stimmte Harry ihm leise zu.

Draco nickte nur und streichelte ihm sanft eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht. Manchmal fragte er sich, ob die zwei wohl wussten, was in ihrem Freund vor sich ging. Sie mussten die Veränderungen doch bemerkt haben.

"Hey ihr zwei Hübschen.", erklang nun eine bekannte Stimme hinter ihnen und Harry fuhr erschrocken herum.

"Zabini?", fragte er überrascht nach, als dieser näher kam und ihn frech angrinste.

"Oh bitte nenn mich doch Blaise, schließlich müssen die wenigen von uns hier zusammenhalten nicht, kleiner Vampir.", sprach Blaise grinsend und streichelte Harry sanft über die Wange.

Dieser sah ihn ungläubig an und kam sich ziemlich überrumpelt vor. So bekam er auch nicht mit, wie Draco Blaise zornig anfunkelte und leise "Lass das" fauchte.

"Er weiß es?", wollte Harry nun wissen und trat einen Schritt von Blaise zurück. Er fühlte sich ziemlich bedrängt im Moment. Sein Blick glitt zu Draco und sah ihn böse an.

"Was ich hab nichts gesagt. Er hat es selbst raus gefunden.", verteidigte Draco sich gleich und sein Blick wanderte zu Blaise. Dieser grinste Harry frech an und Draco wusste nicht warum, aber er hatte ein ungutes Gefühl dabei.

"Oh.", war das einzige was Harry über die Lippe kam, bevor er sich wieder an Blaise wandte. Misstrauisch musterte er den schwarzhaarigen Slytherin und wusste nicht wie er sich diesem gegenüber verhalte sollte.

"Ich werde keinem was verraten. Du kannst mir vertrauen.", versuchte Blaise nun den jungen Vampir zu überzeugen, als er den kritischen Blick wahrnahm.

Harry nickte nur kurz und lächelte Draco leicht an, bevor sie sich auf den Weg zu Snape machten. Sein Blick glitt zu dem Blonden, der einen halben Meter voran ging und er fragte sich, ob dieser auch die Vertrautheit zwischen ihnen spürte, oder ob er sich das alles nur einbildete. Langsam begann er Draco zu vertrauen und er wusste nicht, ob das gut war. Was war, wenn Draco seine Meinung über ihn ändern würde, wenn das alles vorbei war.

"Das wird auch Zeit. Ich hab euch schon vor einer Stunde erwartet.", riss Snapes Stimme ihn aus den Gedanken und Harry nahm neben Draco auf einem der Sessel platz. Sein Blick fiel auf Severus der ziemlich gestresst wirkte und er fragte sich was er eigentlich von ihnen wollte.

"Also ich werde es schnell mache, dass ihr noch zum Abendessen kommt.", sprach Severus weiter und sein Blick wanderte zu Harry, der ziemlich geistesabwesend wirkte. Sein Gesicht war blasser als sonst und man konnte ihm deutlich ansehen, dass es ihm nicht gut ging. Sie musste sich beeilen, sonst wäre Toms Sohn verloren. "Ich hab eine Vermutung wer deine Eltern sein könnten und hab beschlossen, dass wir der Sache am Wochenende nachgehen. Dumbledore ist an diesem Wochenende nämlich bei einem wichtige Treffen des Phönixordens. So ist er das ganze Wochenende verhindert und wird unser Verschwinden nicht bemerken. McGonagall wird zu beschäftigt sein mit dem Hogsmead Wochenende, als das sie auf uns achten wird. Das heißt wir treffe uns..."

"Moment mal."; unterbrach Harry ihn nun und sprang auf. "Sie haben meine Eltern gefunden? Wer sind sie?"

"Das weiß ich selbst nicht. Ich hab da nur eine Vermutung, der wir nachgehen sollten.", log Severus ohne Rot zu werden, doch es war das Beste. Harry würde nie freiwillig mit zu Voldemort gehen und das war ihm klar. Er musste ihn mit einem falschen Vorwand dort hin bekommen.

Harry nickte verstehend und lies sich wieder neben Draco nieder. Dieser schenkte ihm ein aufmunterndes Lächeln, was Harry leicht erwiderte.

Blaise zog interessiert eine Augenbraue in die Höhe, als er den Blickkontakt sah, den die zwei sich tauschten. Draco verhielt sich plötzlich so anders gegenüber dem kleinen Vampir. Fast führsorglich. Sicher er wusste das Draco nicht der arrogante, kalte Malfoysohn war wie alle dachten, nur die, die ihn gut kannten, den zeigte er seine andere Seite.

"Also wir treffen uns am Freitag nach dem Frühstück hier und werden sofort aufbrechen. Du Blaise bleibst hier und achtest darauf, dass niemand unser Verschwinden bemerkt."; befahl Severus und Blaise nickte verständlich.

Seine Augen glitten zu Harry, der ihn aufmerksam anblickte und er hoffte nur er würde es gut aufnehmen. Schließlich bekam man nicht jeden Tag zu hören, dass man der Sohn von Voldemort war. Der meist gefürchtetste Schwarzmagier der Welt.

"Harry du kannst schon mal zum Abendessen vorgehen, ich muss mit Draco und Blaise noch was wegen ihrem Haus besprechen.", erklärte Severus und warf den beiden einen harten Blick zu, als diese gerade widersprechen wollten.

Harry nickte kurz und warf Draco noch eine dankbaren Blick zu, bevor er aus dem Büro ging.

"Unserem Haus?", fragte Draco nun misstrauisch und sah seinen Patenonkel böse an. "Du verschweigst uns doch was."

"Ja. Ich wollte euch nur mitteilen wer Harrys Vater ist, bevor ihr eine angenehme Überraschung am Wochenende erlebt.", erklärte Severus ernst und lies sich in den Ledersessel fallen.

"Du weißt also schon wer Harrys Eltern sind? Warum hast dus ihm nicht gleich gesagt?", fragte Draco verwirrt und sah Severus neugierig an. Er verstand das Verhalten seines Patenonkels nichts. Schließlich wollte Harry doch auch wissen, wer seine Eltern waren und er hatte ein Recht darauf. Er machte sich so oder so schon genug Gedanken.

"Ich glaub nicht, dass er es so gut aufnehmen wird. Es ist Tom.", sprach Severus geradeaus heraus und sah ihn die geschockten Gesichter der beiden Schüler.

"Tom? Tom, sein Vater?", wiederholte Blaise ungläubig und sein Mund stand unschön offen.

"Das kann nicht sein.", murmelte Draco nun und lies sich zurück in den Sessel fallen. Harry war Voldemorts Sohn. Er wusste nicht, wie er das Gefühl beschreiben konnte, das sich nun in ihm ausbreitet. Angst und Panik, doch er wusste nicht warum. Irgendwie hatte er Angst Tom würde ihm den Umgang mit Harry verbieten wollen. Aber das war doch Blödsinn.

Draco schüttelte leicht wütend den Kopf über seine eigenen Gefühle und wusste nicht was er denken sollte. Harry war der junge Lord. Er war das Kind seines Meisters. Er wusste nicht wirklich wie er damit umgehen sollte. Wie sollte er Harry nun gegenübertreten? Er wollte es zwar nicht zugeben aber irgendwie fühlte er sich nun ziemlich verunsichert.

"Harry wird das nie akzeptieren.", sprach nun Draco aus, was alle dachte und Blaise nickte zustimmend. 

"Ich weiß.", seufzte Severus schwer und strich sich kurz durchs Haar. "Wir können nur darauf hoffen, dass er es irgendwann akzeptieren wird."

Draco sah ihn ziemlich zweifelnd an und nickte dann nur kurz. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass Harry so schnell über seinen Schatten springen würde und Tom vertrauen würde. Dafür hatte Tom ihn schon zu oft angegriffen und verletzt. Harry war nun schon ziemlich labil und Draco machte sich ernsthafte Sorgen, wie Harry das aufnehmen würde.

"Wir sollten uns langsam auf den Weg zum Essen machen. Sonst fällt noch jemandem auf, dass wir fehlen. Wir besprechen den Rest nachher.", meinte Snape nun ernst und gemeinsam machten sie sich auf den Weg zur großen Halle.

Harry hatte gerade Snapes Büro verlassen und machte sich langsam auf den Weg in den Gryffindorturm. Er wollte sich noch schell umziehen, bevor er Abendessen gehen wollte.

Snape hatte also eine Vermutung wer seine Eltern sein könnten. Er fragte sich wer es sein könnte und ob sie ihn wohl akzeptieren würden oder ihn verstoßen würde, wie so viele in seinem Leben. Ein ungutes Gefühl breitete sich in seinem Bauch aus und er seufzte schwer.

Geistesabwesend griff er noch seine gute Sache. Irgendwie war er in der Stimmung nicht mehr mit den ausgewachsenen Sachen zu tragen. Sirius hatte ihm die Sache zu seinem letzten Geburtstag geschenkt und er hütete sie, wie einen Schatz. Er zog sie nur zu besonderen Anlässen an und irgendwie war er in der Stimmung.

Vorsichtig griff er nach dem schwarzen Seidenhemd und drückte es sanft gegen seine Brust. Erinnerungen stiegen in ihm auf. Er sah Sirius glückliches Gesicht vor sich, als er ihm das Geschenk überreicht hatte und seufzte leise. Seine Augen hatten damals vor Aufregung gestrahlt, da Sirius nicht gewusst hatte ob seinem Patenkind, das Geschenk gefallen hatte, doch für ihn hatte das Geschenk nicht viel gezählt. Viel mehr hatte ihn die Anwesenheit seines Patens bedeutet und die sanfte Umarmung, die er ihm geschenkt hatte.

Sirius hatte sich soviel Mühe gegeben ein guter Pate für ihn zu sein und hatte immer versucht für ihn da zu sein. Und was hatte ihm das gebracht? Er war nun tot. Er war aus seinen Leben für immer verschwunden und Harry hatte den Verlust noch immer nicht überwunden. Die Schläge von Vernon hatten ihn nur halb so viel Schmerzen bereitet wie der Verlust der einzigen Person, die ihn über alles geliebt hatte und sich immer versucht hatte, sich um ihn zu kümmern. 

Harry zog nun das schwarze Samthemd an und dazu die schöne, edle, schwarze Stoffhose. Es war das erste Mal, dass er sie trug. Er hatte sie die ganze Zeit aufbewahrt und nun sah er sich das erste Mal mit seinen eigenen Sachen. Nachdem er sich noch mal im Spiegel betrachtet hatte musste er zugeben, dass er ziemlich gut aussah. Das erste Mal fühlte er sich ziemlich wohl in seinem Körper. Auf seinen Schulumhang verzichtete er einfach und lies seinen Zauberstab auch liegen.

Gedankenverloren machte er sich auf den Weg zur großen Halle.

"Ich frag mich, wo er bleibt.", meinte Draco nun zu Blaise, kurz nachdem sie die große Halle betreten hatten, hatten sie festgestellt, dass der Schwarzhaarige noch fehlte.

"Vielleicht will er ja nichts essen. Sag bloß du bist besorgt?", wollte Blaise nun belustigt wissen und lächelte amüsiert.

"Was? Hör auf dich über mich lustig zu machen. Er ist Toms Sohn. Weißt du eigentlich, was das heißt.", zischte Draco seine besten Freund nun böse an und sein Blick wanderte wieder auf den freien Platz an dem Gryffindortisch.

"Ja, wir müssen auf ihn aufpassen. Das hat Severus schließlich auch schon gesagt, auf dem Weg hierher.", stimmte Blaise seufzend zu und konnte immer noch nicht fassen, dass der kleine Vampir Voldemorts Sohn sein sollte.

"Weißt du, früher war das alles viel einfacher. Malfoy hasst Potter. Malfoy streitet mit Potter. Malfoy und Potter können sich auf den Tot nicht ausstehen. Und nicht Malfoy tröstet Potter und Malfoy sorgt sich um Potter.", seufzte Draco und fuhr sich durch sein langes blondes Haar.

"Ich weiß, was du meinst. Aber es hat sich normal alles geändert. Harry ist nun mal nicht so wie wir immer vermutet haben und du kannst nicht dagegen ankämpfen, wenn du ihn magst. Schließlich ist er nun einer von uns.", sprach Blaise ihm gut zu und zwinkerte ihn frech an. "Überhaupt find ich ihn ganz süß"

Draco schüttelte nur den Kopf über das hoffnungslose Verhalten seines Freundes, musste sich jedoch eingestehen, dass Blaise recht hatte. Er war nun nicht mehr der Feind. Er war nun einer von ihnen und er hatte sich schließlich sein Schicksaal nicht ausgesucht, das war Draco nun bewusst.

"Wow, ist das Potter.", flüsterte Blaise nun überrascht und deutete auf den schwarzhaarigen, gut aussehenden, jungen Mann, der die Halle betrat. Seine neuen Sachen ließen ihn noch attraktiver erscheinen als sonst und betonten seine schlanke Gestalt.

Draco beobachtete Harrys Bewegungen und fragte sich warum ihm früher noch nie aufgefallen war, wie attraktiv Harry eigentlich war. Das Schwarz stand ihm, und dadurch, dass er keinen Umhang trug konnte man genau die Konturen seines Körpers erkennen. Draco stellte nun fest, dass er wohl nicht der einzige war, der Harry beobachtet und irgendwie mochte er das nicht. 

"Hey, Harry da bist du ja endlich."; rief Ginny nun aus und zog ihn gleich auf den Platz neben sich.

"Wow, woher hast du die Kleidung?", wollte Neville nun wissen und lächelte ihn nett an.

"Ein Geschenk."; gab Harry einfach nur Antwort und wandte sich seinem Essen zu. Er hatte wirklich keine Lust mit den anderen zu reden. Eigentlich wollte er nur noch schlafen. Sein Körper schien von Tag zu Tag kraftloser zu werden.

"Was ist eigentlich mit dir los?", wollte Ron nun wissen und sah seinen Freund böse an.

"Was soll los sein?", fragte Harry nun gleichgültig nach und nahm einen Schluck seines Kürbissaftes.

"Dein Verhalten in letzter Zeit ist mehr als Merkwürdig. Du gehst uns aus dem Weg und du treibst dich nur noch mit dieser Schlange von Malfoy herum.", sprach Ron nun, gerade heraus, aus und starrte seinen Freund aufgebracht an.

"Ich hab euch gebeten mich in nächster Zeit ein bisschen allein zulassen. Ich brauch einfach meinen Freiraum, wenn ihr das nicht verstehen könnt."; wiederholte Harry das noch mal, was er Ron und Hermine erst letztens klar gemacht hatte.

"Ach und stattdessen treibst du dich lieber mit Malfoy herum?", warf Hermine nun ein und sah ihn gekränkt an.

"Oh Gott, könnt ihr euch nicht einmal aus meine Leben heraushalten wenn ich euch darum bitte. Ich bin keine zehn mehr. Ich bin 16 und kann durchaus meine eigenen Entscheidungen treffen.", fuhr Harry sie nun an und seine Augen funkelten bedrohlich.

"Wir wollen dich eben vor falschen Entscheidungen bewahren und dir nur helfen.", redete Hermine entschlossen weiter und sah Harry böse an.

"Eure Hilfe hätte ich in den Ferien gebraucht, aber da kam kein einziger Brief von euch.", rief Harry nun wütend aus und stand nun ruckartig auf. Ihm war es egal ob er nun die ganze Aufmerksamkeit der Halle auf sich zog. "LASST MICH EINFACH IN RUHE"

Damit stürmte Harry aus der Halle und alle sahen ihm verwundert nach. Vor allem zwei Slytherins sahen besorgt hinterher und Draco beschloss sich, nachdem sich alle wieder auf das Essen konzentriert hatten, dem kleinen Vampir zu folgen.

So ich hoffe der Teil hat euch wieder mal gefallen und ihr wollt mehr. Ich freu mich über jedes Kommi, es animiert zu weiter schreiben zwinker

Ich wünsch euch noch einen schönen Tag  
Bis zum nächsten Mal  
Ganz Liebe Grüße

Sweetiii


	9. Chapter 9

Hey endlich geht´s weiter. Ihr seit einfach der wahnsinn wisst ihr das. Eure liebe Kommis sind einfach total süß und ich bin freu mich das euch alles die Gesichte so gut gefällt.

Einen riesen Danke an die lieben Kommisschriebe: **kathleen potter, Elektra van Helsing, princess nekochan, silbernewolfsfrau, Lego-chan, blut, enlya, **

**ANNÄHRUNG**

Draco verließ langsam die Halle und warf Severus noch ein kurzes unauffälliges Nicken zu, bevor er sich auf den Weg machte um Harry zu suchen.

Er fragte sich warum, dieser wohl aus der Halle gestürzt war, doch nach dem Ausdruck in seinem Geschichte zu urteilen war er wohl ziemlich sauer gewesen. Er würde Weasley und Granger umbringen, wenn sie Harry auf irgendeine Art verletzt hatten. Langsam fragte er sich wirklich, wo diese ganzen Gefühle auf einmal herkamen. Irgendwie hatte Harry seinen Beschützerinstinkt geweckt und er wusste nicht wie er damit klar kommen sollte.

Seine Gefühle für Harry gerieten langsam durcheinander und manchmal erwischte er sich damit, wie er auf Harrys Lippen starrte. Harry hatte es geschafft in wenigen Tagen seine ganze Welt auf de Kopf zu stellen und er fragte sich welche ihm besser gefallen hatte. 

Früher war es leichter für ihn gewesen, denn da waren seine Gefühle für den Goldjungen klar gewesen. Er hatte ihn gehasst und hatte ihm nicht nur einmal den Tod gewünscht. Es war alles so einfach gewesen und nun wusste er nicht mal, wie er Harry gegenüberstehen sollte. Er war Toms Sohn und ein Vampir. Noch nie ihm seinem Leben fühlte Draco sich so hilflos. Hilflos und verwirrt durch seine Gefühle, die er einfach nicht einordnen konnte.

Seine Füße trugen in automatisch in die Richtung des Astronomieturms und er sah sich suchend um. Er wusste nicht, warum er gerade hierher kam, aber irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl Harry würde hierher kommen. Da erblickte er auch schon die kleine Gestalt, die auf einem Fensterbrett aus und gedankenverloren in die Tiefe Dunkelheit der Nacht hinausblickte. 

Langsam kam er auf Harry zu und musterte ihn nachdenklich. Dessen Gesichtsausdruck wurde vom Mondlicht erhellt und er konnte deutlich die traurigen Züge auf Harrys Gesicht sehen. Seine Augen wirkten leer, als würde sie kein Leben mehr beinhalten und irgendwie machte Draco das Angst.

"Hey!", sprach Draco ihn leise an und lehnte sich neben ihn gegen die Wand. Seine Augen waren noch immer auf Harrys Gesicht gerichtet, doch dieser sah ihn nicht mal an. Er nickte einfach und gab ihm somit zu verstehen, dass er wusste wer sich neben ihm befand.

"Geht´s dir gut?", wollte Draco nun wissen und sah ihn forschend an. 

Harry wandte sich nun zu ihm und schenkte ihm ein trauriges Lächeln. "Diese Frage hab ich in den letzten Tagen ziemlich oft gehört. Ehrlich gesagt weiß ich nicht was ich noch darauf antworten soll."

Draco sah Harry ernst an, bevor er ihn sanft anlächelte. "Willst du mir nicht erzählen was passiert ist."

Harry legte kurz den Kopf schief, bevor er sich zu Draco drehte und seine Füße an seinen Körper zog. "Ich weiß nicht. Sie haben mich gefragte, warum ich mich in letzter Zeit dauernd mit dir rumtreibe und sie meinen, ich soll mich nicht so zurückziehen. Sie haben mir regelrecht verboten, mich mit dir abzugeben."

"Ach, vergiss sie. Die wissen doch gar nicht, um was es hier eigentlich geht.", versuchte Draco ihn zu beruhigen und strich ihm sanft eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht.

"Ich weiß, aber es ist alles noch so neu und so anders. Ich dachte früher immer, Ron und Hermine wären meine Familie und nun haben sie sich auch von mit abgewandt. Alles ist zusammengebrochen. Sirius ist nicht mehr da und langsam frag ich mich, ob er überhaupt noch was mit mir zutun haben wollen würde, wenn er erfahren würde das ich nicht mal James Potters Sohn bin. Was ist mit den Menschen dir mir bis jetzt immer wichtig waren. Sie haben sich alle von mir abgewandt. Ich fühl mich so alleine.", gestand Harry nun ehrlich und sah bedrückend zu Boden. Es war alles aus ihm raus gekommen. Alle Sorgen, die ihn in letzter Zeit plagten, sprudelten aus ihm raus. Er wollte nur mit jemanden darüber reden.

Draco bemerkte, wie schlecht es Harry in Wirklichkeit ging. Nur irgendwie wollte er nicht, dass es Harry schlecht ging. Er brauchte jemanden zum Reden und Draco war froh, dass Harry sich ihm anvertraut hatte. 

Sanft legte er seine Hand unter das Gesicht des Jüngeren und hob es an. Graue Augen trafen auf Grüne und Draco lächelte ihn liebevoll an. Seine Fingerspitzen streichelten über Harrys Wange und sprach bestimmt: "Du bist aber nicht alleine. Ich weiß, es ist jetzt schwer für dich, aber du wirst deine Familie schon finden. Wir stehen hinter dir, auch wenn es kaum zu glauben ist."

"Aber was ist, wenn sie mich nicht mehr wollen.", flüsterte Harry nun und senkte leicht den Blick.

"Warum sollten sie dich nicht wollen?", fragte Draco nun verwirrt nach und seine Hand legte sich sanft gegen Harrys Wange. "Hey, jeder will doch einen kleinen Vampir als Sohn, oder?"

Harry lächelte nun glücklich und bevor Draco wusste was geschah, schlang dieser seine Arme um ihn und kuschelte sich sanft gegen ihn. Seinen Kopf vergrub er in Dracos Halsbeuge und seufzte leicht. Er brauchte jetzt einfach die Nähe und Geborgenheit einer anderen Person. Er musste einfach spüren, dass er nicht alleine war.

Dracos Augen weiteten sich und er versteifte sich kurz, als der Schwarzhaarige sich so offensichtlich an ihn kuschelte. Seine Hände hangen in der Luft und sein Mund stand erstaunt offen. Sein Blick glitt auf den kleinen Vampir der sich scheinbar ziemlich wohl fühlte und ein zärtlicher Ausdruck erschien in seinen Augen.

Langsam ließ er die Arme sinken und schlang sie um den schmalen Körper von Harry. Dieser kuschelte sich noch tiefer in seine Arme und schmiegte sich fest an ihn. Dracos Gesichtsausdruck nahm sanfte Züge an und er streichelte sanft über den Rücken des Kleinen. Er entspannte sich sichtlich und ließ die Umarmung von Harry einfach zu, wusste er doch, dass dieser die Nähe einfach brauchte.

Normalerweise war er nie der Typ führst Kuscheln gewesen. Zu viel Nähe machte ihm irgendwie Angst und er gab sich immer kühl und beherrscht, doch Harry riss all seine Mauern ein und zeigte ihm Gefühle, die er nie empfunden hatte. 

So standen sie in der tiefen Dunkelheit und schenkten sich gegenseitig ihre Wärme. Draco wusste nicht wie viel Zeit vergangen war, ehe Harry sich langsam von ihm löste und verlegen lächelte.

"Es ist einfach über mich gekommen.", gestand Harry leicht schuldbewusst und lief rot an. 

Draco lächelte ihn nur sanft an und streichelte ihm eine verwirrte Strähne aus dem Gesicht. "Geht´s wieder?"

"Ja."; murmelte Harry noch immer ein wenig verlegen durch seinen Ausbruch.

Draco ging nun einen Schritt auf ihn zu und hob sanft sein Gesicht an. Sein Blick traf den des Schwarzhaarigen und ein liebevolles Lächeln erschien auf seinem Gesicht.

"Was machst du nur mit mir?", flüsterte Draco nun mehr zu sich selbst, als zu Harry. Sein Blick versank in den außergewöhnlichen grünen Augen und er spürte wie ein leichtes Kribbeln sich in seinem Bauch ausbreitet.

Harry verlor sich in den grauen Augen und nahm nichts mehr um sich war. Ein Schauer breite sich in ihm aus und plötzlich war er sich Dracos Nähe völlig bewusst. Sein Körper reagierte auf diese Nähe und er fühlte den Drang sich näher an ihn zu schmiegen.

Draco beobachtete fasziniert, die verschiedenen Gefühle, die in Harrys Augen zu lesen waren. Verwirrung, Neugier und Verlangen. Seine Finger streichelten sanft über die weiche Haut seiner Wange. Seine Finger fingen an zu kribbeln und Draco fühlte deutlich das Verlangen in sich aufsteigen. Ein Verlangen nach Harry. Danach Harry zu berühren und ihn zu schmecken.

Harrys Haut brannte dort wo Draco ihn berührte und er spürte wie sein Herz schnell anfing zu schlagen und gegen seine Brust hämmerte. 

"Was meinst du?", hauchte Harry nun und schloss kurz seine Augen um seine Gefühle wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringe, die ihn drohten zu verschlingen.

"Ich kann nicht anders.", flüsterte Draco nun leise und beugte sich langsam zu ihm hinunter. Er brach nicht den Blickkontrakt zu Harry ab und suchte nach etwas, das ihm von seinem Vorhaben noch abbringen würde. 

Harry sah ihn stumm an und war wie hypnotisiert von den sturmgrauen Augen, die ihn gefangen hielten. Draco kam immer näher und er konnte den lieblichen Geruch von ihm wieder wahrnehmen. Er zog ihn magisch an und ehe Harry sich versah spürte er den sanften Druck von Dracos Lippen auf seinen.

Er versteifte sich kurz, bei den ungewohnte Gefühlen, die nun auf ihn niederstürzten, bevor er sich von dem sanfte Spiel von Dracos Lippen mitreisen lies. Seine Lippen brannten und er keuchte leicht auf, als Draco sanft mit seiner Zunge über diese leckte.

Immer wieder trafen sich ihre Lippen und spielen miteinander. Draco zog Harry näher sich heran und konnte sein Verlange nicht mehr zurückhalten. Seine Zunge strich langsam über die Oberlippe von Harry und bat um einlass.

Harry schmiegte sich in Dracos Umarmung und gab sich den berauschenden Gefühlen hin. Er fühlte sich als würde er schweben, als Dracos Zungenspitze sanft seine Zunge berührte und aufforderte mit ihm zu tanzen.

Das erste Mal in seinem Leben fühlte Harry sich frei und alles war wie weggefegt. Weg waren der Schmerz und der Kummer der seine Seele quälte. Nichts blieb mehr zurück, außer diesem berauschenden Gefühl, das sich immer mehr in seinem Körper breit machte.

Draco keuchte leise auf, als Harrys Kuss immer leidenschaftlicher wurde und vergrub seine Hand sanft in dessen schwarzem Haar. Sein Mund presste sich immer wieder auf die des jungen Vampires und er glaubte gleich zu vergehen. Die Gefühle, die Harry in ihm auslöste, liessen ihn erbeben.

Draco hauchte Harry noch sanft einen Kuss auf die bebenden Lippen, bevor er sich langsam von ihm löste. Seine Augen waren fast schwarz von dem Verlangen nach dem Kleinen, doch er durfte nicht. Er würde Harry nur verschrecken.

Harry blickte Draco stumm in die Augen und seine Finger wanderten zu seinen Lippen, die noch immer brannten von dem leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Er wusste nicht wirklich, was er jetzt machen sollte. Wie sollte er sich Draco gegenüber Verhalten? Was bedeutet dieser Kuss? 

Verwirrung breite sich in ihm aus und er trat einen Schritt zurück. Er wusste nicht, was er mit all den Gefühlen anfangen sollte, die in ihm aufstiegen. Er fühlte sich plötzlich hilflos und blickte sich gehetzt um. Er hatte einen Jungen geküsst. Er hatte Malfoy geküsst!

Draco sah, wie in Harrys Augen Angst aufstieg und lächelte ihm aufmunternd zu. "Komm! Lass uns runter gehen. Mach dir keine Gedanken."

Als Draco diesen Satz aussprach wusste sofort, dass es eine einzige Lüge war. Es hatte etwas zu bedeutet, aber was, wusste er im Moment selbst noch nicht. Er wusste ja selbst nicht mal, was das alles zu bedeutet hatte und was da mit ihnen passiert war.

"Ich muss so oder so noch in die Bibliothek.", erklärte Harry dankbar für die Ablenkung und machte sich zusammen mit Draco auf den Weg hinunter.

Dracos Blick wanderte unauffällig zu dem Schwarzhaarigen und er fragte sich was dieser im Moment wohl dachte. Ob er genauso verwirrt war wie er, oder einfach nur geschockt von seinem Kuss. Er hatte sich noch nie so unsicher gefühlt.

"Ok, ich muss da lang.", blieb Draco nun stehen und deutete auf den dunklen Gang der zum Kerker führte, während Harry geradeaus musste in die Bibliothek.

"Danke noch mal fürs Trösten.", bedankte Harry sich nun grinsend und ein leichter Rotschimmer legte sich auf seine Wangen. "Schon wieder."

"Kein Problem, Harry.", meinte Draco und zwinkerte ihm leicht zu. "Pass auf dich auf, ok?"

Harry nickte kurz und lächelte Draco noch mal zum Abschied zu, bevor sich ihre Wege trennten und Draco in die Dunkelheit eintauchte. 

Harry kam langsam in der Bibliothek an und ließ sich auf einen der Stühle fallen. Eigentlich wollte er Informationen über Vampire heraussuchen, um nicht auf noch mehr unangenehme Überraschungen zu stoßen wie neulich.

Suchend schlenderte er durch die Regale und bekam sicher ein gutes Duzend Bücher zusammen. Mit diesen machte er sich auf den Weg zurück auf seinem Platz und lies sch seufzend nieder.

Harry las eine Zeit lang bis er auf eine interessante Stelle kam: Das Blutritual ist schon ziemlich alt und wurde schon bei den ersten Vampiren durchgeführt. Nur ein geborener Vampir kann dieser Ritual durchführen und somit seine volle Macht entfalten. Dabei muss der Erbe das Blut seines Erzeugers trinken und somit wird ein Teil seiner Macht auf den Erben weiter geben. Danach kann sich ein Vampir von einem Blutstein ernähren, der für jeden Vampir speziell angefertigt wird.  
Geborene Vampire die das Blutrituale nicht vollziehen, fallen in eine Art Wachkoma und driften ihr Leben somit weiter.

Harry sah kurz auf und runzelte die Stirn. Das hieß also er musste das Blut seines Vaters trinken um seine volle Macht zu erlangen. Wollte Dumbledore das etwa erreichen. Wollte er nicht, dass er seine volle Macht erreichen sollte, da er zu gefährlich werden konnte? Deswegen hatte er sich sein Vertrauen angeeignet und mit ihm die ganze Zeit wie eine Marionette gespielt.

"Harry."; riss ihn nun eine sehr bekannte Stimme aus den Gedanken und Harry starrte genau in die blauen Augen, des Schulleiters. Dieser stand ihm scheinheilig lächelnd gegenüber und Harry musste seine aufsteigende Übelkeit unterdrücken. All die Jahre war er auf dieses Gesicht reingefallen. Er war wie ein Großvater für ihn gewesen.

"Ja?", meinte Harry nun und zwang sich zu einem leichten Lächeln. Dumbledore durfte nicht erfahren, dass er alles wusste. Dass er ihn durchschaut hatte und all die Lügen herausgefunden hatte, die er einmal sein Leben genannt hatte.

"Ich wollte dich nur fragen, ob alles mit dir ok ist. Fühlst du dich gut?", wollte Dumbledore nun wissen und sah ihn forschend an. 

Harry wusste genau, auf was sein Gegenüber hinaus wollte und sah ihn gespielt ungläubig an. "Was meinen sie Professor?"

"Ach nichts. Ich wollte mich nur versichern, dass es dir gut geht.", sagte Dumbledore lächelnd und Harry zwang seine unterdrückte Wut hinunter.

"Dein Auftritt in der Halle war mehr als unpassend. Ich finde, du solltest dich bei Ron und Hermione entschuldigen. Du tust ihnen unrecht."; riet der Alte ihm, obwohl es sich eher wie ein Befehl anhörte.

Harry bis die Zähne leicht zusammen. Entschuldigungen? Er? Für all die Beleidigungen, die sie ihm auf den Kopf geworden haben?. "Natürlich, das hatte ich so oder so vor.", log Harry lächelnd und Dumbledore nickte zufrieden.

Dumbledores Blick fiel nun auf seine Bücher und er zog Misstrauisch die Augenbrauen in die Höhe. "Vampire?"

Harry hätte am liebsten laut geflucht für seine eigene Dummheit, doch dann kam seine Rettung. "Wir haben sie in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste durchgenommen und ich muss eine Arbeit drüber schreiben."

Harry war froh, dass das nicht mal eine Lüge war, letzte Stunde hatten sie dieses Thema wirklich durchgenommen und er dankte Gott für diesen Zufall.

"Achso. Ich wünsch dir noch einen schönen Abend. Bleib nicht zu lange auf, schließlich hast du morgen einen anstrengenden Schultag vor dir.", verabschiedete Dumbledore sich nun und lächelte ihn noch mal scheinheilig an, bevor er aus der Bibliothek verschwand.

Harry schlug hart mit der Faust auf seinen Tisch und vergrub seine Hände in seinen Haaren. "Ich hasse ihn."

"Das kann dir auch keinen verübeln.", erklang nun eine Stimme neben ihn und Harry fuhr erschrocken hoch und sah ihn das ernste Gesicht von Blaise. "Mach dir keine Vorwürfe niemand hat gewusst welches falsche Spiel er mit uns allen spielt."

Harry lächelte ihn dankbar an und lehnte sich seufzend zurück. "Danke, aber trotzdem komm ich mir so dumm vor. Ich dachte immer, Dumbledore wäre einer von den Guten. Ich dachte immer, ich kämpf auf der richten Seite. Ich wollte immer helfen und dabei hab ich es scheinbar immer schlimmer gemacht. Ich, gefangen in den Lügen, die sich mein Leben nennen."

"Hey, wer wird denn jetzt in Selbstmitleid baden.", munterte Blaise in auf und grinste ihn frech an. Seine Hand wuschelte kurz durch das kurze, schwarze Haar von Harry. "Wo bleibt dein Selbstbewusstsein."

"Das ist gerade auf Urlaub."; murmelte Harry leicht schmollend.

"Ach komm schon. Sei froh, dass du es wenigstens jetzt rausgefunden hast, nicht?"; meinte Blaise positiv denkend. Sein Lächeln war einfach ansteckend.

"Du hast recht.", stimmte Harry ihm lächelnd zu und schlug das Buch vor ihm zu.

"Du Blaise, darf ich dich mal was fragen?", fragte Harry nun leicht verlegen. Als sein Gegenüber nickte fuhr er fort. "Meinst du Draco mag mich wirklich, oder ist das nur gespielt."

"Was sagt dir dein Gefühl?", stellte Blaise nun eine Gegenfrage und sah Harry forschend an.

"Ich weiß nicht. Ich bin einfach nur verwirrt."; gestand Harry und sah leicht bedrückt aus. "Aber ich glaub schon, dass er mich mag."

"Dann wird es auch so sein.", stimmte Blaise ihm einfach zu und Harry nickte nur, bevor er aufstand und die Bücher zurückräumte.

"Ich muss jetzt los, danke noch mal fürs Gespräch wir sehen uns morgen."; verabschiedete Harry sich non Blaise und dieser zwinkerte ihm zum Abschied noch mal zu, bevor er sich auch auf den Weg Richtung Kerker machte.

Hoffe der Teil heut ich wieder gefallen und ich freu mich über jede Art von Kommi ) Also bis zum nächsten Mal

Ganz liebe grüße an euch alle

Sweetiii


	10. Chapter 10

So endlich geht es weiter.. tut mir leid, das es so lange gedauert hat, aber ich hatte ziemlich viel stress und bin kaum zum PC gekommen.

Danke an all die lieben Kommischreiber:** enlya, Minnilein, harry-draco, silbernewolfsfrau, kathleen potter, teddy, Elektra van Helsing **

**DER TAG DER WAHRHEIT  
**

"Wo warst du gestern eigentlich noch?", wollte Draco nun wissen, als er sich mit Blaise auf den Weg machte zu "Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe" mit dem Halbriesen. Ein völlig unqualifizierter Lehrer, wenn man ihn fragte. "Ich hab dich gestern Nacht nicht mehr gehört."

"Bei Harry.", antwortete Blaise grinsend und beobachtete genau Dracos Reaktion. Seit gestern war er sich völlig sicher, das Draco und Harry etwas führ einander empfanden. Liebe war es sicher noch nicht, aber was nicht ist kann ja noch werden.

Blaise Grinsen wurde größer, als Draco plötzlich stehen blieb und ihn wütend anfunkelte. "Was hat du bei Harry gemacht?"

"Was soll ich den gemacht haben?"; wiederholte Blaise amüsiert und merkte deutlich, das Draco kurz davor war ihn zu verfluchen.

"Verarsch mich nicht Zabini.", zischte Draco gefährlich und ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten.

"Beruhig dich.", versuchte Blaise nun den wütenden Malfoy zu beruhigen und hob beschwichtigend die Hände. "Wir haben nur geredet. In der Bibliothek. Ich würde doch nie den Kleinen anfassen, wenn du an ihm interessiert bist."

Draco beruhigte sich langsam wieder und sah seinen Freund böse an. "Ich bin nicht an ihm interessiert. Ich will ihn nur...schützen.", als er den ungläubigen Blick von Blaise sah, fühlte er sich ziemlich überfordert. "Verdammt. Er tut mir einfach leid."

"Wenn du das sagst.", meinte Blaise nur und man konnte ihm ziemlich deutlich ansehen, was er von Dracos Aussage hielt.

Draco funkelte ihn noch einmal sauer an, bevor er sich zu der Gruppe von Schülern stellte, die sich schon vor dem großen Wald versammelt hatten. Sein Blick glitt zu Harry, der sich gerade mit einer Gryffindor unterhielt und als hätte er seine Blicke gespürt sah er kurz auf und ein leichtes Lächeln erschien auf seinem Gesicht. Draco konnte nicht verhindern, das er es erwiderte und er spürte wie sich das kribbeln wieder in seinem Bauch ausbreitete.

Gestern hatte er lang über die Gefühle nachgedacht, die der kleine Vampir in ihm auslöste, doch er war zu keinem Ergebnis gekommen. Harry brachte ihn einfach aus der Fassung. Etwas ungewöhnlich, wenn man davon absah, das er ein Malfoy war und Malfoys blieben immer gefasst. Doch der Kuss gestern war einfach berauschend gewesen und er konnte genau noch den Druck von Harrys weichen Lippen auf seinen fühlen.

"Erde an Draco bitte kommen.", riss Blaise in nun aus seinen Überlegungen, dieser fuchtelte wild vor seinem Gesicht herum.

Draco schlug seine Hand weg und bemerkte nun, das sich die Gruppe schon auf den Weg in den Wald gemacht hatte und sie noch immer an selben Fleck standen. "Lass das!"

"Nun komm schon. Lass deine Tagträume, sonst verlieren wir noch nie anderen und im verbotenen Wald will ich wirklich nicht allein herumlaufen.", forderte Blaise ihn nun auf und gemeinsam machten sie sich auf den Weg zu den anderen.

"Wir wären bestimmt sicherer allein im Wald, als das wir uns von dem Riesen herumführen lassen.", meinte Draco nun und sah sich leicht beunruhigt um.

"Halbriesen und sein Name ist Hagrid.", warf nun eine Stimme neben ihm ein und die zwei Slytherins blickten erschrocken in das amüsierte Gesicht von Harry. "Warum so schreckhaft?"

"Du wärst ja nicht beinahe gestorben wegen dem "Halbriesen", verteidigte Draco sich nun kalt.

"Oh du bist doch nicht noch immer beleidigt, wegen des Angriffs in der Dritten. Falls ich dich erinnern darf, du hattest dir nur die Hand gebrochen und wärst nicht beinnahe gestorben. Außerdem war es ganz allein dein Fehler. Wie heißt es doch so schön, "wer nicht hören kann muss fühlen.", antwortete Harry frech zwinkerte ihnen noch einmal zu und machte sich dann auf den Weg zu den andern Gryffindors.

"Was bildete sich der Typ eigentlich ein.", regte Draco sich nun auf und sah Harry böse hinterher.

"In gewisser weiße hat er doch recht.", musste Blaise nun zugeben und ging sicherheitshalber einen Schritt zurück.

"Na warte bis ich den allein erwischte.", fluchte Draco nun vor sich hin und lehnte sich gegen einer der Bäume. Sein Blick glitt wieder zu Harry und er beobachtete ihn eine Zeit lang. Ihn viel natürlich auf, das Weasley und das Schlammblut weit weg von ihm standen und er sie genauso wenig beachtete, viel mehr war er damit beschäftigte sich angeregt mit Neville und einigen Mädchen aus Gryffindor zu unterhalten.

"Dumbledore war gestern auch in der Bibliothek.", erklärte Blaise nun, der sich neben ihn stellte und seinen Blick ebenfalls auf Harry ruhte.

"Was wollte er?", fragte Draco nun besorgt und blickte fragend zu dem Schwarzhaarigen Vampir auf.

"Nur fragen wie es ihm so geht und er meinte Harry sollte sich bei seinen Freunden entschuldigen." ,erzählte Blaise und blickte in die besorgten Augen von Draco. "Ich glaub er hat keine Ahnung was hinter seinen Rücken passiert."

"Das können wir nur hoffen. Wir müssen Harry unbedingt zu Tom bringen.", meinte Draco nur und sein Blick schweifte wieder durch die Runde. 

"Glaubst du das weiß ich nicht. Wir sollten Severus bescheid sagen, bevor ihr heute losreist. Irgendwie mach ich mir sorgen um Harry. Glaubst du wirklich, dass er es akzeptieren wird?", sprach Blaise nun das aus, worüber Draco sich die ganze Zeit schon sorgen machte.

Er wusste selbst nicht wie Harry reagieren würde, doch er hoffte nur, das alles gut werden würde. Nur ungern wollte er Harry verlieren. Er gestand sich ein, dass er die Gesellschaft von Harry sehr genoss.

"Wir haben uns gestern geküsst.", gestand Draco nun und sah in das überraschte Gesicht von Blaise.

"Und wie war's?", wollte dieser nun wissen und lächelte ihn wissend an.

"Es war so anders, als mit den anderen.", erklärte Draco nun weiter und sein Blick wanderte wieder zu Harry, der gerade laut lachte.

Und was willst du weiter unternehmen?"; fragte Blaise nun und machte sich nun nicht lustig über ihn. Er wusste, Draco nahm das Thema ziemlich mit und er wusste scheinbar nicht wie er mit seinen Gefühlen umgehen sollte.

"Keine Ahnung.", gestand Draco ein wenig hilflos und sah Blaise ernst an. "Bedeutet es den was?"

Blaise wollte gerade zu einer Antwort ansetzen, als sie von einer kreischenden Stimme unterbrochen wurde. "Draci ich hab dich schon gesucht. Hast du mich vermisst?"

"Und wie."; meinte Draco kalt und seine Stimme strotze nur so vor Ironie. Von einer Minute auf die Andere, war der alte arrogante Draco Malfoy zurückgekehrt und betrachtete Pansy Parkinson geringschätzig. 

"Habt ihr schon die neusten Gerüchte über Potter gehört.", redete Pansy einfach weiter und ignorierte Dracos Beleidigung. Langsam fragte sich Draco, ob nichts Pansy abschrecken konnte.

"Nein was den?", wollte Blaise nun wissen und sah Pansy kühn an.

"Wie ihr gestern vielleicht gesehen habt, war Potter ja mit dieser teuren Kleidung unterwegs. Sicher die einzige die er sich leisten konnte.", sprudelte es nur so aus Pansy heraus und sie kicherte leise, bevor sie fortfuhr. "Auf jedenfall nach seinem kurzen Auszucker, sollen die drei Freunde ziemlich zerstritten sein und Weasley soll Potter ziemlich zusammengeschlagen haben, als er in den Schlafsaal kam."

Blaise und Draco sahen Parkinson zweifelnd an, bevor ihr Blick zu dem lachenden kleinen Vampir wanderte.

"Nun meine Lieben. Ich dachte wir machen heute einen Ausflug in den Wald. Ihr werdet in Gruppen eingeteilt und dann müsst ihr bestimmte Dinge aus dem Wald beschaffen. Ich glaube das wird eine ziemlich interessante Erfahrung für jeden von euch werden.", erklang nun Hagrids kräftige Stimme und alle verstummten augenblicklich. Einige starrten den Riesen ängstlich an, andere starrten ihn an, als wäre er verrückt.

"Wir sollen allein in den verbotenen Wald?", fragte nun ein Slytherin leicht ängstlich an.

Als Hagrid nickte, starrte dieser ihn erschrocken an. 

"Oh Bitte sagt bloß die großen Slytherins haben Angst.", erklang Harrys spöttische Stimme und er funkelte den braunhaarigen Slytherin amüsiert an.

"Halt den Mund Potter.", fauchte dieser nun und trat einen Schritt auf ihn zu.

Harry hob nur provozierend eine Augenbraun und starrte den Größeren noch immer belustigend an. Sein Name Robin McKingley und er war normalerweise ein ziemlich ruhiger Typ.

Harry zwinkerte ihm nur noch zu und drehte sich wieder zu Neville um, der sich ein Grinsen nun auch nicht mehr verkneifen konnte. Harry wusste selbst nicht, warum er heute drauf und dran war alles zu verspotten, doch er war einfach gut drauf und wollte nur seinen Spaß haben. Vielleicht lag es ja daran, dass er ein kleines Gefühl der Hoffnung hatte, das Draco ihn vielleicht doch mögen könnte.

Nein, er verlange nicht gleich eine Freundschaft zwischen ihnen, aber erst recht nicht wollte er das Draco ihn nur aus Mitleid half. Den Kuss hatte er schon ziemlich verdrängt. Er wollte einfach nicht über diesen Moment nachdenken. Es würde ihn nur verwirren und er war schon mächtig aufgeregt, seine Eltern, seine richtigen Elter, heute das erste Mal zu begegnen.

"Unser kleiner ist ja heute richtig gut drauf."; kommentierte Blaise das Geschähen und Draco nickte grinsend.

"So nun die Gruppen Einteilung. Granger-Parkinson, Longbottom-Zabini, Weasley-Goyl, Potter-Malfoy...", zählte Hagrid eine Gruppe nach der anderen auf und Draco schlenderte zu Harry hinüber.

"Angst Potter"; stichelte Draco spöttisch grinsend.

"Träum weiter"; erwiderte Harry lächelnd und zusammen nahmen die das Pergament mit ihren Aufgaben entgegen.

Sie waren schon einige Zeit unterwegs und Draco stellte fest, dass Harry ziemlich gut auskannte und er wollte wirklich nicht wissen warum das so war. Er musste zugeben, das er Respekt vor diesen Wald hatte und er wohl keinen einzigen Schritt hineingehen würde, wenn es nicht nötig war. Natürlich würde er das nicht mal unter einem Versatium (_Sorry Leute mir_ _ist der Name davon einfach nicht eingefallen_) zugeben.

"Stimmt es das Weasley dich gestern zusammengeschlagen hat?", unterbrach Draco nun die Stille zwischen ihnen und Harry sah ihn überrascht an.

"Wie kommst du den darauf?"; wollte Harry nun wissen und sah ihn fragend an.

"Parkinson hat das irgendwo aufgeschnappt.", erklärte Draco sachlich und zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

"Typisch. Nein hat er nicht. Er hat ziemlich viel herumgeschrieen, mehr nicht.", erzählte Harry gelangweilt und kniete sich neben eine Pflanze nieder.

Draco beobachtet ihn einige Minuten lang, wie er sanft die Pflanze abschnitt und an der Blüte roch, bevor er sie zu den anderen Sachen in den kleinem Korb legte, den sie mitbekommen hatten.

"Bist du aufgeregt wegen heute?", fragte Draco nun, als Harry sich wieder erhob.

"Es geht. Ich bin eher aufgeregt deshalb, wie sie reagieren.", meinte Harry nun und lächelte ihn leicht verlegen an.

"Was ist wenn deine Eltern nicht so sind, wie du sie gern hättest?"; sprach Draco nun das an, was ihn die ganze Zeit beschäftigte und irgendwie wollte er Harry dazu bringen, daran zu denken und sich darauf vorzubereiten.

"Keine Ahnung.", meinte Harry ehrlich und stellte nun den Korb zu Boden. Müde lehnte er sich gegen einen Baum und schloss kurz die Augen.

"Ich bin nur froh, dass du dabei bist."; flüsterte Harry nun und wurde leicht rot, bei diesen Geständnis.

"Warum?"; fragte Draco nun überrascht und trat ein Schritt auf den Schwarzhaarigen zu.

"Ich weiß nicht. Irgendwie vertrau ich dir und fühl mich bei dir sicher.", murmelte Harry verlegen und Blicke schau in die grauen Augen, die ihn nun ungläubig anstarrten.

Draco konnte kaum glauben, was der kleine Vampir gerade getan hatte und er wusste nicht ob er glücklich sein sollte, weil dieser ihm vertraute, oder ob er Schuldgefühle haben sollte, weil er ihn so hinterging und ihn nicht von Tom erzähle.

Plötzlich fühlte er seine sanften Druck an seinen Lippen und keuchte überrascht auf. Harry hatte sich an ihn gedrängt und seine Lippen spielten nun mit seinen. Der Kuss wurde drängender und nun erwiderte Draco den Kuss. 

Ihre Zungen kämpfen leidenschaftlich miteinander und Draco presste Harry gegen den Baum hinter sich. Seine Hände krallen sich in den schwarzen Haaren fest und er keuchte leicht gegen die weichen Lippen von Harry. Sein Körper begann wieder zu kribbeln und er merkte wie auch seine untere Gegend zum Leben erwachte.

"Draco."; keuchte Harry leise gegen seine Lippen und presste seine Lippen wieder auf die des Blonden. Sein Körper fühlte sich an wie betäubt und der Schwindel in seinem Kopf nahm immer mehr zu. Ein Schauer nach dem anderen rannte durch seinen Körper und drohte ihn zu verschlingen.

Harrys Hände kraulten Draco sanft im Nacken und sein Kuss wurde sanfter, bevor er sich sanft von ihm löste und schwer atmend gegen den Baum lehnte.

Draco schloss kurz die Augen und versuchte seinen Atem wieder zu normalisieren. Harry hatte ihn ziemlich überrascht mit seien kleinen Überfall. Irgendwie hatte er Harry das nicht zugetraut, doch dieser schien ihn immer wieder zu überraschen.

"Tut mir Leid. Ich wollte dich nicht so überfallen."; murmelte Harry nun leicht verlegen und seine Wangen wurde um eine Nuonce roter. Ein schüchternes Lächeln bildete sich auf Harrys Gesicht. 

"Kein Problem.", meinte Draco grinsend und strich noch mal sanft über die geschwollenen Lippen. "Aber wir sollten uns langsam auf den Weg zurück machen."

Harry nickte zustimmen und griff nun nach dem Korb und zusammen machten sie sich auf den Weg zurück ins Schloss.

"Wie findest du Blaise?"; fragte Draco wie beiläufig, doch sein Augen musterten Harry forschend.

"Nett wieso?", wollte Harry nun wissen und sah den Blonden fragend an.

"Er hat mir das von der Bibliothek erzählt.", erklärte Draco nun und er merkte wie Harry ihn erschrocken ansah.

Blaise hatte ihm doch nicht etwa erzählt, dass er gefragt hatte ob Draco ihn mochte. Er hoffte es auf jedenfall, schließlich wollte er nicht, das Draco dachte er würde ihn bedrängen oder gar anhänglich sein. Er war sich noch immer nicht im Klaren, was das ganze zwischen ihnen eigentlich bedeutet und wie Draco eigentlich über ihn dachte und das verunsicherte ihn ungemein. Eigentlich wollte er mit Draco darüber reden, hatte sich aber entschlossen, das erst ach dem Wochenende und der Begegnung seiner Eltern zu erledigen. Er musste sich erst auf wesentliche konsentrieren.

"Was genau?", fragte Harry nun vorsichtig nach und wischte sich eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht. 

"Das mit Dumbledore.", erklärte Draco nun und sah Harry besorgt an.

"Oh! Ja, aber es war nicht allzu aufregend. Dumbledore scheint nichts gemerkt zu haben.", erklärte Harry erleichtert und dankte Blaise ihm stillen für sein Schweigen.

"Ich glaub wir sind die ersten."; meinte Draco nun, als sie an ihren ursprünglichen Treffpunkt wieder ankamen.  
"Gut, ihr seit pünktlich.", begrüßte Snape sie erleichtert, als sie sich nach dem Abendessen sofort auf den Weg in den Kerker machten.

Severus hatte sich vorher noch überzeugt, ob Dumbledore schon weg war und hatte erleichtert festgestellt, das alles nach Plan lief. Blaise hatte ihm natürlich von dem Zwischenfall in der Bibliothek erzählt und Severus entschloss sich das Problem nachher mit Tom zu besprechen.

"Wir nehmen dem Portschlüssel in meinen Privatgemächern, um zu deinen Eltern zu gelangen.", klärte Severus sie auf und beide Jungs nickten einverstanden. 

Harry merkte wie das nervöse Kribbeln in seinem Bauch zunahm und er wusste nicht ob es wirklich gut gewesen war, noch etwas zu essen. Irgendwie war im plötzlich schlecht und er wollte nichts lieber als verschwinden. Tausend Gedanken schossen in durch den Kopf und er konnte kaum klar denken.

"Und aufgeregt?"; wollte Draco nun wissen und sah den Schwarzhaarigen verständlich an.

"Und wie."; gestand Harry und schenkte Draco ein nervöses Lächeln.

Da spürte er wie Draco seien Hand nahm und beruhigend drückte, bevor er ihm ein sanftes Lächeln schenkte. "Muss du nicht. Ich bin bei dir."

"Danke.", flüsterte Harry und wäre Draco am liebsten um den Hals gefallen vor Dankbarkeit. Ein Teil der Nervosität war verschwunden und sie folgten Severus in sein kleines "Wohnzimmer."

"So bevor wir abreisen, nehme ich noch den Illusionszauber von dir.", erklärte Severus und murmelte einige Worte und nach wenigen Sekunden stand der kleine Vampir wieder vor ihnen.

"Danke.", murmelte Harry und strich sich eine Strähne von seinem langen Haar aus dem Gesicht. Er hatte extra seine guten Sachen angezogen um nicht so heruntergekommen auszusehen.

"Ok ihr wisst beide wie mit einem Portschlüssel reist. Greift einfach auf das Buch.", befahl Severus ihn und warf einen besorgten Blick auf Harry, der dies jedoch nicht mitbekam. Gleich würden sie auf Tom treffen und Severus war das erste Mal in seinem Leben ziemlich nervös wegen dieses Zusammentreffens. Er hoffte nur Harry würde Tom als seinen Vater akzeptieren, auch wenn die Chancen ziemlich schlecht standen.

Harry und Draco nickten und alle Drei griffen auf einmal nach dem Buch. Harry spürte wie er in einem Strom aus Farben hineingeriet und wenige Sekunden später stand er in einer großen Vorhalle eines Anwesens. Er schloss kurz die Augen, um den unangenehmen Schwindel wieder los zu werden, bevor er sich genauer umsah.

Die Halle war in weiß gehalten und sah ziemlich luxuriös aus. Irgendwie strahlte sie Macht aus und Harry bekam ein ungutes Gefühl. Ein kleiner Knoten bildete sich in seinen Magen und seine Hände zitterten leicht vor Nervosität. 

"Komm Harry, wir werden schon erwartet", riss Severus ihn aus den Gedanken und blickte ihn lächelnd an. 

Draco sah ihn aufmunternd auf konnte jedoch spüren wie die Nervosität auch langsam in einnahm. Eigentlich machte er sich nur Sorgen um Harry. Er hoffte nur es würde alles gut gehen.

Harry folgte Draco und Severus durch die vielen Gänge und sie blieben vor einer großen Holztür stehen. Severus nickte ihm noch einmal zu, was Harry erwiderte und dann öffnete er langsam die Tür und die Drei Vampire betraten die große Halle.

So hoffe es hat euch gefallen zwinker Im nächsten Teil kommt endlich das lang ersehnte Zusammentreffen der Beide.. freu mich über jedes Kommi zwinker

Ganz liebe Grüße an euch alle

Eure Sweetiii


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry das es so lange gedauert hat, aber es ist leider nicht früher gegangen. Ich hoffe ihr versteht das und ich glaube jeder hat mal Weihnachtsstress…

Ich wünsch euch jedenfall **FROHE WEIHNACHTEN** und vielen dank für die lieben Kommis, hab mich tierisch gefreut.

Hoffe der Teil gefällt euch…UND LOS GEHTS

**ZUSAMMENTREFFEN**

Harry betrat langsam die Halle und sah sich staunend um. Die Halle war hell beleuchtet und strahlte etwas Machtvolles aus. An den Wänden hangen alte Gemälde und einige schöne Statuen standen in den Ecken. Ein großer Kamin befand sich recht an der Wand mit einigen gemütlich aussehenden Sofas davor. Einige Regale standen noch an der Wand und eine verzauberte Uhr befand sich an der Wand. Die Zeige schienen in der Luft zu schweben. Im Großen und Ganzen glich das hier einem verzauberten Wohnzimmer, wie Harry feststellte.

Harrys Blick wanderte nun zurück zu dem Sofas, wo sich nun zwei Männer erhoben und sich lächelnd zu ihnen umdrehte. Er konnte sie leider nicht genau erkennen, da Severus ihm noch die Sicht versperrte.

"Endlich seit ihr angekommen.", sprach nun eine männliche Stimme, die Harry wohl aus tausenden heraus erkannt hätte und als noch Severus zur Seite trat, erkannte er ihn. Seinen schlimmsten Feind. Der Mensch, der ihn seit 6 Jahren tot sehen wollte. Neben diesem stand, Lucius und lächelte seinen Sohn leicht an.

Harry keuchte geschockt auf und taumelte ein paar Schritt zurück. Sein Blick glitt entsetzt auf Voldemort der ihn nun auch anschaute. Seine Augen gingen musternd über seinen Gesicht und er wusste nicht was er denken sollte.

Sein Kopf war wie leer gefegt und er vernahm nicht die besorgen Gesichter, die ihn nun anschauten. Viel zu weit war er im Moment weg und er fragte sich ob das nicht alles nur ein schrecklicher Traum sein konnte. Draco und Severus hatte ihn verraten. Sie hatten ihm nur geholfen um ihn in eine Falle zu locken, so das Voldemort leichtes spiel hatte.

Langsam löste er sich aus der Starre und griff nach dem Zauberstab. Schützend richtete er ihn auf Voldemort und trat noch eine Schritt von den Menschen zurück denen er blind vertraut hatte.

"Ihr habt mich verraten.", flüstert Harry geschockt und blickte Severus und Draco traurig entgegen. Seine Hände zitterten leicht, doch seine Hand hielt seinen Zauberstab noch immer fest in der Hand. Der einzige Anker an den er sich noch halten konnte.

"Ich hab euch vertraut und ihr habt mich lieb lächelnd in die Falle gelockt. Wie blind war ich. Es war alles viel zu schön um war zu sein. Die ganze Zeit habt ihr mich belogen und habt euch sicher hinter meinen Rücken über meine Leichtgläubigkeit lustig gemacht.", schrie Harry nun fast und sein Körper fing an zu zittern. Er spürte wie ein kribbeln wieder in ihm ausstieg und besitz von seinem Körper nahm.

"Harry es ist nicht so wie es aussieht.", versuchte Draco es nun jetzt und ging einen Schritt auf ihn zu. Der Schmerz den er in Harrys Augen sah, traf ihn hart und er verfluche sich selbst das er Harry angelogen hatte. Aber was blieb ihnen auch anderes über. Er wäre nie freiwillig mitgegangen.

"Noch einen Schritt näher und ich bring dich um.", warnte Harry ihn nun und seine Stimme klang kalt und schneiend. Er bekam nicht mit wie Tränen langsam über seine Wange flossen und sein Blick wurde leicht verschleiert. "Ich hab dir verdammt noch mal vertraut und du hast nur mit mir gespielt."

Die Küsse und die Umarmungen. Die Geborgenheit und die Freundschaft. Alles nur gelogen und gespielt. Die ganzen Gefühle und Gespräche waren eine einzige große Lüge. Er war so leichtgläubig gewesen und hatte nicht gemerkt, wie blind er eigentlich gewesen war. All die Nettigkeiten hatten in Blind gemacht. Blind gemacht für die Realität.

Sein Körper fing leicht an zu zittern und er presste seine Augen fest zusammen. Versuchte seinen Gedanken wieder zu ordnen und sich zu konsentrieren. Er durfte jetzt nicht an den Verrat denken, er musste sich auf seine Feinde konsentrieren. 

"Das stimmt nicht Harry. Ich hab das alles nicht gespielt.", redete Draco weiter verzweifelt auf ihn ein und konnte es nicht ertragen Harry so verletzt zu sehen. Seine grünen Augen waren mit Tränen besetzt und sahen ihn mit so einer Enttäuschung an, die er kaum ertragen konnte. Früher dachte er immer, er würde ihn freuen Harry leiden zu sehen, doch nun würde er ihn am liebsten in den Arm nehmen und ihn versichern, das ihm nichts passieren würde. Die paar Tage mit Harry hatten ihm die Augen geöffnet. Hatten ihn den wahren Harry gezeigt hinter der Helfenfassade, die er allen zeigte.

Er wollte noch einen Schritt auf ihn zugehen, doch sein Vater hielt ihn sanft an der Schulter zurück.

"Nicht.", meinte er sanft und stellte genauso wie die andern fest, das Harrys Aura sich von Minute zu Minute mehr verdunkelte und den Raum einnahm. Er musste zugeben Harry sah seinen Meister wirklich ähnlich. Nicht war mehr übrig von dem Helden, nein vor ihnen stand ein wütender Vampir der sie wild anfunkelte.

"Harry es gab einen bestimmten Grund, dass sie dich angelogen haben. Sie trifft keine Schuld, ich hab sie gebeten dir nichts zu sagen.", sprach Tom nun langsam und ruhig auf ihn ein und hoffte nur, dass der kleine sich langsam beruhigen würde. Es schmerzte ihn seinen Sohn in so einen Zustand zu sehen und er Knoten in seiner Brust ließ nicht nach. Er hatte viel Zeit zum nachdenken gehabt, seit Severus hier war und er hatte die Tatsache schon akzeptiert wer nun sein Sohn war. Er musste jetzt einfach versuchen, dass dieser ihm vertraute und eines Tages auch verzeihen konnte.

"Na bist du glücklich.", fauchte Harry Tom nun an und alle keuchte leicht auf, als Harrys Augen auf einmal rot zu leuchten anfingen. "Du hast mir alles genommen was ich hatte. War das wieder einer deiner Tricks mich fertig zu machen, dann viel glück, du hast es geschafft. Du hast mir den letzten Lebenswillen genommen, mein letztes Stück vertrauen in die Menschen."

"So ist das nicht.", meinte Tom nun und sah seinen Sohn traurig an. Er wusste selbst er hatte viel falsch gemacht und er konnte es nicht wieder gut machen, doch er wollte versuchen seinen Sohn kennen zu lernen. Neu kennen zu lernen. Er liebte ihn, das wusste er und dies hatte sich noch mehr bezeugt, als er Harry in seiner wahren Gestalt gesehen hatte. Er sah Adrian so ähnlich, das seine Schuldgefühle nur noch größer wurden.

"Ich hoffe du bist zufrieden, noch mehr kannst du mir nicht mehr nehmen, außer meinem Leben. Aber das würde mich nicht mehr stören. Du hast mein Leben zerstört. Du hast mir alle Menschen genommen die mir wichtig waren und für mich gibt es keinen Grund mehr weiter zu leben.", rief Harry nun wütend aus und starrte Tom leer an, bevor er kraftlos auf die Knie sank. Seine Hände auf den Boden gestützt begann er hemmungslos zu weinen und Tränen tropften auf die weißen Fußboden hinunter.

Toms Herz zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen, als er den völlig gebrochenen Jungen auf den Boden knien sah, der sich die Seele aus dem Leib weinte. Er war sein Sohn und er wusste, dass er ganz allein, an dessen Zustand schuld war. 

Harry richtete sich zittrig auf und seine Knie bebten verdächtig, bevor er seinen Blick ernst auf Tom richtete. "Bring es zu ende, oder willst du mich noch mehr quälen."

Lucius, Severus und Draco lies das ganze auch nicht kalt. Die Worte des Junges löste etwas in ihnen aus und sie konnten deutlich den Schmerz von dessen spüren. Der Junge war gebrochen und verlange nur noch nach dem tot.

"Ich würde nie meinen eigene Sohn umbringen wollen.", sprach Tom sanft auf ihn ein und Harry starrte ihn ungläubig an.

Harry konnte kaum glauben was er das hörte. Voldemort sollte sein Vater sein. Der Voldemort, er ihn umbringen wollte. Ein kaltes Lachen erklang nun aus seiner Kehlen. Es klang schon fast hysterisch. Seine Augen funkelten und es sah fast so aus als wäre er verrückt.

"Mein Vater. Ist das nicht Ironie des Schicksaals. Mein Vater ist Voldemort. Voldemort ist mein Vater, wer hätte das gedacht. Mein Lebe ist echt scheiße.", sagte Harry belustigend und strich sich eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht.

"Hör zu Harry. Ich weiß es ist vieles sicher verwirrend für dich, aber es stimmt. Tom ist dein Vater."; mischte Severus sich nun ein, der Harrys Benehmen besorgt beobachtet. Dieser war wohl kurz vor einem Nervenzusammenbruch. Die Wut in seinem Körper hatte viel an seinen Kräften gezerrt und Harry musste bald Blut trinken sonst war dies alles um sonst.

"Tom also? Willst du plötzlich deine Väterlichen Pflichten wieder aufnehme?", fragte Harry spöttisch und sein Zauberstab war immer noch auf "seinen Vater" gerichtet. Er konnte es einfach nicht glauben und irgendwie wollte er das auch nicht. Er war der Sohn eines Monsters, der unschuldige Menschen auf den Gewissen hatte.

"Ein wirklich super Vater. Er quält seinen Sohn, dass dieser ja ein schreckliches Leben hat und versuchte ihn zu töten. Ist das so eine Art Test oder Abhärtung für mich?", höhnte Harry und seine Stimme zitterte verdächtigt. Nein er wollte sich keine Schwäche mehr leisten, nicht vor diesen Menschen.

"Harry ich weiß ich hab viel falsch gemacht, aber wir müssen das ein anderes Mal besprechen. Du musst von meinem Blut trinken, du bist viel zu schwach.", bat Tom nun und kam langsam auf Harry zu. 

Harry wich einen Schritt zurück und taumelte leicht. Nun wurde ihn bewusste wie schwach er im Moment doch war. Ein Schwindelgefühl machte sich in ihm breit und er hatte kaum noch die Kraft sich auf den Beinen halten. Keine Sterne traten vor seine Augen und er presste diese fest zusammen und versuchte sich ein wenig zu fangen.

"Ich sterbe lieber, als das ich dein Blut trinke."; flüsterte. Harry kraftlos, bevor in sich zusammensackte.

Tom fing schnell auf und glitt mit ihm zu Boden. Sanft drückte er seinen Sohn an sich und streichelte durch das samtweiche Haar. Er sah Adrian so verdammt ähnlich und war nun nur noch da einzige was er von Adrian hatte. Einen Sohn und er würde ihn beschützen und würde ihn all seine Liebe schenken die er noch besaß. Er würde es nie wieder zulassen, dass ihm was passieren würde und das Zeichen seiner und Adrians Liebe hüten wie einen Schatz.

Tom umarmte Harry sanft und drückte ihn schützend an seinen Körper. Seine Hand streichelte noch immer durch sein Haar und drückte seine Lippen sanft auf seine Stirn, bevor er sich erhob und ihn zu dem großen Sofa, vor dem Kamin trug.

Dort legte er ihn vorsichtig hin und streichelte ihn sanft über die blassen Wangen. Sein Blick wurde traurig und sein Lächeln leicht wehmütig. Wie viel hatte er diesem Jungen angetan, er sein Sohn war und wie konnte er auch nur verlangen dass er ihm vertraute. 

Doch er wollte um sein Vertrauen kämpfen um seine Liebe. Er war Adrian und sein Sohn. Ein Kind aus liebe, das er abgöttisch geliebt hatte, bevor er ihm brutal weggenommen wurde. Er wollte nie etwas Schlechtes für sein Kind und doch war er es, der ihn in diesen Seelischen zustand gebracht hatte.

"Harry ist viel zu schwach.", meinet Lucius und sein Blick glitt über das blasse Gesicht des kleinen Vampires. Mitleid stieg in ihm auf und Schuldgefühle. Er war Mitschuld, an dem Zustand dieses Jungens. Er hatte Harry genauso das Leben schwer gemacht und jetzt wurde ihm erst klar was er angerichtet hatte. Was seine Taten bewirkt hatten. 

"Er hat viel mitgemacht.", kommentierte Severus den Schwächeanfall und sah Tom ernst an. "Er braucht das Blut."

"Ich weiß verdammt, was soll ich machen, wenn er sich weigert. Es muss schließlich freiwillig geschehen."; fluchte Tom nun verzweifelt und fuhr sich durch sein langes schwarzes Haar.

"Komm Tom trinken wir erst mal was, Severus schaut sich den Jungen an.", versuchte Lucius seine Meister abzulenken, der nach kurzen Zögern zustimmte. Liebevoll streichelte er noch einmal über Harrys Wange, bevor er sich ab wand und mit Lucius zur Bar verschwand.

"Ich komm gleich wieder. Ich hol schnell einen Stärkungstrank.", meinte Severus nun und Draco nickte verständlich.

Er ließ sich neben Harrys Gesicht nieder und seufzte leise. Er hatte das Gespräch zwischen Tom und Harry schweigend beobachtet und fühlte sich ziemlich hilflos. In den sonst so strahlend grünen Augen, hatte sich eine Leere ausgebreitet und all der Schmerz als er ihn angeblickt hatte. Er hoffte nur Harry konnte ihn verzeihen und ihn irgendwann wieder Vertrauen.

Der Koten in seiner Kehle wurde größer, als er daran dachte wie sehr er Harry verletzt haben musste. Er hatte ihm vertraut und er hatte sein Vertrauen missbraucht. Nun glaubte er, er hatte ihm nur etwas vorgespielt, doch das stimmte nicht. All die Gefühle und die zwei Küsse waren ehrlich gewesen. Seine Gefühle waren nicht gespielt gewesen und er hoffte er bekam die Gelegenheit, das Harry zu erklären.

"Es tut mir so Leid.", murmelte Draco nun und streichelte Harry sanft über die kalte Wange. Seine Finger kribbelten leicht, als er die weiche Haut berührte und er fragte sich warum sein Körper so intensiv auf Harry reagierte. Harry zog ihn an, das war ihn klar geworden und er mochte seine Gesellschaft. Er mochte ihn seiner Nähe sein und mit ihm befreundet sei.

Draco beugte sich leicht vor und hauchte sanft einen Kuss auf die blassen Lippen, bevor er sich erhob und Severus Platz zu machen, der keine zwei Sekunden später die Halle betrat.

"Ich hab befürchtet, dass er so reagiert.", meinte Severus nun und legte seine Hand auf Harrys Stirn, bevor er ihm vorsichtig einen blauen Trank einflößte.

"Ich kann ihn verstehen. Tom hab versuchte ihn umzubringen, was haben wir eigentlich erwartet, das er ihn mit offene Armen entgegenläuft.", stellte Draco nun klar und sein Patenonkel nickte zustimmend.

"Ich hoffe nur er lernt Tom zu vertrauen und wird das Ritual bald vollziehen. Er hat nicht mehr viel Zeit. Sein Körper wird von Minute zu Minute schwächer und diese Auseinandersetzung hat auch stark an seinen Kräften gezerrt.", erklärte Severus und sein Blick wurde besorgt, als er den kleinen Vampir musterte. 

"Er glaubt wir haben ihn verraten.", sprach Draco das nun aus, was ihn die ganze Zeit schon quälte.

Severus stand nun auf und sah seinen Patensohn ernst an. Er konnte deutlich sehen, das ihn das Verhalten von Harry nahm ging. Er hatte gesehen, das Draco sich in den letzten Tagen mit dem Jungen Lord angefreut hatte und er wusste wie selten Draco seine Freundschaften hergab. 

"Ich weiß, dass du ihn magst Draco und er wird es schon verstehen, wenn Tom erst mal mit ihm geredet hat. Es war nur der erste Schock. Man bekommt schließlich nicht jeden Tag gesagt, das dein schlimmster Feind, dein Vater ist.", versuchte Severus Draco ein wenig aufzumuntern und schenkte ihn ein leichtes Lächeln.

Draco nickte verständlich und lies sich auf den bequemen Ledersessel fallen, der neben dem Sofas stand. Tom und Lucius kommen nur zu ihnen und Severus nahm dankbar den Scotch von Lucius entgegen.

Tom setzte sich neben Harry und legte sanft dessen Kopf aus seinen Schoss. Sein Blick war nachdenklich und Draco konnte deutlich die Schuldgefühle in seinem Meister aufsteigen sehen.

"Was machen wir jetzt?"; brach Lucius nun die Stille und alle sahen ihn fragend an. "Ich mein wegen Harry. Soll er wieder nach Hogwarts zurückkehren, nach dem Wochenende als wäre nichts passiert? Dumbledore würde doch sofort seine Veränderung bemerkten wenn er vollständig erwacht ist und der Illusionszauber würde kaum noch wirken bei ihm.", 

Tom und Severus nicken zustimmen und blickten nachdenklich durch die Gegend.

"Wir haben zwei Möglichkeiten. Die eine wäre Harry auf eine andere Schule zu schicken und die andere wäre, wir müssen seinen Tod vortäuschen. Harry Potters Tot würde vieles einfach machen.", erklärte Tom nun und sah nachdenklich auf Harry herab.

"Ich würde Harry nicht auf eine andere Schule schicken. Das wäre zu viel für ihn. Hogwarts bedeutet ihn viel."; warf Draco nun ein und sah Tom ernst an. Er wusste Harry würde diese Umstellung nie verkraften und er selbst musste sich eingestehen, dass er Harry auch vermissen würde.

"Dann müssen wir wohl eine Möglichkeit finden, Harrys Tod vorzutäuschen.", seufzte Tom zustimmend, bevor er sich erhob und Harry sanft auf den Arm nahm. "Ich werde ihn rauf ins Gästezimmer bringen. Er braucht dringend ruhe und Schlaf. Er muss Kraft tanken."

Alle nickten verständlich und Tom verließ mit Harry den großen Raum.

"Er hat sich verändert.", meinte Draco nun und lehnte sich seufzend zurück.

"Er hat einen Sohn. Es wird sich so einiges verändern. Harry wird nun der junge Lord. Er wird den Platz an der Seite seines Vaters einnehmen.", erklärte Lucius nachdenklich und drehte sein Glas in seiner Hand.

"Tom liebt Harry wirklich. Er macht sich große Sorgen um ihn und ich weiß das er sich um ihn kümmern wird.", meinte Severus nun und nahm einen Schluck von seinem Scotch.

"Wer hätte gedacht, dass Harry, der Goldjunge von Dumbledore. Der Retter der Zauberwelt und der Jung-der-Lebt Voldemorts Sohn ist."; sprach Lucius grinsend und zwinkerte Draco frech zu.

Hoffe der Teil hat euch wieder gefallen und euch hat die Reaktion von Harry auch so vorgestellt zwinker Freu mich über jede Art von Kommi und werde mich mit dem weiterschreiben beeilen.

Bis zum nächsten Mal  
Ganz liebe grüße  
Eure Sweetiii


	12. Chapter 12

Tut mir leid, dass es so lange gedauert hat.. wünsch euch viel Spaß beim lesen und danke an all die lieben Kommis.. werde mich nächstes Mal genauer bedanken versprochen zwinker

Hoffe der Teil gefällt euch…

**GESPRÄCHE UND ENTSCHULDIGUNGEN  
**

Harry spürte, wie er langsam wach wurde und blinzelte leicht. Er fühlte einen weichen Untergrund unter sich und vermutete mal, dass er ihn einmal Bett lag. Leicht gähnend schlug er die Augen auf und sah sich überrascht um. Das Zimmer war verdunkelt, durch die schweren grünen Vorhänge.

Langsam versuchte er sich wieder aufzusetzen, fiel jedoch kraftlos wieder zurück in das weiche Bett. Sein Kopf schmerzte und er stöhnte leise auf. Sein Körper besaß kaum noch Kraft und unendliche Müdigkeit machte sich wieder in ihm platz.

"Was ist nur passier?", murmelte Harry und strich sich eine lange Strähne seines schwarzen Haares aus dem Gesicht. Plötzlich schossen wieder Bilder durch seine Kopf und er sah vor seinen inneren Aug die ganze Szene heute Abend noch einmal ablaufen.

Voldemort war sein Vater! Er war der Sohn eines Mörders und Verbrechers. Sirius war durch die Hand seines Vaters umgebracht worden. Wie viele Menschen waren durch Voldemort getötet worden, wie viele haben sich dafür geopfert, um Voldemort zu besiegen und nun war er der Sohn seines größten Feindes. Für was hatte er eigentlich all die Jahre gekämpft?

Tränen der Verzweifelung rannten über seine Wangen und tropften auf die Satin Bettwäsche. Seine Augen brannten und seine Brust zog sich schmerzend zusammen. Sein leben war eine einzige Lüge. Seine Augen starrten leer in die Dunkelheit, die sich nun langsam auch in seinem Inneren ausbreitete.

Das leise Geräusch an der Tür lies ihn aufschrecken und er sah in das Angesicht seines Vaters. Dessen braune Augen blickten ihn besorgt an und Harry fragte sich, ob das wohl alles nur ein Spiel war. Ein Spiel um ihn fertig zu machen und ihn zu quälen.

"Du bist wach.", stellte Tom leise fest und kam langsam auf ihn zu. Er konnte deutlich die feuchten Tränenspuren auf dessen Wangen erkennen und lächelte traurig.

Harry betrachtete ihn misstrauisch und beobachtete genau jede Bewegung, die der schwarzhaarige Mann auf ihn zu machte. Er wusste, er hatte so oder so keine Chance sollte Voldemort ihn nun angreifen, aber Vorsicht war immer besser.

Tom erwartete keine Antwort von Harry und setzte leicht seufzend neben Harry auf das Bett. Er konnte deutlich das offene Misstrauen in den Augen, seines Sohnes erkennen und er konnte es durchaus verstehen. Er hoffte nur, Harry würde ihm zuhören und er konnte ihm alles erzählen. Die ganze Wahrheit und er hoffte Harry würde ihn dann verstehen und später dann vielleicht lernen ihm zu vertrauen.

"Ich versteh das du verwirrt bis.", find Tom nun mit ein sanften Stimme an zu sprechen, um Harry nicht zu erschrecken. "Als erstes will ich das du mich verstehst. Ich werde dir nichts tun. Ich wusste selbst all die Jahre nicht, dass du mein Sohn bist. Ich dachte immer mein Sohn sei tot."

Harry zuckte leicht zusammen, als er Voldemorts Finger, sanft die Tränen von seinen Wangen strich und ihn freundlich anlächelte. Er erwiderte das Lächeln jedoch nicht und sah ihn weiter stumm an. Er vertraute ihm nicht und daraus machte er kein Geheimnis. Nur weil Voldemort plötzlich nett zu ihm war, konnte er nicht die vergangen Jahre ungeschehen machen.

"Ich will dir erzählen wer und was du bist.", erzählte Tom nun weiter und zog seine Hand wieder zurück. Er wusste er durfte nicht zu weit gehen, Harry vertraute ihn kein Stück. "Ich hatte früher einen Partner. Er hieß Adrian. Ich hab ihn über alles geliebt und er war wohl die einzige Person, die stur genug war mein Herz zu erobern. Als dunkler Lord dachte ich immer ich durfte keine Gefühle zeigen, doch Adrian zeigte mir das Gegenteil. Er eroberte mein Herz und löste in mir Gefühle aus, die ich bis dahin nicht kannte. Wir haben uns gebunden und nach einiger Zeit wurde er schwanger. Nach Monaten wurdest du geboren und unser Glück schien perfekt zu sein. Doch eines Tag war ich auf einer Mission und als ich nachhause kam fand ich ihn. Adrian war tot und mein Sohn auch. Dachte ich damals. Dumbledore und der Phönix Orden waren hier eingedrungen und hatte alles getötet was ihnen in den Weg kam."

Harry sah ihn die ganze Zeit neugierig an und seine Augen weiteten sich. Adrian war sein zweiter Vater. Das hieß er hatte gar keine Mutter. Viele Fragen lagen ihn auf der Zunge. Wie konnte ein Mann überhaupt schwanger werden? Warum Dumbledore das getan hatte? Doch er wollte jetzt noch nicht fragen. Er war noch viel zu verunsichert von dieser Situation und wusste selbst nicht wie er damit umgehen sollte. So blieb er still und beobachtete Voldemort weiter hin.

"Ich hab euch beide geliebt. Mein Leben hat sich geändert, nachdem ich glaubte ihr beide wärt aus meinen Leben verschwunden. Ich hab mich an einem Rachfeldzug gestürzt gegen den Phönixorden. All seine Anhänger umzubringen um ihnen einen Teil meines Schmerzes spüre zu lassen.", erzählte Tom weiter und sah seinen Sohn ernst ins Gesicht. Deutlich konnte er die Unsicherheit in den wunderschönen grünen Augen erkennen. "Doch nach meiner Rückkehr hab ich mich geändert. Ich ermorde niemanden mehr grundlos. Ich kämpfe regelrecht für die Rechte der Schwarzmagier, die in unsere Gesellschaft unterdrückt werden. Da durch, das Muggelgeborene sich leicht von Dumbledore überrede lassen, fallen sie oft zum opfern. Wir kämpfen für unsere Rechte und töten nur, wen es wirklich nötig ist. Ich hoffe du kannst das verstehen und siehst mich aus einem anderen Licht. Ich wollte dich niemals verletzten, hätte ich gewusst wer du bist. Ich hab meinen Sohn geliebt und ich liebte ihn jetzt auch noch. Harry ich hoffe du kannst mir verzeihen, was ich dir in den letzte Jahren angetan haben und irgendwann lernen mir zu vertrauen, oder mich gar, als deinen Vater akzeptieren."

Harry sah ihn weiter stumm an, als Voldemort die ganze Gesichte erzählte. Verwirrung machte sich in ihm breit und er versuchte das gerade gehörte zu verstehen. Lügen alles nur Lügen. Dumbledore hatte ihn belogen. Dumbledore hatte die ganze Zeit nur mit seinem Leben gespielt, weil er Voldemort für eine Gefahr hielt und hatte ihn sein ganzes Leben zerstört.  
Seine Gedanken kreiste um Voldemort und er wusste nicht wie er darauf reagieren sollte. Er musste das gerade gehörte erst mal verarbeiten. Er wollte einfach nur allein sein im Moment.

"Ich lass dich alleine.", meinte Tom nun und streichelte ihn noch mal über die noch immer blasse Wange. "Falls du reden möchtest oder Fragen hast, komm einfach runter. Ich hoffe du kannst mich nun besser verstehen."

Tom lächelte ihn noch einmal liebvoll an, bevor er aufstand und leise das Zimmer verließ. Er machte sich auf den Weg hinunter zu Severus und Lucius.

Harry drehte sich auf die Seite und starrte gegen die Wand. War Voldemort doch nicht so ein schlechter Mensch wie er dachte? Konnte er dem Vertrauen, was er gerade gehört hatte, oder waren das ach wieder nur Lügen? Wenn sollte er eigentlich noch trauen?

Dumbledore hatte ihn belogen soviel war sicher. Er hatte gewusst, was Harry war und es ihm jedoch verschwiegen. All die Jahre, hatte er geglaubt Dumbledore war der einzige Mensch, dem er vertrauen konnte und der zu ihm stand. Doch nun war er auch nur ein Lügner. Hatte Voldemort recht und er hatte wirklich gedacht er wäre tot. Er hatte gemerkt, dass die Freundlichkeit nicht gespielt war. Scheinbar wollte Voldemort ihn wirklich kennen lernen und sich für das entschuldigen was er ihn angetan hatte.

Er liebte ihn scheinbar. Harry hatte es ihn seinen Augen gesehen und scheinbar war Voldemort einfach auch nur ein Opfer gewesen in dem kranken Spiel von Dumbledore. Er hatte nicht gewusst wer er war, aber entschuldigte das all seine Taten?

Müde schloss Harry die Augen und wollte er einmal darüber schlafen. Nachher wollte er mit Voldemort sprechen und vielleicht würde er eines Tages lernen zu verstehen, warum Menschen nur so grausam sein konnten.

Draco lies sich seufzend ins Gras fallen und sah hinauf zu den Sternen, die auf der Himmelsdecke leuchteten. Die Nacht war klar und die Stille wirkte beruhigend auf den Blonden. Die Dunkelheit verschlang ihn und er schloss angenehm die Augen.

Seine Gedanken flogen wieder zu Harry und er fragte sich was dieser wohl gerade machen würde. Ob es ihm gut ging? Tom hatte ihnen vorher erzählt, dass er mit Harry gesprochen hatte und diesen scheinbar alles erklärt hatte. Der dunkle Lord selbst wusste nicht, wie Harry das ganze aufgenommen hatte und sie alle konnten jetzt nur abwarten.

Er hoffte nur alles würde wieder in Ordnung kommen und Harry wäre nicht böse auf sie. Er konnte einfach nicht diesen Ausdruck in den Augen des Schwarzhaarigen vergesse, als dieser ihn des Verrates beschuldigt hatte.

Er nahm eine Bewegung hinter sich war und fuhr herum, nur um in die smaragdgrünen Augen von dem kleinen Vampir zu sehen.

"Harry was machst du den hier draußen? Du solltest nicht aufstehen.", meinte Draco nun besorgt, als sich Harry neben ihn nieder lies.

"Es geht schon.", sprach Harry leise und lehnte sich müde zurück. Sein Blick war ins Dunkle gerichtet und er seufze leise.

Draco sah ihn von der Seite an und ihn wurde bewusst, wie schwach Harry wohl im Moment war. Er war wohl ziemlich überfordert von er ganzen Situation. Seine Wangen waren leicht eingefallen und blass. Er entschloss sich einfach ruhig zu sein und Harry reden zu lassen, falls dieser das überhaupt wollte.

Harrys Blick wanderte kurz zu dem blonden Vampir neben sich und er fühlte ein vertrautes Kribbeln in sich hochsteifen. Am Liebsten würde er sich in den Armen von Draco werfen und dort Sicherheit vor all dem Neuen suchen.

"Ich hab heute so viel über mein Leben erfahren. Ein Leben, das ich bis vor ein paar Stunden dachte es existiert nicht. Mein Größter Feind ist mein Vater. Alles waren lügen, was Dumbledore mir je erzählt hatte. James Potter war nie mein Vater. Sirius nie mein Pate. Das ganze Leben war gelogen und alles nur gespielt. Woher soll ich wissen, das das hier nicht gelogen ist."; sprach Harry nun drauf los und Tränen rannten ihn über die Wange. Er sah nun genau in die grauen Augen seines Gegenübers. "Woher soll ich wissen, wenn ich noch vertrauen kann Draco."

Draco lächelte ihn leicht an und streichelte sanft über die Wange und wischte die Tränen weg. Er wusste, dass Harry es nicht leicht hatte und verstand auch die Verwirrung die in dem kleinen Vampir herrschte.

Harry schmiegte sich sanft gegen die warme Hand von Draco und schloss müde die Augen. Ein angenehmes Gefühl machte sich in ihm breit und er seufzte leise.

"Du kannst mir vertrauen.", murmelte Draco nun leise und lächelte ihn sanft an. "Es tut mir Leid, das ich dir nichts davon gesagt habe, wer dein Vater ist, aber ich konnte nicht."

"Ich weiß.", gestand Harry nun und lächelte leicht zurück. "Ich versteh dich ja."

Draco streichelte sanft durch Harrys Haar und seien grauen Augen versanken in den Grünen. Langsam lehnte er sich nach vorne und gab Harry noch die Gelegenheit sich zurückzuziehen.

Doch dieser versank ihn seien Augen und lehnte sich ihm entgegen. Als sich ihre Lippen berühren seufzte Harry leise auf. Er verlor sich in dem Kuss und in der sanften Umarmung von Draco und seine Gedanken waren wie abgestellt. Er vergaß alles um sich herum und konsentrierte sich auf Dracos Berührungen.

Sanft spielten ihre Zungen miteinander und ihre Lippen berührten sich immer wieder. Harry drückte sich näher an Draco und keuchte leise auf, als Draco sanft über seinen empfindlichen Hals küsste und sich in seiner Halsbeuge vergrub.

"Am liebsten würde ich dich jetzt beißen, um mich zu überzeuge, das dein Blut genauso süß schmeckt wie dieser Kuss.", hauchte Draco leise gegen seinen Hals und seine Zunge fuhr langsam über die Stelle seiner Halsschlagader.

Harry stöhnte leise auf und vergrub seine Hand in den weichen blonden Haaren. Seine Körper fing an zu kribbeln, als Draco sanft an seiner Haut saugte. Ein Schauer fuhr durch seinen Körper und er presste sich fester gegen Draco.

Draco lächelte leicht gegen Harrys Hals, als er seine Reaktion beobachtete und war froh, dass Harry nicht auf ihn böse war. Er seufzte leise, als Harry sich näher an ihn drückte und löste sich langsam von Harrys Hals, um den kleinen Vampir in eine sanfte Umarmung zu ziehen.

Er genoss die Nähe von Harry und zog den berauschenden Duft des Kleineren ein.

"Ich bin froh, dass du da bist.", murmelte Harry und drückte sich enger an Draco. Genoss die Geborgenheit, die sich in ihn ausbreitete und er hatte das Gefühl, Draco würde ihn für immer Beschützen.

"Wir sollten rein gehen, sonst verkühlst du dich noch.", meinte Draco nun und zog Harry vorsichtig auf die Beine und stützte ihn, als er leicht taumelte.

Harry nickte und zusammen, machten sie sich auf den Weg von den Gärten zurück in das große Schloss.

Harry hatte sich von Draco verabschiedet, als sie wieder ins Haus gekommen waren. Er wollte sich noch einmal hinlegen, da er sich einfach schwach fühlte und die Müdigkeit in ihm immer stärker wurde.

Leise öffnete er seine Tür und trat gähnend ein. Harry zuckte erschrocken zusammen, als er den blonden Todesesser am Fenster stehen sah.

"Da bist du ja. Tom hat sich große Sorgen um dich gemacht und sucht dich schon im ganzen Schloss.", meinte Lucius ernst und ging einen Schritt auf den jungen Lord zu. Dieser wich ängstlich einen Schritt zurück und blickte ihn misstrauisch an.

"Hör zu, ich würde dir nie etwas antun.", sprach Lucius nun sanft auf ihn ein und kam noch einen Schritt auf ihn zu.

"Ach ja?", fragte Harry nun und schaute sich suchend nach seinem Zauberstab. Verdammt er konnte sich nicht mal verteidigen. "Schon komisch das sie mich früher nur zu gern tot sehen wollten. Sie haben mich gehasst."

Lucius seufzte schwer und lies sich nun auf das kleine grüne Sofa in dem Zimmer nieder. Er verstand das Misstrauen des Jungens und er hätte sicher auch so reagiert. 

"Ich hab Fehler gemacht. Du warst der erste Mensch, der mich reingelegt hat und mich bloßgestellt hat. Du hast mir meinen Hauselfen genommen. Noch niemand hatte einen Malfoy bloß gestellt und irgendwie hab ich dann angefangen dich zu hassen. Du hasst unseren Meister daran gehindert wieder zu kehren. Du warst so viel stärker, als wir und irgendwie dachte ich immer alles würde dir in den Schoss fallen. Ich war einfach nur eifersüchtig. Doch jetzt weiß ich, dass ich falsch lag. Ich hoffe du kannst mir verzeihen.", gestand Lucius nun und sah Harry direkt in die Augen.

Harry sah Lucius Malfoy nachdenklich an und fragte sich ob er ihn wohl vergeben könnte. Ob er ihm jetzt trauen könnte? Die Kopfschmerzen kamen langsam wieder zurück und eigentlich wollte er einfach jetzt nur noch schlafen.

"Danke für deine Entschuldigung. Ich hoffe du weißt, wie viel sie mir bedeutet.", meinte Harry nun und lächelte Lucius nett an. Er musste anfangen zu vergeben, sich noch nicht vergessen und das wusste Lucius sicher, aber er konnte vergeben und schließlich verdiente jeder eine zweite Chance.

Lucius konnte nicht verhindern, das nun auch ein Lächeln über seine sonst so ernsten Gesichtszüge glitt, als er die strahlenden Augen des kleinen Vampires sah.

Plötzlich wurde die Tür aufgerissen und ein besorgter Tom betrat das Zimmer. Als er Harry erblickte atmete er erleichtert aus und bevor Harry reagieren konnte hatte Tom in schon in den Arm geschlossen und an sich gedrückt. 

"Ich hab mir Sorgen gemacht.", gestand Tom leise, so das nur Harry es hören konnte und streichelte den kleinen Vampir sanft über den Rücken. Fast hätte er all seine Freunde gedrängt den Kleinen zu suchen, so besorgt war er, als er das leere Zimmer vor gefunden hatte. Seine erste Angst war gewesen Harry hatte ihn verlassen, doch Severus hatte gemeint er war sicher nur unterwegs um nachzudenken. In seinem Leben hatte er nicht mehr seit Adrians Tod solche Angst gehabt. "Wo warst du?"

"Nachdenken. Ich dachte ich geh ein bisschen an die frische Luft und hab mir deine schönen Garten angeschaut.", gestand Harry noch immer leicht perplex von dem Gefühlsausbruch seines neu gefundenen Vaters.

"Ich dachte schon dir wäre etwas passiert.", erklärte Tom nun und streichelte ihn noch mal liebevoll durch sein kurzes schwarzes Haar, bevor er ihn losließ. 

"Lucius danke für das warten.", wandte Tom sich nun an seinen Freund und dieser nickte selbst nur.

"Ich werde dann mal Severus bescheid geben, dass wir Harry gefunden haben.", gab Lucius nun bescheid und erhob sich. Er lächelte Harry noch einmal freundlich an, bevor er das Zimmer verlies.

"Hast du Hunger?", wollte Tom nun wissen.

Harry nickte nur und ging langsam zum Bett. Die Müdigkeit in seinem Körper wurde immer stärker und er nicht mal die Kraft sich umzuziehen. So fiel er einfach in das Bett und schloss seufzend die Augen.

"Noch nicht schlafen Kleiner. Du musst zuerst etwas essen. Du bist schon sehr schwach, da solltest du wenigstens ein bisschen zu Kräften kommen.", weckte Tom ihn aus dem Halbschlaf und stellte ein kleines Tablett mit Essen, das eine Hauselfe gerade gebracht hatte auf das Nachtkästchen.

"Hmm."; murmelte Harry verschlafen und setzte sich müde auf. Er nahm die Gabel und begann langsam zu Essen.

Tom sah nach einiger Zeit von seinem Buch auf, das er sich aus dem Regal in Harrys Zimmer genommen hatte und stellte fest das Harry wohl eingeschlafen war. Das Tablett stand noch immer auf seinen Schoss und sein Kopf war zur Seite gefallen.

Tom legte das Buch zur Seite und ging zu Harry. Dort stellet er das Tablett auf das Nachtkästchen und rief schnell einen Hauselfen der es weg brachte. Dann hob er Harry leicht an und legte ihn bequem ins Bett zurück.

"Schlaf gut mein Sohn."; flüsterte Tom sanft und küsste ihn leicht auf seine Stirn, bevor er leise das Zimmer verließ.

TBC…

Hoffe der Teil hat euch gefallen und freu mich über jede Art von Kommi )

Ganz liebe Grüße

Eure Sweetiii


End file.
